Go With the Flow
by 1Shaliah
Summary: Brittany S. Peirce is rich, famous and a bit conceited. Will the equally rich and famous Santana Lopez be able to knock her off her high horse?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this great idea to start up a new story, before I even began to finish my other one. I know, that was a smart move. Okay but tell me what you think about this one. I won't continue if you guys don't like it. **

Go With the Flow

Hi, I'm Brittany S. Peirce, not Britney Spears, I'm way better. People always get us confused but the fact is I'm just way more famous than she could ever be. That's right famous. I come from a wealthy family, and get anything I want whenever I want it.

My dream was to become a dancer, but things changed, and because I'm so awesome I got roles in big movies instead. Now everybody loves me almost as much as I love myself! But who am I kidding, people have always loved me, and always will… regardless.

Right now I am currently not filming anything so to keep myself busy I'm seeing someone just as equally famous. His name is Sam, he's a model. I can't really remember his last name, but like I said he's only here to keep me occupied for the time being.

"Brittany." Sam said as he was walked into my room. "Are you ready? The party starts in like 30 minutes."

I began to chuckle, because that was really funny. "Aw, Sam you're so cute! But it wouldn't be like me to arrive on time to anything; we have to make them wait." I said in my arrogant voice.

Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes at me. "Okay, whatever you say. I'll be waiting out in the limo." He said as he turned on his heels to head out the door.

"Bastard." I don't know why I said it. It just seemed right at the moment. He's supposed to put up with my diva attitude not brush it off or find it annoying. I picked up my mascara and began to apply more to my eyelashes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Brittany look over here!" One random paparazzi yelled as I stepped out of the Limo.

"Over here, over here!" Another one yelled.

Being famous has its advantages, but sometimes things can get a little overwhelming, like having random strangers yell at me so they can take my picture. It's kind of like being stalked by crazy picture taking aliens or something.

But hey, I am famous, and the people need to see me because… well it's me! I was just about to strike a pose and give my award winning diva smile before another limo pulled up right beside mine. The paparazzi shifted their attention to their new victim.

"Santana, Santana over here!" Multiple people yelled.

I snapped her attention to the Latina. That bitch. How dare she take my shine!

Okay here's the story with me and Santana Lopez. She and I were never friends. I'll just be frank, I don't like her. She's a bit competitive.

Miss goodie goodie two shoes always wins at everything. Her movie even came out with a bigger gross pay than mine. I think that's how you say it. But any who, I'm very competitive too and I definitely wasn't going to let Santana Lopez beat me at being famous. I can out famous anybody, I mean it's my job.

So I did what any graceful goddess would do… and that's rip her man right out of her satanic clutches. Yep, Sam was her boyfriend before, but because I'm better than her and always will be, he chose me over her!

In her face! So anyways we ended up in the tabloids as the next Jennifer- Brad- Angelina case. Shocking right? How dare they compare me to those low lives?

But, being the "perfect angel" she is she had an interview and stated "I wish them both the best, and I hope they are happy together." Disgusting right? I mean I know she's totally jealous of me right now especially because Sam's right here.

"Please, Ms. Lopez look over here!" The paparazzi were really desperate.

At the sight of Santana, Sam quickly posed for the cameras and headed into the club. I stood there, because, well I just wanted to rub things in her face, it would have been nice if Sam stayed, but he can be a bit of a coward sometimes. It's cool though I can handle this myself. Wait, why is she looking at me like that?

"Hello Brittany." Santana said while giving me a hug. There were several flashes from the cameras.

Yea I hugged her back, because I kind of have to. If people knew me for the bitch I really am then they probably wouldn't like me as much. No, who am I kidding they will always like me. "Hey Santana, so did you come here alone?" I already knew the answer, I just felt like being a bitch. Like I said before I don't like this girl. She just rubs me the wrong way.

But, she just placed her hand on my arm and leaned in closer to me and laughed as if I had said something funny. Did I say something funny? There were several more flashes coming from all the paparazzi. "Brittany, of course I didn't come with anyone, the break up with Sam is still fresh to me." But there was not one drop of sadness in her voice.

Wait, she's saying this as if it was some kind of joke to her. I know she has to be mad at me for stealing her boyfriend. She couldn't have actually meant what she said in that interview, because if someone were to ever take my man then I'd be planning to make that person's life a living hell. Hypothetically speaking of course, because who in their right mind would leave me? I'm as good as it gets.

"Hey, let's head inside, I'm pretty sure the party has started." She gave me a smile and grabbed my hand to lead me into the club. There were several more flashes. Wait did I tell this bitch to touch me? No I didn't. So with that I snatched my hand away from hers, because she doesn't deserve to touch me.

She just gave me a small smile and continued her walk into the club. What the hell is wrong with this chick? Well whatever it is, it's not my problem. With that conclusion I made my way into the club. The whole entire night it felt like someone was watching me. But isn't someone always watching me?

"Brittany! Brittany! Wake your skinny ass up!" Rachel yelled as she burst through my bedroom door. Oh yea, she's my assistant/ best friend. "You are going to be so pissed when you see this!" Rachel was now damn near sitting on top of me squealing about whatever it was she was talking about.

"Ugh! This better be good Berry. Because if you came in my room to wake me up this early in the morning for some bullshit, I swear I'll kill you!" I'm normally a morning person, because it's the calmest part of my day, but I currently have a major hangover and I'm really not in the mood to deal with anything today.

"Britt, check the time, it's about to be 1 in the damn after noon. It was time for you to get up anyway. But seriously look at this." She handed me the magazine in her hand. There I was on the front cover. What the fuck?

It's usual for me to be on the front cover of the tabloids, I mean I'm always there, because hello it's me. But never have the stupid paparazzi told this big of a lie ever. They were obviously out to get me. "Rachel what the fuck is this?" I felt like I was going to faint, my life is fucking over!

"Brittany, before you get mad, I just want to say that if you're seeing Santana it's totally cool with me. But I am your best friend and you should have told me." She almost sounded like she was about to burst out into a fit of laughter. Where my ears deceiving me? Did she really just say what I think she said?

I look back down at the front cover of the magazine. The title said "Hollywood's New Lesbian Couple" with a picture taken last night of me and Santana holding hands. I knew the bitch was being weird. How could I have been so stupid? This was why she was acting overly friendly in front of the paparazzi.

"Rachel I don't fucking like that skank of a whore! She fucking disgusts me!" I know I shouldn't be yelling at Rachel, but come on, I had to yell at someone. She looked at me completely shocked. I've never talked to her like that. Other people, yes, but never my best friend… Whatever she'll get over it, I have bigger fish to fry right now.

"Rachel, get Santana's people on the phone right now, because my people would like to have a word with her!"

**I gathered that Brittany can be a bit much, but she'll get better with time… well if I continue this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I don't own Glee, I forgot to say that in the first chapter. Secondly (and more importantly) I'd like to say thank-you, thank-you, thank-you to everyone who favorite, alerted, and reviewed. I got 30+ emails from the first chapter so I've decided to continue. It also made me update faster than I originally planned to. Btw, I plan on updating weekly. So I won't make you wait no more than 7 days :). I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Don't forget to review (those are what keep the story going).**

Rachel was still standing there staring at me. Ugh! What the hell is her problem? I asked her, no I told her to do one thing for me. One simple thing and she can't even do that.

"Rachel are you going to get Santana's people on the phone or not, because unlike you I actually have a rep to keep up, and this could ruin it." I know it was a bit harsh, but you have to be a bitch to get people to listen, right? I mean my name_ is_ Brittany Bitch!

"Brittany…" She said it kind of quiet. Did I hurt her feelings? "How, could you talk to me like that?"

I really don't have the time for this, not now. "Look Rache…" I began to walk closer to her. "Are you going to make the call or not?"

She just gave me another weird look as if I said something wrong. Can you believe her? Here I am having the biggest crisis of my life, I mean this is a fucking life or death situation, and all she can do is stand here and make funny faces. Some best friend/ assistant she's turning out to be.

She just keeps staring at me. What? Do I have something on my face? Well, besides beauty. She's being too weird. Fuck it; I guess if I want things done, I have to do them myself. Just as I was about to say those words out loud, she finally decides to find her lost voice.

"Um, ok… I'll get right on that." She sounded a little broken… kind of. Well I don't care it's not like I did it. She stepped out of the room to go get her cell phone. I threw the stupid magazine on my bed because I didn't even want to hold it anymore. Santana and I are not a couple!

Oh my goodness. What will Sam say when he sees this?... Oh wait I really couldn't care less about his opinion. Wait, maybe that's why Santana did this... it's because she wants Sam back. Duh! She's obviously jealous of me, that's why she went through all this trouble to do this. I am just so damn smart.

I heard footsteps coming towards my room. Rachel had the phone to her ear talking to some nobody named Gwen… Or was it Len? I don't know.

"Rachel what is she saying?" Instead of answering she just waved me off. No this bitch did not just wave me off. "Uh, excuse me. Give me the phone I want to talk to Santana."

Rachel took the phone from her ear, and put her hand over it. "Brittany, Santana doesn't want to talk to you." I lifted both of my eyebrows crossed my arms. I didn't do it because I was hurt, or surprised or anything. I did it to give off my "this bitch really wants me to kill her" look.

I was about to snatch the phone and give whoever it was on the other line a few polite French words. But Rachel kept talking before I could. "Well, she doesn't want to talk over the phone, she wants you to meet her at Breadstix in an hour… and she said that's the only way she will talk to you. So if you don't show up then she won't talk to you." Ugh! Way to be a fucking baby Santana. She better hope I've calmed down by the time I get there, or this bitch will be receiving a two piece and a biscuit.

"Okay, tell the hoe I'll be there, and go get dressed you're coming with me." Rachel nodded and quickly told whoever it was what I said and left out of my room. Sigh. I picked up the stupid magazine and stuffed it in my purse. So if this bitch tried to play dumb, I would have evidence.

Just as I was about to get dressed my phone began to vibrate. Who the fuck could be calling at a time like this? I quickly snatched it up, and answered it without looking at the caller I.d.

"Hello?" I sounded pissed, but that's because I was.

"That's really no way to talk to guy you love, when you're cheating on him with his ex-girlfriend." Sam. Oh. He sounds kind of pissed. Wait, did I ever say that I loved him? Not that I can recall.

I began to giggle a little, because Sam always knows how to make me laugh. I mean did he really think he was worthy of my love. Ha, yea right.

"What's so funny Brittany I'm being serious."

I laughed harder, because even though I'm going through a really tough time right now, I just had to laugh at his patheticness. Is that a word?

"BRITTANY S. PEIRCE ANSWER ME!" Oh hell no, was he shouting at me? He really wants to get his balls chopped off. Nobody yells at me, nobody. This just won't work out.

"Ah em." I had to clear my throat to get all the negativity out, because I didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. I mean the thought of losing me was definitely killing him. "Look, Sam." I started out, in my sweet voice. So far so good. "I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to, but if you ever raise you voice at me again, I will personally chop your balls off, cook them and make you eat them." Well so much for being polite.

"And for your information, I never loved you, and Santana and I are not seeing each other. But since you're too much of a jackass to see that I'm going to hang up now, and you can call me back when you gain some damn common sense." I didn't wait for a reply from him, I just hung up in his face, because that's how nice I am. I didn't want to make him beg for my forgiveness, I let him keep his pride.

Sigh. I began to gather my clothes and contemplate on the very generous deed I just did. I am such a nice person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rachel, come on. We don't have all day." I'm all dressed and ready to go. What the hell is taking Rachel so long? I peeked out my window to see if at least some of the paparazzi and reporters had let up since I last looked. Nope.

"Okay, Britt, I'm ready to go." Whoa, hold up, rewind did I miss something? Rachel was wearing a fitted black dress that stopped above her knees, way above her knees. She looked… hot.

"Uh, Rache, I think you're a bit over dressed. I mean look at what I'm wearing." I only had on some skinny jeans and a designer shirt.

"Oh, well um, I've never met Ms. Lopez and I want to look good." I had to laugh at that.

"Rachel what do you care? She's the enemy for crying out loud, she doesn't even matter." She just ignored me and kept walking towards the door, and as soon as she opened it all hell broke loose. I was being bombarded with questions and photos.

"Brittany is it true that you and Santana are together?" Damn reporters.

"Ms. Peirce is it true that the two of you have been seeing each other for months, and you only used Sam as a cover up?"

"Is it true that you and Ms. Lopez are planning a wedding?" Ok, where the hell did that come from? Each question was crazier than the last, and I've learned the easiest way to get rid of _them _is to ignore them. So that's what I did. I refused to look at the cameras, or answer questions. I just got into my car and drove off.

I pulled up in the parking lot of Breadstix. Did those damn reporters follow me? Because as soon as I got out of my damn car, there were flashes coming from everywhere, and once again those ridiculous questions.

"Ms. Peirce I heard from a reliable source that you are planning on moving to Mexico with Ms. Lopez. Is that true?" reliable source yea right.

"Brittany, look over here." Damn could they look or sound anymore desperate or insane?

I just covered my face with my hand as I followed Rachel into the restaurant. It was surprisingly empty. Santana must have booked the whole place. Does she really think she can buy me?... Hell no!... Well maybe, but only a little piece of me.

We were standing in the entrance when a hostess approached us. "Ah, Ms. Peirce, Ms. Lopez is waiting for you. Right this way." She said as she led us into the dining area.

There she was, Santana Lopez, sitting there at the table talking to some blonde haired nobody. I could feel my anger begin to creep back into my system at the sight of her. I didn't want her to notice us walking towards her, I wanted to sneak up on her and… I don't know scare her or something.

But to my luck, she looked up from her conversation and smiled at me. "Brittany, Hi." She said as she got up from her seat, and walked around the table to pull my chair out.

Oh, how gentlemanly of her. With that gesture some of my anger subsided. Well enough of it to the point that I was able to give a faint smile and take my seat without insulting her.

She walked back around the table and sat next to that blonde haired nobody again. "Oh, um this is my assistant Quinn." She said while pointing to the blonde. "Quinn this is-"

"Oh, as If I need an introduction." The blonde said while smiling at me. She reached her hand out to shake mine. "Brittany I've watched all your movies. I absolutely love your work." I just sat there baffled, my fucking life was just about over, and here we are sitting at a table having a pointless introduction. What the flying fuck?

"Look, I didn't come here…" But before I could give them both a piece of my mind Rachel interrupted me.

"Brittany, don't be rude. Hi, I'm Rachel, Brittany's assistant." She said while slightly rising out of her seat to shake Santana's hand. Yea, Rachel's a bit of a midget.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." Santana said with a smile. How could she be so fucking peachy right now? This wasn't just my life being ruined it was hers too. I know she wants revenge and all but is it worth ruining her _own _life?

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jen said as she took Rachel's hand in hers. Wait, was that her name? Not the point, the point was the two wouldn't quit smiling at each other, and last time I checked a handshake does not take that damn long.

"No, the pleasure is all mines." Rachel said looking flustered. The hell is her problem? I can't take any more of this. This is not what I came here for.

"Stop! Just stop with the fucking kumbaya shit, okay? We all know why we're here, so if we could stop acting like we're going to be lifelong friends, and start talking about the big ass elephant in the room, that would be nice." I smirked when all three of them looked at me a bit appalled.

Gasp. "Brittany." Rachel said in a shocked tone. I don't know why she was acting so surprised she knows this is how I act.

"No, it's perfectly fine Rachel." Santana said while fixing her gaze on me. "She's upset, with reason to be. I saw the tabloids and…" I'm pretty sure what she had to say wasn't important, so I just interrupted her.

"Look, Santana I know."

"You, know?" she asked. "Know what?"

"I know that you planned this whole thing to get back at me for taking Sam." I began to lean back in my chair because I didn't like the way she was looking at me. "And I'm not mad; in fact it was totally a legit prank. I'll give you props, but we need to release a statement_ together_ saying that this isn't true."

It was odd, I really wasn't mad at the moment. But then she began to chuckle a little. Hmm? "Excuse me, but I don't find anything I just said funny. Look, if you want Sam back you can have him. He's totally yours."

I am being totally generous right now, but obviously she's mistaking my kindness for weakness, because she is still laughing. That bitch, here I am trying to be nice and she is over there giggling like a damn hyena.

"Oh please." She finally said through her giggles. "You're being really ridiculous right now. Sam was never anything serious for me, he just looked really good." She let out a sigh. "And seriously? You think I planned this?"

She is currently confusing the hell out of me right now. She knows she planned this. "Look Santana let's just cut the bullshit lies. I know you planned this, and I'm not mad. I repeat I'm not mad. You don't even have to admit to it. Just release a statement with me saying this isn't true."

She began to chuckle again. What the fucking hell? "Brittany, I told you before I did not plan this. I mean why would I do that? And as for us releasing a statement together… that's a no can do."

"Wait, what? You know if I release one by myself the media won't believe me." I'm trying to keep my cool, but I don't know how much longer I can hold my tongue, because she's seriously asking for it. "Why won't you just do it?"

"Quinn, show her the offers." Santana said, but there was no answer. I was beginning to think Glen was deaf until I realized she and Rachel had been lost in drooling over each other while Santana and I talked. I thought they were being quiet.

"Quinn, snap out of it and show her the offers." Santana said a little sterner this time.

"Oh, yea, right." She said while shuffling in her bag and handing me some papers.

I took the papers and looked over them. My eyes went wide, and my mouth fell open at what was written on the paper.

"I didn't plan this Brittany, really I didn't, but these magazine companies, and talk shows are bending over backwards to try and get us to talk to them." I was still pretty much drooling over the piece of paper in my hand.

"Is Vogue Magazine really offering a million just for an interview?" I asked, because that was a bit much. We had only been "dating" for a matter of hours. Imagine what they would be offering if we waited a week. The price would only go up. Maybe I wasn't giving Santana enough credit.

"Yep, now we could release that statement like you want to do… Or we could just put on a show for the world. I mean we are both amazing actresses. What do you say?"

I just looked from her to the piece of paper in my hand. Never, in all my years of being famous and dating other famous people, had I gotten so much publicity or money (offers) off of a relationship. "I say that I am an amazing actress." She just sucked her teeth and let out a light chuckle.

"But, I guess it wouldn't do any harm for us to be in a fake relationship." I said still looking at the paper. It was really beautiful decorated with all those dollar signs and zeros. "I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Nothing, only good could come of this. Right?

**Yea that's right, I ship Faberry! :) I also toned Brittany down a tiny bit in this chapter. I just wanted to have a story where Brittany's the bitch, instead of Santana. But, Brittany's too sweet her attitude will never last. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have a mixed crowd on Brittany… Well don't worry, I think you all will like who she becomes, or is becoming, however you want to put it. But thanks everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites, it makes me happier than you will ever know! Well enjoy. Oh, and I definitely don't own glee. I wish I did though.**

"_But, I guess it wouldn't do any harm for us to be in a fake relationship." I said still looking at the paper. It was really beautiful decorated with all those dollar signs and zeros. "I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Nothing, only good could come of this. Right?_

"So does that mean you'll do it? You'll go along with it?" I finally tore my gaze from the paper when I heard the excitement in Santana's voice. What the hell is she so happy about? Must be the same thing I'm happy about, MONEY!

"Uh, yea, sure whatever. I'll go along with it." Well I guess everything is settled here. "Okay, well I'll just leave now." I said while grabbing my bag, and pushing my chair back to stand.

"No, wait… shouldn't we discuss like some rules or something?" She asked looking at me kind of nervously. Rules for what? This was only a fake relationship. Why would we need rules for something that doesn't even exist?

"Rules? Rules for what?" I didn't really know what she was getting at.

"Uh, you know, now that we're a "couple" we have to, you know, go on dates and stuff. We have to do interviews together, and take a lot of pictures together… You know to make this thing believable." I flopped back down in my chair.

I suppose she is right. I mean reporters and talk show hosts probably would want both of us at an interview, and we would have to take a lot of pictures together… Did she say date? Hold the hell up. "Um, I understand the interviews, and pictures but did you say date?"

She began to blush. What? Did I say something? Why the hell is she not looking at me? "Uh, yea… yes I did, because we uh… we have to uh get to know each other, kind of." I just cocked up an eyebrow in confusion. I really didn't see a reason for us to get to know each other. "So that when we talk about each other in an interview it will at least seem like we know a little bit about one another. Plus dates would help us to become friends, and I think this whole thing would be easier if we are at least friends."

She said while finally looking up at me and giving me a nervous smile. Why was she nervous in the first place? Did I miss something? Should I be nervous too? "Uh, okay, I guess you have a point there, but could we not call it a date?"

"Oh, um… sure… I just didn't know what else to call it. I mean that's what couples usually call their outings, and it would just be us two, so I just figured…" What the hell is she rambling on about? A simple yes or no would have done the job.

"Ok, stop it Santana. First off we're not a couple. I for one am just doing this for the money, when I look at you all I see is dollar signs. And secondly who says it will be just the two of us? Why can't we like bring along our lovesick puppies?" I said while playfully slapping Rachel on the arm.

"Hey, that is so not funny!" Rachel whined. Ugh well it wasn't my fault. She had been drooling over Ren the entire time we were there.

"Yea, Rachel's right that wasn't funny." Ren said. There was a pause, a comfortable silence, I guess, until Ren started talking again. "But, could we really come along?" I snapped my head to her, because this was just too funny.

"Hahaha, are you kidding me?" I said through my laughter. This was just too damn funny. I looked over to Rachel. Oh, God was she blushing? "Hahaha!" My stomach is hurting! "Oh of course you two love birds can come along." I was still laughing at them, because damn this was funny.

"Brittany, nothing is really that funny." I think Rachel is getting a bit annoyed with me, I guess the fun is over. "And we are not lovesick puppies or love birds, last time I checked I am 100% human being." Oh Rachel, shut the hell up, that was totally lame.

"Okay whatever you say _human_." Rachel and Ren seemed to have finally snapped out of their trance with each other. So time to get down to business, time to set some ground rules with Santana. I turned my attention from Rachel to the Latina. What happened to her? She was looking a little…. Downcast.

"Okay, Santana, let's get down to…" Before I could finish she stood up and mumbled something, I guess it was an 'excuse me' before she left and went somewhere. What just happened? I just looked to Rachel and Ren to find an answer in them, but I guess they were just as surprised as me.

"What the hell is her problem?" I said not really caring, and I guess they could sense that.

"Brittany, why are you so insensitive?" Rachel asked me. I hate it when she uses big words, like I'm supposed to know what the hell inquisitive means.

"You know it might have been what you said to her earlier." I shifted my attention to Ren. What did I say? "Like how you only see her as a chance to make money, or something like that." How the hell had she heard that? I thought she was in a Rachel induced coma.

"Oh, but I don't know why that would make her be all weird and stuff." Why would she even care about my opinion? I hadn't even meant that, it was just something I said before I thought about saying it. I do it all the time, so it's definitely not anything to act weird over. She's just being too sensitive.

"Have you ever thought that, that might have been a little hurtful?" What was Rachel even talking about? What I said was not that bad, and it damn sure wasn't hurtful. What's wrong with these people?

"Uh, no. Why would saying that when I look at her all I see is dollar signs be hurtful? If anything she should be taking it as a complement." Hell that was a complement. Well it wasn't intended to be a complement, but now that I think of it, that was a very sweet thing for me to say.

Rachel just shook her head at me. "Britt, you need to apologize." Rachel told me. What? Why should I apologize? And for what? I am Brittany Susan Peirce, better known as Brittany Bitch! I don't apologize for anything.

"I agree with Rachel, you should definitely apologize." Ren said. For some odd reason I just don't think that's her name. I'm getting off topic here.

"I am not apologizing!" I'm Brittany, if anything she needs to apologize to me. Just then Santana came back and sat down… still looking like someone said something wrong to her. What's her deal?

"Oh um, Quinn could you help me with my make up?" Rachel asked as she stood up from the table to leave. Oh, so that was her name Quinn.

"Oh, uh, sure. Let's go." Quinn said while following Rachel to the restroom. Those bitches! Why would they leave me alone with her? Well I guess it's not so bad, I mean she won't even look at me. So that's a good thing. But this is a tad bit awkward.

"Okay so… you ready to set some ground rules?" She didn't even answer she just nodded her head. What the hell? Did I really hurt her feelings? Ugh. Maybe if I just continue talking she'll forget about it. "Okay so I was thinking, we could like have our uh meet-up days on Tuesdays and Saturdays and any day in between when we're not busy." She's still not looking at me. Ugh!

"Yea, ok." She mumbled. Why is she being like this? Is she really that sensitive? Ugh, I guess there's only one way out of this. I guess I have to swallow my damn pride if I want to make her happy again.

"Look, Santana I don't know why you just started acting like this all of a sudden, but if it has anything to do with what I said…" Oh she's finally looking at me. Bravo Brittany, Bravo. "You know about when I see you, I just want you to know I didn't mean it, and I uh… uh… I apologize." Yea I stuttered a little bit, but that's because I never apologize, I'm not used to it.

"Really?" She asked sounding kind of surprised.

"Yes really." I gave her a half smile, not my diva smirk. _My _half smile, the one that no one ever got to see, because they didn't deserve to see it. But, Santana looks really cute and sad so I guess she deserves it.

Oh jeez, aren't I just a big teddy bear. Ugh, whatever. I just hope she doesn't expect it to happen again… because it won't. It _definitely _will not happen again.

"Thanks, Brittany, for the apolo..."

"Yea, no problem, so can we get back to the rules?" I wasn't trying to be rude, but it sounded like I was. "Cause I kind of have somewhere to be." Great now it sounds like I have more important things to do than to be here.

"Oh, uh, sure. So I was thinking when we go out in public we should hold hands." Okay I get that. I nodded my head so she would continue. "And we could you know, be all touchy feely like regular gross couples do."

"Okay, I totally have this down. We are so going to be on every magazine cover there is." I was definitely smiling like a dork at that thought.

"Oh, and we can also date people on the side, privately of course. So you can stay with Sam you would just have to talk to him about the situation, so he could understand." Oh, right Sam. Why do I feel horrible all of a sudden about that whole… _situation._

"Santana, I'm sorry about th…"

"You don't have to, like I said before Sam was nothing serious for me. He was just some arm candy." She's totally chill about the whole thing. If it were me I'd flip out. But she's sitting her being all graceful and what not. Wow, that's really… cool of her? What am I even thinking about anymore?

"Okay, so I guess we're done here. Ready to go?" She asked me while standing to come and pull my chair out for me. Aww, that's sweet… I guess.

"Yea, let's go get Ellen and Portia." I said playfully. She giggled a little at that. Her laugh is kind of cute… kind of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of us were now walking out of Breadstix. Santana and I are holding hands, because that's one of the rules, we have to do it. As soon as we step out the door the flashing and the questioning begins.

"Over here, look over here." The paparazzi yelled.

"How long have you two really been together?" Ugh so annoying.

I was totally focused on not focusing on all the chaos when I felt warm breath hit my ear. It scared the shit out of me. "They really are crazy about us… But we do make one hot couple." Santana said whispering in my ear.

I turned to look at her she had a smile plastered on her face. She leaned back in to whisper in my ear. "You're blushing." Shit! Why am I blushing?... She scared me that's why.

I was about to reply, but when I looked up We were already at my car. So why bother? I turned back to Santana. "So I guess this is goodbye, I'll text you ok?"

She smiled at me again. "Okay." I turned to get in my car. "Brittany, wait." I felt her grab my arm to stop me.

I turned back around. Before I could even say what. I felt two lips crash into mine….. ….. ….. …. Sorry my mind temporarily went blank. That was definitely not a part of the plan. She pulled away and smiled. I couldn't return a smile, hell I couldn't even move. That was not a part of the plan. What the hell?

"Okay, Brittany. Text me." She said still smiling while she walked away. I just stood there, still in shock.

"Britt, get in the damn car. I'm ready to go." Rachel's voice interrupted my daze.

I drove all the way home thinking the same thing over and over again. That was **not** a part of the plan.

**So how was that? What do you think of Brittany? Is that better or no? Give her some time, she can't change overnight. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm convinced that the majority of you want me to keep Brittany Bitch around a little longer before Brittany Peirce starts to come out. Well that's what I got from the ones that reviewed. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about those of you who want a sweet Britt.**

**slim14- **I literally laughed out loud at your comment! Too funny!

**NightNox & definitelyalopez- **Jealous Britt? This should be fun!

**Okay so thanks everyone for all the email alerts I got! You all make me so happy! I hope you enjoy, and unfortunately I don't own Glee.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Rachel." I whined. "It's Friday; do you know what that means?" I was hoping she would say it for me so I wouldn't have to say it.

"Uh, it means…. The day after Thursday, and the one before Saturday?" How the hell could she be confused at a time like this? I mean come on isn't it obvious?

"Yes, Rachel that is true, but not the answer I was looking for… today is Friday." She just looked at me as if I not speaking English. I am speaking English; it's the only language I know. Ugh! "Tomorrow is Saturday. That means Santana and I, are having a meet-up day." Why am I so nervous about this anyway?

Maybe it is because of that damn kiss. Why did she have to kiss me? I know we talked about when it I got home that night, but still that kiss just changed things.

**Flashback**

_I drove all the way home thinking the same thing over and over. That was __**not **__a part of the plan._

_When I finally made it home I flopped down on the couch, and Rachel began to blabber on about something Quinn said while they were in the bathroom "fixing her makeup." Yea right, more like sucking her lipstick off. I thought I taught her not to kiss on the first date… I've failed as a parent._

"_Brittany are you listening?" Rachel asked. I just nodded my head I didn't feel like answering her. She was always talking, I wish she would just shut the hell up. All I wanted to do was think about that kiss… No think about what Santana was thinking of when she kissed me. We hadn't agreed to that, so why would she do it?_

_Santana was either psychic, or had the best timing in the world, because as I was ramming my brain with thoughts of her kissing me, my phone began to vibrate._

_**New Message**_

_**From: Santana- Hey Brittany, I just wanted to make sure you made it home okay, and to apologize for kissing you, I know it wasn't a part of the plan.**_

_Aww she wanted to make sure I got home safe. _

_**To: Santana- Thanks for checking on me, I'm fine though. & you don't have to apologize for that, it was no big deal… I just want to know why you did it, if it wasn't part of the plan?**_

"_Britt… Britt!" I snapped my head up to face an annoyed looking Rachel. What? Did I do something? "You're not even listening to me, and why were you smiling at your phone a minute ago?" She looked at me questioningly, and I was about to answer, but my phone began to vibrate again… Had I really been smiling?_

_**From: Santana- Well, I forgot to bring it up, but the paparazzi were there taking photos of us, so I thought I would kiss you because isn't it what couples do? Like I said I'm sorry, I'll give you fair warning next time.**_

_Oh, I hadn't thought about the kiss as another way to 'sell' our fake romance. Well it all makes sense now, I guess... Next time? _

_**To: Santana- Oh, okay… and next time?**_

"_Brittany I'm leaving call me in the morning, when you feel like listening." I guess she's had enough of me ignoring her. It's really not that big of a deal, I ignore her all the time. What makes this time so different? Girls and their damn mood swings._

_I was about to get up and show her out the door, but my phone began to vibrate. I looked from my phone to Rachel. Hmm, Rachel knows where door is she can show herself out. "Bye Rache." She didn't even answer I just heard the door shut. She better not be mad at me._

_**From: Santana- Yes, next time. Don't act like you didn't like it… I know you did. I want to ask you something.**_

_How did she know I liked it? Hell I don't even know if I liked it. Did I like it? Is she flirting with me? What does she want to ask me?_

_**To: Santana- It was…. Ok. & ask away.**_

…_**..**_

_I checked my phone for the thousandth time. She still hasn't replied yet. What does she need to ask me? It's been at least 5 minutes. I unlocked my phone to make sure I actually sent the message, because I have a tendency to type a message and forget to press send. _

_No, I sent it. I'll just send her another message. Just as I was typing my phone began to vibrate._

_**From: Santana- I was wondering if it could just be the two of us on Saturday? I know you wanted to bring the love birds along, but I'd prefer if it were just the two of us on our first… meet-up? If you don't want to be alone with me then we can bring them.**_

_I didn't want to seem like I was waiting for her to text me back so I waited for a couple of seconds before I replied._

_**To: Santana- No, that sounds like a great idea, they can come along another time. Why would I not want to be alone with you? **_

_**From: Santana- I don't know, but I'm glad you think so. I can't wait! Sweet dreams :)**_

_She might actually make me like her if she keeps saying and doing the things she's doing… What the hell, am I thinking about? This has got to stop. _

_**To: Santana- Good night, I'll see you on Saturday.**_

_I quickly text her back and headed in the bathroom to get ready for bed._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Britt, I think it's safe to call it a date. Seeing as how it will only be the two of you, since you guys decided that Quinn and I can't come along." I could sense a hint of sadness in her voice. Seriously, what is it with girls, and all their damn emotions?

"It most definitely isn't a date, just two people going out to make small talk. No big deal."

"Okay, whatever you say… But I still think it's a date." Well it's a good thing I don't really give a rat's ass about what you think.

"So, do know what she has planned…" I was listening to her at first, I really was, but I kept feeling soft vibrations coming from my pants pocket. I grabbed my phone.

**New Message**

**From: Santana- Hey Brittany, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, if you're not busy. I can't really go out in public without being tackled by paparazzi and fans, and Quinn isn't here today. So I thought maybe you and I could hang out at my place?**

I read the message then I read it one more time. Is it even a good idea to go over to her place today, I mean we do have a date tomorrow. No, we have a _meet- up. _Isn't that like bad luck or something? You're not supposed to see the other person before a meet-up. No, I think that's wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, um… Santana just invited me over to her house… Do you think it's a good idea for me to go?" Do I even want to spend my Friday with her? I guess, it beats staying at home.

"I don't see why it would be a bad idea… Is Quinn over at her house?" Of course Rachel would find a way to make this about her and Quinn. I've never met someone so selfish.

"Rachel, it would be nice if you could pull your head out of Quinn's ass for just one minute, and no Santana said she wasn't there." Rachel's mouth fell open. Eww. I pushed her chin up before walking past her to get my keys.

**To: Santana: Sure, I'll be over in a few. Text me the address.**

XXXXXX

Oh so this is Santana's house. It's almost as big as mine… almost. I pulled up in her circular driveway and parked my car behind the one that was already there. I wonder if this is one of her cars. I didn't think too much about. I just hopped out of my car and went to ring the doorbell.

It's taking her longer than I think it should take to answer the door… Oh now she comes to the door. I was just about to tell her what I thought of her, but then she smiled at me, and my anger just kind of melted away. I don't know what to think about that, I find it kind of weird.

"Hi, Brittany. I'm sorry you had to wait, but I have…" Just then I saw a dark figure rise from behind Santana and hug from behind. What the fuck? She's in a relationship? Who the fuck is this guy?

"Uh, Santana who is this?" I tried my best not to sound pissed, but I failed… miserably. I don't even know why I'm mad. Hadn't we agreed to date people on the side. I mean I still have Sam.

She looked at me confused; I guess she doesn't understand why I'm mad either. "Oh, this is my… friend. His name is Noah." Friends definitely don't hug each other from behind.

"Hi, Brittany it's nice to meet you." The bastard said while extending his hand to shake mine. I just waved him off I didn't like the way he was holding Santana. I mean why would she even allow her _friend_ to hug her like that.

"Uh, excuse me, but how do you know my name?" I asked him.

I watched as he awkwardly placed his hand back on Santana's stomach. I'll chop his fucking fingers off! "Uh, you _are_ like a big movie star is it weird that I know your name?" Is he trying to be smart with me?

I was just about to grace him with some of my fluent French words, but the sound of Santana's voice calmed my nerves… a little.

"Hey, I think it's time for you to go." At first I thought she was talking about me, but then I saw she was unwrapping herself from his grip.

"Okay, babe, I'll see you later." Babe? Is he fucking serious? He took a quick glance at me, and I gave him my diva smirk to let him know that it was fun winning Santana's attention. But, I wasn't expecting the next thing he did.

He turned back to Santana, and kissed her… dead on the mouth. What? Did he just? Did she just let him? WHAT THE FUCK? He quickly brushed passed me and mumbled a cocky nice meeting you before he got into his car and left.

I was still standing there, in front of Santana. She was blushing, and fidgeting with her hands. Why won't she look at me? I gripped on to my purse strap. Should I go? She's still not looking at me… yea maybe I should just go, I've seen enough here anyway.

"Okay, well um it was nice dropping by, I'll just see you tomorrow." I sounded kind of defeated. What the hell is going on with me? I began to turn around.

"No, Britt don't go!" It sounds like she's begging me to stay. Did she just call me Britt? "I mean, you haven't even came in yet… Please don't go." I turned back around to look at her. She looked really… beautiful. That's beside the point, I still haven't forgotten about what just happened.

"Santana what the hell was that?" She scrunched her eyebrows up at me. "Don't look at me like that, that bastard had his hands all over you, and friends don't do that. He's not just your friend is he? And what was that kiss about? Why would you…"

I was silenced when she grabbed my hand and held it firmly in hers. Ugh! Why do I feel like this, she's driving me crazy! She's not looking at me anymore, she's just focused on my hand. Is something on my hand? I took a peak, but nothing was there. "Britt are you mad at me?" She's finally looking at me again. Hell yea I'm mad!... But not at her though. I don't know what the hell I'm so riled up about.

I just look away. I don't want her to see that I'm upset. Not sad upset, I'm just mad as hell. I guess she took this as a bad sign. "Please, don't be mad at me, he just dropped by uninvited." I still refused to look at her, because she could've just told him to leave.

I felt a soft hand grab my face and my head was being turned to face her. "Could you just look at me?" I just snatched my face back out of her hand and began to look around again. I know I'm being stubborn, but I like how she's acting right now… I don't want her to stop.

I heard her let out a frustrated sigh, and she mumbled something, but it was in Spanish. I wish she would say it louder, I find it sexy that she can speak another language. Wait, what? "Britt..." I have to look at her. I can't not look at her, especially when she's saying my name so soft like that.

I inhale a really deep breath until it feels like my lungs are about to explode before facing her. She looked kind of relieved that I finally turned to face her. I rolled my eyes at myself because my emotions are taking me on a roller coaster right now. Ugh! "San, I'm not mad at you."

Her lips broke out into the hugest grin I've ever seen. I've never realized the effect her smile had on me, it makes me feel… good. Like I should be smiling too. So that's what I did, I began to smile back at her. "What are you smiling about?" I asked because I'm pretty sure it's weird for two people to just stand outside smiling at each other without talking.

"You called me San." Oh yea I did call her that.

"Well you called me Britt, so I had to get even." She let out a light chuckle before she grabbed my hand, and led me inside her house.

**Okay, I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. I feel a little iffy about it. Well, let me know what you think. Next chapter will be their first date! Or as Brittany would say, their first Meet-up. (Rolls my eyes).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the email notifications! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, alert, or favorite. I definitely don't own Glee, but if I did there be no such thing as a stupid mid-season finale. Life suck without Glee!**

"_Well you called me Britt, so I had to get even." She let out a light chuckle before she grabbed my hand, and led me inside her house._

Wow, it's gorgeous in here. I looked around taking in an eye full. Santana really does have great taste if she decorated all of this herself. Even though, her house could easily be mistaken for a castle, it feels cozy in here… kind of like home, but I wouldn't know anything about that.

"Britt do you want anything? Something to eat or drink?" Santana asked me. I don't answer, not because I'm ignoring her, but because I'm so caught up in admiring the beauty of her home that I can't really process what she's saying. She didn't bother to ask me again I just felt her tugging me to another part of the house.

Oh shit! She's still holding my hand. I completely forgot. I haven't even noticed until now. I look down to our linked hands. Why is she holding my hand in the first place? Maybe she's just trying to be nice and make sure I don't get lost in here… yea that's it. But I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

I look down at our linked hands once more. It just feels too weird, so I pull my hand away from hers and put it in my pants pocket. I guess I surprised her, because she came to an abrupt stop, it kind of caught me off guard a little.

She turned to look at me. Her facial expression was odd. She looked a little confused and hurt, but I don't know why. "Britt, is there something wrong?"

I cocked up my eye brow in confusion. Why would something be wrong? "No, nothing's wrong." I said, not really understanding why she would ask that.

"Then why'd you-" She cut herself off. "Never mind just follow me." Okay? I guess.

I kept following her until we reached the kitchen. I immediately took a seat at the bar, not that I wanted to drink, it's just I always feel cool when I sit at them. Mostly because stools are one of the only things I can sit on, and have my feet not touch the ground. So I can swing them freely. Yea, I know, I'm such a dork.

"So do you want something to eat or drink?" Santana asked again.

"Could I have a bottle of water?" She gave me a small smile and nodded before she opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. She handed mine to me, and took a seat on the stool next to mine. Neither one of us are saying anything, we're just awkwardly drinking our water.

I wonder why she invited me over here, if she's not even going to make an effort to entertain me? I take a glance at her to find that she's staring at me. Why? "What?" I don't like it when people stare at me. I mean because I'm famous people stare at me all the time, but the way she's looking at me is… different.

"Oh… um… Can I ask you something?" I just nod my head and take a big gulp of my water. "Were you, um…. Were you… jealous of Noah?" What?

My eyes went wide. I was about to let out a quick 'no', but I forgot about the water that was in my mouth. It all of a sudden decided to attack my throat. It felt like I was drowning. I began to cough, uncontrollably.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Santana asked, but I can't reply… I'm still coughing like an idiot. She began to rub my back to soothe my distraught throat. It helped because soon after my coughing subsided.

I took a deep breath and sat my water down. I think that's enough of that. I looked back to Santana, she's still rubbing my back, and now she's smiling at me. I smile back at her, because when she smiles it makes me want to smile too.

"No, I wasn't jealous of that bastard." The tone of my voice didn't match my facial expression. I was still smiling, but I sounded so bitter at the memory of him. I don't understand what it is about him that ticks me off; I mean I don't even know the guy.

"Well, it sure seemed like it." She said averting her gaze from me. I hate it when she does that.

"No, I wasn't jealous of him." Was I jealous of him? No, I just didn't like how he was holding Santana, so possessively, like she belongs to him. Then the bastard had the nerve to kiss her in front of me. Who does he think he is?

"Well then why were you acting like that?"

There was a pause. "Can, I ask you something now?" She returned her gaze to me, and nodded her head. "Okay… so who is this Noah, guy? I mean you say he's your friend, but friends don't call each other babe, or hug each other from behind… or kiss each other. What's the deal with you two?"

She refocused her eyes on anything but me, again. Maybe she doesn't want me to see something, because every time I don't want people to see I'm upset I look away. But why would she be upset? "Britt, if I tell you something… personal, could you promise not to judge me?" She asked looking hopeful.

I gave her an encouraging smile. "I promise."

She took in a deep breath and kept staring at stuff that wasn't me. "Usually I wouldn't tell anybody this, not even Quinn, but for some odd reason I trust you, and I feel comfortable enough to tell you about this. I know we haven't been… friends? For long but you make me feel comfortable."

I just kept staring at her, I'm glad she feels comfortable around me, because usually people were intimidated by me, or just thought I was a straight up bitch. I don't know why they would think that though.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, but you promised not to judge me." She squeezed her eyes shut, and took in a deep breath. "Noah, and I aren't together… we're… well I'm… no he's…" I don't like to see her struggle like this. She wasn't about to cry, but it just seemed like she couldn't find the right words, maybe she's not ready to tell anybody whatever she's trying to tell me.

"San, you don't have to." I said while laying my hand on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "I know, but for some unknown crazy reason, I want to tell you." I smiled back, because my goodness that smile was contagious. "Um, Britt… I'm using him…for uh… pleasure." Wait, what?

"So you have sex with him?" I asked trying to better understand the whole situation.

"I prefer saying pleasure." But she seems like too good of a person for that. Why would she do that to herself? She deserves better.

"Santana, why would you…" I didn't want to finish that sentence, I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm implying anyway.

"I don't know… I just… feel so… lonely sometimes. I mean I have this big house and more than enough money, you would think I'd be happy or at least satisfied, but I'm not. Something's just not there, and I know what I'm missing, I just can't seem to find it. So I thought using other people for pleasure would make me feel better… but it doesn't." I'm glad she's getting all of this off of her chest.

"But, if it doesn't make you feel any better, then why would you continue to put yourself through that?" I'm usually not the nosey type, well yes I am, but I really wanted to help her. Why? I have absolutely no idea. I guess it's because I now consider her to be one of my two friends. Rachel being the other one.

"I guess… I guess I'm scared." Hearing her sound so fragile and vulnerable made me feel… weird. A feeling that I'm pretty sure I've never felt before. Like I wanted to hold her, and make all her problems disappear. I didn't want her to have to talk about this anymore, she'd already said enough. It's obviously a sore spot for her.

"I know exactly how you feel." She snapped her head up to look at me.

"You do?" She asked kind of surprised.

"Mmhm." I said while nodding my head. "Except, I'm the opposite of you. I don't use people for… you know, instead I don't allow myself that kind of pleasure." She raised both of her eyebrows.

"So are you… are you a virgin?"

I let out a soft giggle, because I definitely am not a virgin. "No, I've done it before just a long time ago… I stopped because like you I feel like something's missing, and every time I would indulge in that type of pleasure, it would always feel like the other person would take something away from me. Like they were only digging a deeper hole within me." I can't believe I'm telling her this. "And at one point I just felt empty, so I decided no more. I deserve better, and sex never really meant anything to me anyway, it only stole little bits and pieces away from me, so it was easy to stop."

She gave me a sweet smile. "You know, you are the kindest, sweetest, strongest person I've ever met." I could tell she meant every word of that statement.

"Where did that come from?" I don't see why I deserve such nice compliments I didn't even do anything for her.

"I just have a feeling people don't tell you that enough." Well, people didn't tell me that at all. I mean of course fans said that, but isn't that their job to say those kinds of things? People, who really know me never said things like that, not even Rachel.

"Thanks San." Her statement really did mean a lot to me. So much that I even wanted to repay her, but with what…. Oh I know. I hopped down from my stool and pulled her into tight embrace. I want her to know how thankful I am. So I squeezed really, really tight.

"Uh, Britt. I can't breathe." I let out a light chuckle before I let her go. We stared at each other before I awkwardly looked away.

"Okay, so um… It's getting late I better head out." Her facial expression quickly fell.

"No, don't go." She said almost pleadingly.

I chuckled again. "We have a big date tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to look up to par."

Her eyes went wide, and the corners of her lips twitched up into a really huge smile. I looked at her confusingly before I smiled back. "Britt!... You just said we have a date tomorrow." I looked at her still smiling not really getting why she repeated what I just said.

"Yea, I did."

"That's the first time you've called it a _date. _Usually you would call it a meet-up." Oh, I guess it slipped my mind, but it doesn't matter.

"You tricked me into saying it, by giving me all those nice compliments… and besides what else do you call two people going out some place… _alone_?" I asked jokingly. She just gave a small giggle and shook her head a little.

"Okay, well I really don't want you to go, but I guess we'll see each other tomorrow. So I can wait until then." She hopped off of her stool and began to lead me to the door.

When we finally made it to the door, it was kind of awkward. Neither one of us knew how to say goodbye to each other. We didn't know whether to wave, shake hands, hug, or kiss. Well we can't kiss because the paparazzi aren't here.

"Okay, so this is it." I stated awkwardly. What's with all the awkward tonight?

"Yep, I guess it is." She stated back. I rocked back and forth on my heels to occupy myself. I felt two arms snake around my waist. I didn't even see her move in closer to me. I just draped my arms around her neck in response.

I like this hug, it's better than the hug I gave her earlier, because this one is soft. It's not cutting neither one of our air supply off. I felt her grip around me loosen a bit. Damn! I didn't want it to be over that quick.

She began to pull her arms from around my waist, and I stepped back a little. But she stopped me with a soft kiss on the cheek. I wasn't expecting that. I looked at her and gave her a small smile. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to thank you for listening… and talking with me. It was nice."

I was smiling like a dork after she said that. "No problem… anytime you need to talk just call me." She smiled back and nodded her head.

"Okay, well text me when you get home, and I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded my head and walked to my car. When I got in she was still standing at the door. So I began to wave like an idiot from the driver's seat. I could see her laugh at me, before waving back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Britt, are you awake?" I heard Rachel ask from the other side of my room door. Why didn't she just burst in like she does every other morning? I lazily opened my eyes to look at my door. Oh, I locked it. That's why. I mumbled a lazy yes, loud enough for her to hear it.

"Well, come out here, I have something for you." What could she possibly have for me? Can't she see I'm trying to sleep here?

I pried my head from the pillow and slung my feet to the floor. This better be good. I walked over to the door and swung it open. To be greeted by the biggest bouquet of flowers I've ever seen. It had roses, lilies, daffodils, carnations, daisies, and a lot of others too. I'd never seen such a creative bouquet.

"Aw, Rache, you shouldn't have." I said while taking the flowers from her.

"Uh, Britt, as much as I love you, I wouldn't try to please you this much. They aren't from me. But there is a card." She said while reaching into the flowers and retrieving an envelope.

I looked at it curiously before sitting the vase down and opening the envelope.

**To: Brittany**

**I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, or if you like flowers at all, so I just got you some of everything. I want you to know that I really appreciate the talk we had. You've made me realize something very important. I feel honored to be taking you out tonight. Have a good morning, and I'll be over to pick you up around 7. Wear something sexy ;).**

**Love, Sanatana.**

"Well, what does it say?" Rachel asked trying to get a peak of the letter.

"It says they aren't from Quinn so why do you even care?" I asked .

She just stared at me blankly before she exited the room. I guess I should be a little nicer to her… Oh what am I saying, Rachel's used to it by now.

I quickly looked around for my phone so I could text Santana and thank her for the flowers.

**To: Santana- Thanks for the flowers, I love them. You've made my morning already and I just woke up. & for future references my favorites are lilies!**

I can't believe she would do something so sweet for me, I guess that conversation meant more to her than I thought it had.

**From: Santana- I'm so glad you like them! I'm happy I could make you happy, and I'll be sure to remember that!**

I smiled at my phone before I went into the kitchen where Rachel was. She was cracking some eggs, rather angrily. Obviously I've hit a nerve. I inhaled a really deep breath, because I know what I have to do. "Rachel are you ok?" She looked up from her egg murdering.

"Yea… just fine." Ugh! No you're not.

I walk over to her and lay my head on her shoulder. "Rachel, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me." She stopped what she was doing and let out a sigh.

"Britt, I'm not mad at you, as much as I want to be I can't be." I knew she wasn't mad at me. That was something I never understood about her. No matter how much of a bitch I am to her, she never really gets mad at me. She may get annoyed but never mad. That's why she's my best friend. She's the only one that I know will stick by me through whatever

"I know you're not, but I hurt your feelings, and I feel like I owe you. So tonight when Santana and I go out, you can have one of my debit cards to take Quinn out some place nice." She turned to look at me. I lifted my head off her shoulder so I could smile at her, but she was shaking her head no.

"what? Why not? You two where practically drooling over each other the first day you met."

"Brittany that's really nice of you to do that, but really I couldn't ask that of you. Besides Quinn might be busy." Rachel just take the damn offer.

"Look, you've been there for me more times than I can count, I owe this to you and I won't take no for an answer. Besides I know Quinn isn't busy, because she'll be at Santana's waiting for her to get back from our date." Rachel's eyes went wide with shock.

"Britt! Did you just say date?" She was now poking me in the side. I began to laugh, she knows I'm ticklish. Why would she do that? I moved away from her.

"Yea, I said date. Now quit trying to change the subject and call Quinn to tell her you're taking her out tonight." She gave me a warm smile and walked closer to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, because even though Rachel has been my best friend for like ever we rarely share moments like this.

"Thanks, Britt. This means a lot to me." Maybe I should do stuff like this for people more often. First Santana now Rachel.

"No problem, now go call Quinn!"

**Okay I know I said that their first meet-up, well I guess now we can call it a date, was going to be in this chapter, but it's not, and I'm sorry. I promise it will be in the next chapter, which will be up soon, I assure you. I hope you enjoyed this new side to Brittany. Well don't forget to review! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I don't own Glee, but I do however want to say thank you for the email notifications! I hope you all enjoy this. **

"Okay, I can't wait to see you… Bye Quinn." I looked up from the floor of my closet to see an ecstatic looking Rachel. It made me smile to see how happy she was. I mean she's always happy, but not _this _happy. She smiled too, and flopped down on the floor to sit next to me. "Britt, what are you doing in here on the floor?" Isn't it obvious?

"I'm trying to find something to wear for tonight, but it seems like I have no clothes. When was the last time I went shopping?" That's odd, I can't remember the last time I couldn't remember not going shopping. But things are kind of crazy right now. Everybody wants to be all up in my grill about Santana and I. So I can't really go out in public.

"I don't know, maybe two weeks ago." Rachel said looking up into the air like she could see an answer. Maybe she could, so I looked up too. But, I didn't see anything except the ceiling. "Oh I know!" I was still looking up, I don't know why; I guess I fell into a light daydream. "Britt… what's up there?" She asked while looking back up, trying to see what I see.

I shook my head to rid myself of the trance I was in. "I don't know, you were looking up there, so I started looking up there… You said you know. Know what?" I asked while looking at her curiously.

"Oh, um, how about I go out and find you something to wear? I mean I need an outfit too, so I could just go for the both of us!" She looked excited, too excited. Rachel, doesn't really have the best sense of fashion, but she knows me well enough to know what I like.

Hmm? I'm still not sure that's a good idea, she's creeping me out with that smile. It looks like her face is going to crack. "Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Her smile lessened a little.

"Yea… yep. I've never been surer!" Okay, I still think she's a bit too excited, but whatever. I just need some clothes. I get up from my spot on the floor in search of my purse. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm getting my card, so you can get me an outfit."

"So you're going to let me get you something?" I could hear the excitement in her voice. Ok, seriously what is her deal?

"Rachel, what the hell are you so happy about? You're starting to scare me." I said while grabbing my purse and fishing for my wallet.

"Because… Do you know what this means?" I paused my actions to think. What does this mean?... What is she even talking about? I just shake my head, and continue my search. "Brittany do you realize that what you are going to wear tonight is all on me?" Uh yea that's kind of the point of her going out to pick out my outfit.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Oh, found it! I opened my wallet and handed her the card. "Here, could you find me a dress, a light blue one preferably." She just looked at me ignoring my outstretched arm. What now?

"Why does the color matter?" Why is she giving me that stupid smirk?

"Because, the blue on the dress will bring out my eyes. Duh! But, it can't just be any blue, make sure it's _light_ blue." Her smirk soon turned into that creeper smile she was wearing when we were in the closet. "What? Why are you smiling at me like that?" She just playfully snatched the card away, and walked past me.

She stopped when she was at the door. "I don't think Ms. Lopez will be paying too much attention to your eyes." Huh?

"What's that supposed to mean?" She just winked, and headed out the front door. I do one nice thing for her and she starts playing mind games. Ugh!

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm sitting here, rather awkwardly, waiting for my doorbell to ring. I take yet another glance at the clock. **6:45. **Santana still isn't here. I know she said 7:00, but she should be here by now, maybe she's not coming. I drop my head at the thought of her standing me up. I knew she wouldn't show. Then again, why do I care?

I could hear light footsteps coming from the kitchen. I quickly jump to my feet. Why? I don't know. It was only Rachel anyway. She was looking at herself in her compact mirror. "Okay, so I just talked to Quinn, and she said-"She cut herself off at the sight of me. Do I look that bad? I knew I shouldn't have curled my hair. I probably look like a poodle. "Britt, you look…"

"Horrible? I know." I could feel my cheeks growing red from the embarrassment.

"No, actually I was going to say hot… really hot. You were right, that blue does bring out your eyes." She gave me a warm smile, and walked over to me to fix one of my curls. "There, now you look perfect."

"Thanks Rache. You look nice too."

**Ding Dong.**

I snapped my head to the door. Oh shit! I looked back to Rachel, she just smiled at me and went for the door. Why am I so nervous? It feels like Jason is on the other side waiting to chop my head off with his… big knife? But, when Rachel swung the door open, what I saw definitely wasn't Jason.

It was Santana… of course. Who else would it be? She looked stunning in that black dress. It stopped way above her knees. But, it was low enough to leave you wondering, and those heels! They were just right. I could see the muscle in her leg flex with every movement she made. It was such a turn-

Seriously? Why can't I think of something else? Like maybe how I should stop staring at her like some damn pervert and say something. I opened my mouth to say 'hi', but I noticed she wasn't looking at me. Well she wasn't looking at my eyes. Instead she was searching me up and down. In a manner similar to the way I was just looking at her.

"Ahem." Quinn came out of nowhere. "Rachel are you ready to go?" I tore my gaze away from Santana, I forgot Rachel had been standing there.

"Oh, yea. I'm ready." She moved closer to Quinn and took her hand. "Have fun you two, and Britt, I told you so." She said in a sing song voice. She gave me a wink and disappeared into Quinn's car.

"What was she talking about?" Santana asked. I'm so going to kill Rachel when I get home tonight.

"Nothing, she just said that you two would be here at the same time, and I said you wouldn't… But look you guys both showed up at the same time." What? That was really fucking lame. I'm usually good at making up lies. What the hell is so different about tonight?

"Oh, uh ok… Well you look… nice." She said nervously. I could feel my cheeks grow red as I gave her a shy smile. Since when did I become such a girl? She's throwing me off my game. "No, what I meant to say was you look beautiful, really… That dress brings out your eyes." She said while averting her eyes away from me. Ha! I told Rachel! I knew she would notice!

With that, I had the biggest smile on my face. "You look beautiful too, and I really like your shoes… they're um… they work for you." She smiled back at me, and stretched her hand out for me to take it. I did, gladly so.

We walked outside hand in hand. Oh, she brought the limo. I could see our chauffer standing beside the car waiting for us. At the sight of us, he quickly moved to the back door, but was stopped by Santana. "It's okay, I got it." The man gave her a puzzled look before he nodded his head and made his way to the driver's side.

Santana opened the door and motioned for me to get in. I smiled at the nice gesture. She was always being so kind and… gentlewomanly? Towards me. No one ever opened doors for me, or pulled out my chair, or gave me nice compliments… Well not if it wasn't their job.

I smiled at her and got in. Soon after she followed. I was expecting her to sit on the other side of the limo. But, no she sat right next to me. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I just wasn't expecting her to do that.

XXXXXXXXX

We've been in here for a really long time, and it's silent, too silent. Well this isn't weird at all. I try to look out the window, but because of the dark tint I can't see out. Where are we going anyways? "Santana?" She looked over to me with raised eyebrows. "Where are we going?"

It took her a minute to answer. I think she was thinking about answer. "It's a surprise." She stated with a smile.

"I don't like surprises." Not true, I love surprises, but I really want to know where she's taking me.

"Well, my sources tell me that you love surprises." She said through her smile.

I smiled back. "What sources?" Who would possibly know a small, unimportant detail, such as that one, about me?

"I don't know, everyone likes surprises. So I figured you would too." Her smile slowly began to disappear. "Wait. Was I wrong?" It's cute how worked up she's getting over nothing.

I let out a light chuckle before replying. "No, your 'sources' just so happen to be really legit… I love surprises." She smile slowly crept back onto her face.

"Okay, great, because I think you'll like what I have planned." I'm pretty sure I would, like whatever she had planned. I don't care what we do, as long as I get to be- I really shouldn't finish that thought. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

I didn't have a chance to respond, because the limo began to come to a slow stop, and our chauffer was soon opening the door. Santana got out first and I was right behind her. I gave a small smile to the man that had driven us here, before he closed the door and got back in the limo.

I took a minute to look around. Wow. With my eyes pretty much bulging out of my head, and my mouth slightly open, I could only imagine how ridiculously impressed I looked. How did she know?

There in front of me was my absolute favorite restaurant, _Carlos_. It wasn't exactly the place where celebrities went, but my dad used to bring me here all the time before… everything happened. But, how did she even know this place existed? There are probably thousands of restaurants here in California, what made her choose this one?

"Santana, how did you-"Just then I saw a short Italian man making his way out of the restaurant towards us. My face immediately broke into a smile. "CARLOS!" I felt like a little girl again, as I power walked, well basically ran, to him.

"Brittany!" He exclaimed. We met each other in the middle, and he pulled me into a hug. "How, have you been? I haven't seen you in such a long time." I couldn't help how happy I felt. Just seeing Carlos made me feel like… like… my old self again.

"I've been, good. I'm a big actress now." I said that because I know he probably still doesn't watch American movies. "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, business is great. You said you're an actress? What happen to your dream of becoming a dancer? I remember every time you came here with your father that's all you would talk about." He asked with a smile.

I just kind of brushed him of by shaking my head. I felt a hand on the midsection of my back. I turned around and was met with a warm smile and big brown eyes. "Oh, Carlos, this is Santana. Santana this is Carlos." They smile at each other, and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"So you're the girl who, I talked to on the phone." He said while pulling away from her. She just nodded her head shyly. Carlos turned his attention back to me. "She booked this whole place, just for you?" I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. Did she book this whole place for me?

"Yea… I did." I looked over to her she was staring at the river nearby… blushing.

Carlos looked from her to me, then back to her and then me. He did this about five more times before his face broke out into one of those Rachel Berry creeper smiles, and led us into the restaurant. Everything looked the same. Not one thing out of place. I can't believe Santana thought of _my _absolute favorite place to go on a first date.

I mean, really how had she known? "Here we are." I heard Carlos say. I took a minute to look at where he had led us, because I wasn't really paying attention before. Well, I was, but I wasn't. Does that make sense? I gasped at the sight of _it_… My table, no _our_ table, the one my dad and I would sit at every time we came here.

It was outside on the patio, with the best view of the river. Carlos made sure no one sat at this specific table but us. Immediately memories of my dad began to flood my head. I could feel the tears threating to come out. No I can't cry. Not now.

"Britt, are you ok? What's wrong?" I looked to Santana she looked so worried, and scared. "We don't have to stay we can leave."

"No." Carlos and I both said in unison. She gave him a confused look. I blinked and I felt the tears fall down my cheek. "I'm just really happy you brought me here." She gave me a small smile before walking towards me, and wiping my tears away. Could she be any more perfect?

"Okay." She walked over to the table, and pulled a chair out for me, and motioned for me to sit down. I walked over and took my seat. Then she walked around the table to sit in front of me. She looked at me and smiled before she focused her attention on Carlos.

"Oh, um… So I'll be back in a moment to take you ladies orders." He said before he left.

Santana watched him leave, before she took a glance at me. When she saw that I was staring at her she focused her attention on the river. "This is beautiful. I can't believe I've never been here before."

"This isn't really a place that celebrities, such as yourself, would come to." I said while positioning my head on my hand and staring blankly out at the river. "Santana, can I ask you something?" This question has been bugging me from the minute we arrived here.

"You can ask me anything you want." Was her reply.

"How did you know, about this place? I mean how did you know to bring me here?" I was now looking at her and she was looking back at me. She opened her mouth to speak-

"Here, you ladies go." Carlos said, while putting two drinks on the table.

"Strawberry lemonade, my favorite! I can't believe you remembered that." I said while smiling up at him.

"How could I forget? You were always my favorite customer." He said smiling back at me. "I wasn't sure what you would like to drink…" He said to Santana. "because being the great host that I am, I forgot to ask you. But something tells me you will like my mystery blend…. Everybody does."

"Ahem." That would be everybody except me.

"Well, everybody except Brittany. She's, special." He said.

Santana gave him a small smile, and mumbled a 'thank-you' before he took our order. I ordered spaghetti and Santana ordered the same, because she had never eaten here before so she just got what I got.

"So this is _your _table, huh?" Santana asked while looking between me and the table. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. How did she know that? It was already weird enough she even knew about this place, but she knows about the table too?

"How did you know?"

She looked up at me and gave me a smirk. "I told you, I have my sources." Those must be some damn good sources. "Hey Britt, whose John?" My heart skipped a beat at that question. Why did she? How did she?

"Santana… John _was_ my, no_ is_ my dad." She looked up at me and stared blankly into my eyes. What made her ask that? How did she know his name? "What made you ask that? How did you know about my table? And how do you know about this place?" I'm starting to freak out a little, how did she know all of this personal information about me, without me telling her.

"Ok, one question at a time… Look." She said pointing to the table. I leaned over to her side to see what she was pointing at… Oh, I forgot about that. It was a heart that said '_John and Britt's table_'. I forgot Carlos let us carve that on the side of the table.

So that explains how she knows my dad's name, and that this is my table, but... "I wanted this night to be really special, you know without the paparazzi, or any other annoying distraction. I know this whole thing." She said while motioning her hand in between us. "Is just a publicity stunt, but I like you, Brittany… You're special, and I wanted this night to be special for you. So I called Rachel and asked her what your favorite place was. She told me about this place, and here we are." She looked nervous. "Im sorry if I crossed a line, or overstepped any boundaries."

"Oh, no." I said waving my hands at her. "This place means a lot to me, and I haven't been here in forever. I'm glad you brought me here. That was really sweet of you." I didn't want her to think bringing me here was a mistake, because this place made me feel like… me again. "And you don't have to apologize. I know this is technically a 'fake' date, but it has to be, hands down, the best date I've ever been on, and we haven't even started eating yet." She chuckled a little bit, and I gave her a warm smile.

"Ta-Dah!" Carlos said while sitting two plates of spaghetti in front of Santana and I. "I hope you ladies enjoy, just give me a call if you need anything." We both smiled at him and nodded before he left.

We ate in a comfortable silence. I just wanted to admire the beauty of our surroundings. I really did miss this place. Santana seemed to be doing the same, but she took the occasional glances at me.

"Britt can I ask you something?"

"Mmhm" I said with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Are you and your dad close?" My mouth suddenly became dry all of a sudden. So dry until the point where I couldn't even swallow the food that was in my mouth. I had to take a sip of my lemonade to make the food go down. Yuck.

"Uh… um, can we not talk about that right now?" I didn't want to talk about that with her. I wasn't ready to talk about that with her.

She nervously shifted in her seat. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. You're just curious that's all, but this night has been really perfect so far, and I don't want to ruin it with my not so perfect past. So could we just not talk about that?" She looked up at me and nodded her head.

"So, what's your favorite color?" She asked. I looked at her confusingly, because I wanted her to change the subject, but that was really random. "I just want to know more about you without having to ask your best friend."

I smile. "I like turquoise. You?"

"Purple. Favorite TV show?" She asked. I like this game.

"Um, right now, it's Pretty Little liars. What about yours?"

"Grey's Anatomy. Favorite thing to do?"

Our night pretty much went on like this, us, getting to know each other. It was nice to have someone who actually wanted to get to know me, like the real actual me. Santana wasn't like everybody else she wanted to know the small details. For some odd reason I found myself trying to find out little things about her as well.

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay bye Carlos." I said while waving goodbye to him.

"Bye, Brittany and Santana! Come back really soon!"

"We will." But it wasn't me who said this, it was Santana. We will? I snapped my head to her.

"Really?" I asked. I know I could always come back on my own, but having Santana around just made me happy, really happy. I'd never had a friend like her.

"Yep." She said to me. "As often as you'd like." I'm pretty sure I was giving her that Rachel Berry creeper smile that I hated so much, but I couldn't help it. "Okay, see you later Carlos." She waved to him and opened the door for me to get into the limo.

Once we were traveling back to my house I began to doze off. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I felt myself nodding off. Then I heard some quiet chuckles coming from beside me. I turned to look at Santana. She had her head tilted and was looking at me adoringly. I shifted nervously. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look really cute… If you're tired you can lay on my shoulder." I'm glad she offered because for some odd reason I'm just really tired. I gave her a small smile and leaned in closer to her. I put my head on her shoulder. Has she always smelt this good?

I feel her put her arm around me, and lay her head on top of mine. She's really warm. A lazy smile spread across my face before I drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

"Britt… wake up." Santana whispered to me. I pried my eyes open. Everything seemed kind of blurry at first.

"Where are we?" I asked while looking around.

"We're at you house. Well technically we're in a limo, in your driveway." Oh. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes, and unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Ok, well I had a really nice time tonight, and next time it will be me who treats you." She smiled, and unbuckled her seatbelt too. "I'll try to make you feel as half as good as you made me feel." I leaned in to give her a hug.

"Let me walk you to your door."

"Okay."

She opened up the door, and got out. I could see she was looking at my house. What was it? I stepped out of the limo, and saw what she was seeing. Ugh! What a good way to end a perfect night. Just my fucking luck.

There, sitting on my front door step holding a bouquet of roses, flowers that I don't even like, was Sam. Great, just fucking great!

**I hope you guys enjoyed their first date. There will be many more to come so stay tuned, and yea, don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Don't own Glee.**

**Thanks everyone for the notifications I got :). **

**Hm-** I'm glad you mentioned that. Brittany has changed significantly (Fast), but only because of Santana. The bitch in her will always be there though. I just wanted to show you guys the Britt is still the same old sweet, and kind hearted person she just has a lot of spice, but there's a reason for that. ;) Plus it needed to be that way for this whole idea I have in my head.

**Well enjoy!**

_There, sitting on my front door step holding a bouquet of roses, flowers that I don't even like, was Sam. Great, just fucking great!_

I bit down, hard, on my jaw, because how fucking dare he? He has no right to just show up at my house unannounced, and with flowers! I just had one of the best days I've had in a long time and he's already ruined it by being here. I stole a glance at Santana to see her reaction. She just stood there looking like she was never going to move again.

I turned my head back to look at Sam, he was now getting up from the step he was sitting on and walking towards us. I can't really read his facial expression, but I'm pretty sure the annoyed look on my face is evident. I felt Santana grab my hand and gave it a light squeeze. Oh, so she_ can_ still move. I take another glance at her and she's just looking at me.

The closer Sam got the more I could see his facial expression turn from unreadable to unbearable. He just kept looking at us in complete disgust. "Brittany what the hell is this?" He said while motioning his hands between me and Santana.

First of all, who the hell is he talking to like that? I know this probably looks bad to him, but has he forgotten who I am? "Sam, why are you here?" I asked, sounding annoyed and unenthused.

"Is that all you can come up with?" The anger was obvious in his voice. "Sam, why are you here?" He said trying to mock me. "Brittany, I asked you, I fucking asked you were you two together, and you said-"

"Ok first of all, I totally don't sound like that, my voice is not that deep." I said, clearly not taking the situation seriously. "And you can quit looking at me like that, like I'm gross or something. We just had dinner that's all." He didn't say anything, his facial expression changed though, and if I thought the first expression was unbearable than this one was… I don't know, but the way he looked at me affected me in ways I didn't think possible.

"You know, you're unbelievable." He started. "Here I am trying to make things up to you because I thought I was being a complete ass when I yelled at you about the tabloids. I show up to your house, and you aren't there so I wait on your doorstep for three hours, because I want to prove to you that I am a good guy, and that you actually mean something to me." He took a glance at Santana, and if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure she'd be dead right now. She just looked away and squeezed my hand as if it were a reflex. I looked down… has she been holding my hand this whole time?

Not important, I turn my attention back to Sam, and he has now focused his gaze our linked hands. "But, when I'm finally about to apologize, you show up with… _her_." He said while making a notion towards Santana. I wince at his words, because there's so much venom in his voice and that look he's giving me is… is… it's painful. It almost hurts physically. No one has ever looked at me with such pure disgust and hatred?

"You not only arrive with her, but you're holding hands. Aw, isn't that sweet." He said in sickly, sweet voice. "You told me you weren't together!" I could pretty much see his blood boiling. I'd never seen anyone so angry before, it honestly scared me. "Yet, here you are holding hands like the two fucking dykes that you are!" He yelled.

"Ok, that's enough." Santana choked out. She sounded how I felt, scared as hell. He whipped his head to face her, and let out an ironic laugh.

"No, you just stand there and listen, because you don't have the _right _to talk right now. So just shut the fu-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I finally found the courage to say something, because I may be scared shitless right now, but Santana doesn't deserve to be talked to like that. She doesn't even deserve to hear this. This is my battle not hers, I'm not even sure why she stayed. She's just holding my hand through it all.

He snapped his head back to me. "And of course you would fucking defend her." There was a pause, but I could tell that he was about to say something else. "You know what, you aren't worth this… You're just a selfish, insensitive bitch, and you only care about yourself!... We're done." He threw the flowers on the ground and stormed off to his car.

I didn't dare look up at him when he said those final words. I could hear the door of his car slam before he sped off. I kept my gaze fixed on the ground. I didn't want to look at Santana, because everything Sam said was true. I was everything he said I was and worse, and I couldn't face her, because I didn't deserve someone as sweet as her to be there for me and hold my hand through something like that.

I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes. Santana hasn't said anything yet. I guess it's because she doesn't know what to say, hell I don't even know what to say. All I know is that she didn't deserve to treated like that, and I don't deserve a friend like her. I felt hot tears crawl down my cheek, and I choked back a sob, I don't want her to see me like this. I felt her lightly squeeze my hand. I still refused to look at her. This whole situation was just too hurtful and embarrassing. The last thing I want to do is break down in front of her.

"Britt…" The way she said my name, so softly, almost made me turn to look at her, almost. But, almost doesn't count. "Britt, come here." She let go of my hand and put her arm around my neck, while pulling me into a tight embrace. "I am so sorry." Her voice sounded weak, broken even. Now I know for sure I definitely don't deserve her. I could feel more tears pouring out of my eyes.

Why was she apologizing? None of this was her fault. If anyone was to blame it would be me. This was all my fault. I don't want her to blame herself for this, she played no part in this mess. "I'm so, so sorry Britt." I don't deserve her.

I let out a shaky sigh, and wiggle out of her embrace. I took a minute to look her over not really caring if she saw that I was crying. She looked… hurt, and it's all my fault. My fault. She's too sweet of a person for any of this. I don't deserve her.

She reached her hands up and wiped away my tears. I whipped my head to the side to stop her. "Britt, what's wrong?" I kept my head turned to the side.

"Leave." Of course I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't deserve a friend like her. She's been nothing but kind to me and I really don't understand why. I was never nice to her before, and I'm pretty sure I made my dislike for her known.

"What?" I could hear her voice quiver. I didn't need to look at her to know that she was on the verge of tears. "Brittany I-"

"Santana, please, just go." I saw her shoulders slump from the corner of my eye. Her whole body changed, she looked deflated. I crossed my arms, I needed to stay together until she left. She's already seen enough.

She let out a defeated sigh, and began to walk past me. "I was only trying to help." She said it so quietly, until it was almost a whisper. She sounded so fragile. I wanted to stop her, I really did. But, why would I do that? I'm a selfish, insensitive bitch, I only care about myself, and I don't deserve her anyway. I hope she realizes that me telling her to leave was for the best.

It was the most selfless thing I had ever done. I soon heard the sound of the limo door closing, and soon after it departed. I look around into the darkness, and all I hear are crickets. This is how I was used to my life being, lonely and dark. This is how I always felt inside anyways.

I could still fill the tears rolling down my cheeks as I walked to my door. As soon as I stepped into my house I closed the door, and I immediately fell to the floor and began sobbing. All of a sudden tonight's events seemed to just feel really heavy on my shoulders, and I guess they finally wore me down.

XXXXX

**Short chapter I know, but I never did like cliffhangers. Lol. Sorry about this little mess, but Sam and Britt had to break up one day. Well don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everybody! & after writing 8 chapters I still don't own Glee.**

**I think you all will be pleased with this chapter, because I know some of you didn't like the way things left off in the last chapter. Well enjoy, and don't forget to review**

_I could still feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I walked to my door. As soon as I stepped into my house I closed the door, and I immediately fell to the floor and began sobbing. All of a sudden tonight's events seemed to just feel really heavy on my shoulders, and I guess they finally wore me down._

I just laid there with tears steadily moving down my face. My eyes sting. I can barely keep them open, I'm tired and I can't stop crying. I bring my knees up to my chest, because I need to hold something, or at least feel something. I feel so empty and alone.

I shouldn't have told Santana to leave, but she shouldn't have to deal with me and my mess. She's too good for this. She's such a sweet person inside and out, and I'm the exact opposite. '_You're just a selfish, insensitive bitch, and you only care about yourself'. _ I began to replay Sam's words over and over again.

With the memory came another round of hot tears. I mean it's probably ridiculous that I'm crying like little punk right now, but I can't help it. The only reason those words hurt so bad, was because they were said in front of Santana. Of course I already knew these words were true, but had Santana? Did she even need to know?

He's ruined everything. She'll probably never talk to me again. I fucking hate his fish lipped ass! More tears poured out of my eyes. This night was just too much. I need a shower, maybe I can cleanse myself of my sorrows. I loosen my grip on my legs, and stretch them out.

How long have I been laying here? I sit up and look around for a clock, but I can't really tell the time, partly because my vision is all fucked up from all this damn crying, and also because I can't read clocks that aren't digital. Fuck time, I don't need it anyway.

I slowly pull myself to my feet. Some left over tears make their way out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. I must have been laying there for a while because my legs are as stiff-

Ding. Dong.

My thoughts were cut off by the doorbell ringing. Who the fuck is that? It better not be Sam trying to get in a few more last words in because he has done enough damage already. That fucking bastard. I hate him so much!

Ding. Dong. The doorbell rang again, and was soon followed by knocking. "Britt, open this door right now!" My eyes went wide, because… Is that Santana? What the hell is she doing here? I quickly made my way to the door and swing it open.

She jumped at the sudden action, but regained her composure quickly, before she looked at me caringly. I furrow my eyebrows because didn't I tell her to leave? "What are you-"

Santana was quick to cut in before I could even finish the sentence. "No, you don't get to ask me that, because you're my friend and I'm going to be here for you, no matter how much you protest." She said while making her way into my home.

"No, Santana you need to leave. Now!" I said with a shaking voice. I could feel the tears resurface again. Did she really want to be around me that bad? I wasn't sad about it, just how could she want to be around someone like me when she's… she's her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked me straight in the eyes. "Why? Why Brittany? So you can go back to being alone? Crying by yourself with no one to at least comfort you…" She folded her arms and stood her ground. "I left once, and that was my mistake. I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving again."

The tears had already made their way down my cheeks, because why was she being like this? Why did she even care? It's not like she was getting anything out of this situation. So why was she even here? "Santana, I said leave." I tried to say it stern, but my damn voice cracked. So I just sounded weak and defeated.

"No Britt, I'm not leaving you." She took a few cautious steps towards me. Her face was fixed in a sad frown. She looked so unhappy to see me like this, almost as if it hurt her to see me to cry. "I'm not leaving you."

She came closer and closer. I brought my hands up and buried my face in them. "Please, just go." I sounded so weak and frail. I just can't seem to understand why she would be willing to stay around me. I felt her hands wrap around my wrists and gently pull my hands down from my face.

She cupped my cheek, making me look at her. She didn't say anything for a moment she just stared into my eyes. "Why do you want me to leave?" The way she said it was so soft, her voice was comforting. She's just so sweet… too sweet.

"Santana… because I… I don't deserve to have someone like you treat me so nice. You heard what Sam said about me, and all of it was true! I don't know why you insist on being so nice to me! I don't deserve it… I don't deserve you." The last part was almost a whisper, but she was standing so close to me that I'm pretty sure she heard it. The tears just kept falling down my face, because saying those words out loud to her face, hurt way worse than saying them in my head.

Her hand was still on my face gently stroking my cheek. "Britt… I…" She took in a deep breath while wiping away some of my tears. "I… couldn't possibly disagree with you more." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "What Sam said is not true. It was actually one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard. You shouldn't believe that… and you deserve everything good in the world… and then some."

What? No I don't, I don't deserve anything. If anybody deserved all the good in the world it would be Santana. I didn't argue or protest her words, I just closed my eyes and leaned into her touch, because she just makes me feel… good.

"Now come on let's get you changed so you can get a well needed rest." Her hand slipped off of my face and grabbed my arm. "Where's your room?" I didn't answer I merely pointed at my room door and let her pull me into it. "Okay, you sit down, and I'll get you some pajamas."

I flopped down on my bed and Santana went straight for my closet. Should I tell her my pajamas aren't in there? She was fumbling through some clothes but soon came out empty handed. "Britt where do you keep your night clothes?" I didn't answer, again, I just simply pointed to my dresser.

She made her way over and opened the first drawer. Maybe I should have told her that was my underwear drawer. She quickly slammed it shut. She turned around with rosy red cheeks, and I couldn't hold back the smirk that was on my face, she really is what I would call too cute for words.

"So you think that's funny?" I don't answer. I just nod my head feeling my smirk turn into a small smile. "Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment? Maybe I should just go through your underwear drawer and see what kind of interesting things I can find." She said with a playful smirk.

I could feel my smile grow wider. "Okay, I'll talk." How the hell did she do that? I mean how did she get me to smile when I clearly felt like shit.

"That's what I thought. Now tell me where you keep your pajamas, or else I'll tell the media… that… um…" I could tell she was trying to think of a decent punishment for me if I didn't tell her where my sleeping clothes were. She was really just too cute to put into words. "Or else I'll… tell the media you're a bad girlfriend." She folded her arms and gave me a smirk.

Okay that was really lame, but she thinks she did good, so who am I to not go along with it. I gasped and put my hand over my chest and fake being hurt. "I can't believe you would tell such a lie, I am the best fake girlfriend you have ever had."

She pondered my statement for a moment, before moving her head front left to right. "I've had better." She let out a small chuckle, and so did I, before I picked my pillow up and threw it at her. "Hey, I was only kidding. You are most definitely the world's best girlfriend."

"That's right, and don't you forget it… My pajamas are in the bottom drawer." She nodded and smiled at me before turning around and retrieving a pair of shorts and a shirt. She walked over and placed them on my lap.

"Should I run you some bath water?" She asked. She's really doing a lot for me right now, and I don't want to seem too needy. I give her the best smile I can offer before shaking my head 'no'.

"Thanks, San, but I've got it."

"Okay, well I'll be right here when you come out. Don't take too long."

I nod my head before mumbling an 'ok' then I disappear into the bathroom.

XXXX

When I come out of the bathroom I could see Santana had taken it upon herself to put on a pair of my pajama pants and a shirt. "I hope you don't mind, I borrowed a pair of your pajamas." How could I mind? I loved the way she looked in my clothes. The pants were a little too long for her because I'm taller, but that just made her look all the more adorable.

I smile at her, "No, that's okay." She nods and mumbles a 'thanks' before taking a spot on my bed.

"What side do you sleep on?"

"The left side."

"Good, because I sleep on the right side." She moved over to her side of the bed. Well, I mean the right side of _my _bed, and propped her head up on her hand. I was just standing there looking at her. What am I supposed to do? Do I get in the bed? Do I offer to sleep in the guest room? How am I confused about what to do in my own damn house? "Britt, come here." She said patting the empty space beside her.

I quickly oblige. I crawl into my bed and lay as close to the edge as possible. Santana is lying on her side facing me with her head still propped up by her hand. I'm lying on my back looking up at the ceiling. "Why are you all the way over there?" I just shrug my shoulders. "Britt you can come closer, I won't bite." I looked at her and she flashed me a warm smile, and that was all the invitation I needed.

I scooted a little closer to her and refocused my attention on the ceiling. I guess it wasn't close enough because once I stopped moving I heard Santana suck her teeth and she moved closer to me. We were really close now, our bodies were almost touching. "Can you face me?" She asked.

I didn't answer her. I just rolled over on my side to be face to face with her. Wrong idea, had I forgotten how close we were? Now that we're facing each other we seemed significantly closer than before. She wasn't saying anything, and I damn sure wasn't about to talk. We were to close what if my breath stinks? "I meant what I said earlier, you know?" What did she say earlier?

"About, how you deserve everything good in the world, and then some, because really you do." She said.

I just suck my teeth and roll my eyes while shaking my head. Is she kidding? She's obviously just trying to make me feel better, but she doesn't have to say these things she's already made me happy. "Yea, right. I don't deserve anything, what Sam said was true."

"Britt, I'm serious. You deserve nothing but the best in life, and everything that Sam said about was a lie. You really are one of the sweetest, kindest, strongest people I've ever met." She said while bringing her hand up to cup my cheek. She has some of the softest hands and I can't help but to close my eyes and lean into her touch.

"You really are a beautiful person… Inside and out." Her words sunk in… deeper than Sam's words. Her words just seemed to have meant so much more to me than his. I kept my eyes closed trying to savor everything about this moment. From her voice to her soft hand caressing my cheek, and despite the little bump in the road we just had with Sam, this still has to be one of the best nights I've had in a long time. I kept my eyes closed content on falling asleep just like this.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying she's so beautiful, I wanna tell her every day."_

My eyes shot open, because I didn't know Santana had such a beautiful voice, hell I didn't even know she could sing. Is she talking about me? Duh! Lard ass you're the only one in the room.

" _I know, I know , when I compliment her she won't believe me, and it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me, do I look okay? I say…"_

Fuck! Here comes the tears again. I never knew how beautiful this song was, or maybe it's just the person singing it.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change… Cause you're amazing , just the way you are, and when you smile… The whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are."_

Santana was staring into my eyes with every word she said. She really wanted me to believe what she was singing, and I could feel the tears trickle down my face. Her singing was beautiful, this moment is beautiful… She's beautiful.

"_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me."_

This was the first time she broke eye contact… When she said that line. She briefly took a glance at my lips before she continue the song.

"_Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful. I wanna tell her every day. Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I'll say."_

Really what did I do to deserve this, her? She's… perfect. I kept smiling through all my tears to let her know how thankful I am.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are, and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. The way you are, the way you are. Girl you're amazing, just the way you are." _

She finished the last words of the songs and moved closer and wiped my tears away. Then she placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You're amazing, just the way you are." She whispered, before placing a light kiss on my nose.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes, as if she were asking for permission to do something. I wouldn't know I was never good at having conversations with my eyes. But, I guess my eyes told her eyes yes because, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

For a moment I saw fireworks, but I soon reciprocated. Our lips were moving against each other in the gentlest way. I'd never been kissed like this before, with such tenderness and care. It felt so damn good. It wasn't heated or rushed it was just… perfect.

She pulled away braking the kiss and I followed her lips as she pulled back. I didn't want it to end. She chuckled a little at want. Damn! Could I look any more desperate? I hide tilt my head down in embarrassment, because I know my cheeks are probably red as hell right now.

But, I feel a soft hand lift my chin. I look up at Santana and she smiles at me before giving me another light kiss on the lips. "Yea, don't ever change." I smile before I move in even closer to her and snuggle my face into the crook of her neck.

Yea… this night was pretty perfect.

**See, aren't you glad Sam came along to "ruin" their night? Well let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Glee**

**But, I would like to say thank you and I apologize. Thanks because of all the notifications I got from the last chapter, and sorry because I missed my weakly deadline. Really I'm sorry, its just shit got real this past week. -_- **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review. **

_Yea… this night was pretty perfect._

The next morning I could feel Santana's body pressed up against mine. We must have somehow moved even closer together while we were sleeping. I could feel light breaths hitting my cheek, and I flinch immediately, because it kind of tickles. I guess she felt my body jerk a little, because the arm that she had draped over my waist pulled me a little closer, if that's even possible.

I wonder what all of this means. Why is she always being so nice to me… and kissing me? I'd like to think of her as a good friend, but friends definitely don't kiss each other. I wonder if maybe she's… No couldn't be, I mean she _was_ or issleeping with that Noah guy. So she can't be that. Right? I feel her grip on me get stronger. I slowly pry open my eyes to take a look at the woman lying right in front of me... I frown at the sight. I was expecting to see a beautifully relaxed face.

But, her features aren't relaxed at all; in fact they are the exact opposite. Her face was fixed in a scowl, and her eyebrows were twitching every once in a while. She must be having a bad dream. I should wake her up. Just as I was about to lightly shake her she began to mumble something.

"Britt, I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt you." She mumbled pleadingly.

What? I furrow my eyebrows. She's having a dream about me?

"I was going to tell you… I… just…" Then she mumbled something else, but it was kind of slurred. It sounded like 'I shouldn't have let it go this far'. I don't know. "Please, Britt… Don't leave me." Huh? I felt the overwhelming need to protest to her pleading, because I'm right here I'm not going anywhere.

"Santana, wake up." I say softly. I don't want to scare her. She's already having a nightmare… about me. I feel her grip around me tighten up even more. Damn, she's strong. "Santana, I'm not going anywhere." I say a little louder still trying to wake her up. That didn't help.

Her grip just got stronger and stronger. What the hell is happening in this dream? "No, no please…" She mumbled. Now it just feels like she's crushing my lungs, and it seriously feels like she's squeezing the air right out of me. Shit hurts!

I move my hand up to her shoulder and begin to shake her lightly. "Santana, wake up." I don't know if she thought I was trying to push her away, but the shaking only intensified her grip. Shit! "Santana, wake up!" I say a little louder than I intended to, but I just want her to wake up… and let me go from her bone crushing grip.

"Please, Britt…" Her grip got tighter.

"Ouch… San, you're hurting me!" I almost yelled out in pain. That worked. Her eyes shot open, and she immediately let me go. I took a moment to appreciate the fact that I could breathe again before looking at her questioningly. I wanted to say something along the lines of 'what the fuck?' but let's be serious I could never talk to her like that after everything that happened last night.

Plus when I looked up at her, she looked… scared no terrified was a better word. I want to ask her what happened in the dream but before I could even part my lips she hopped up from the bed and began to gather her things.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Did I miss something? "Santana I…" I was quickly cut off.

"Britt, I'm sorry." She said while holding her belongings in one hand and combing through her hair with the other hand. "I… just… we…" Hm? She let out a defeated sigh before shaking her head. "Can I use the bathroom? I need to change back into my clothes before I leave."

"Why are you…" I was cut off again. Ok, I know she's Santana, and everything good for me right now, but she can't keep cutting me off and acting all strange.

"Can I?" She asked.

I let out a sigh, and nod my head. With that she made her way into the bathroom, and locked the door. I just sat there glued to my bed. What the hell just happened? What was that dream about? Why is she acting like that? I let my head fall against the headboard I could hear the sound of water running in the bathroom.

I don't want her to leave. I don't want to be left alone after last night. Besides she told me she wouldn't leave me, so why is she getting ready to go anyway?... Is she afraid that I might leave her? I mean she was practically begging me not to leave in her dream. But why would I leave her? If anything I should have been the one begging her to stay.

I was deep in thought when the bathroom door slowly began to open. Shit, I didn't even think about what I would say when she came out. Damn it! She slowly stepped out with her eyes fixed on the ground. Good, that means she can't see my 'deer caught in headlights' look.

"Um…" she said while playing with her hands. "I'll see you later." Her eyes were still fixed on the floor as she began to turn around and walk out of my room.

"I won't leave you!" I blurt out, in an attempt to stop her from leaving. She quickly whips her head around to look at me with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" She asked while raising one eyebrow.

I shrug my shoulders, and look her up and down. "I don't know. Earlier you were having a bad dream about me, and you were begging me not to leave you." I said while finally getting off of my bed, and walking closer to her. "And I thought that's why you're in such a rush to leave now… because you think I will leave you…"

I walk even closer to her. She still has a mixture of shock and surprise written on her face, but now there's a hint of a blush. "But, Santana I wouldn't leave you, ever. You're like the bestest friend I've ever had… well besides Rachel." I say with a smile.

She gave me a small shy smile before I pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist. I don't know what it is, but I just really want to kiss her right now. Would that even be ok? Of course it would, she's kissed me before so why can't I kiss her?

With my mind made up, I pull away slightly, causing her to raise her head and look at me. Before she could say anything I quickly closed the gap between us. Our lips met in a sweet kiss, neither one of us moved, but that's because I froze. I was so used to her making the first move, and taking charge. But it never dawned on me that if I kissed her I would have to be the one to take charge. Shit.

I didn't feel so confident anymore, and that was partly because she stood there frozen too. I could feel my cheeks grow red with embarrassment. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I quickly pull away from her, untangling myself from her arms and focusing my attention on the floor. "Sorry." I mumble. I'm not even sure if she heard me. Whatever this is stupid.

I didn't get a reply, but she didn't move either. I just stood there with my gazed focused downward. I didn't dare look up at her. "You don't ever have to apologize for that." She said softly. It still wasn't enough to make me look up at her. "Do it again." But that was.

My eyes immediately met hers. She pulled me back into her embrace before closing in on me. My eyes flutter shut in response. I could feel her breath hit my lips. I stood there unmoved waiting to feel her lips on mine. Nothing. Growing impatient I opened my eyes again to see what the holdup was.

She was looking back at me with those big brown eyes and a smirk drawn on her face. "I said, do it again." She repeated softly. "I want _you _to kiss _me." _Oh! With that I closed the small gap that was between us. At first, the kiss was simple, but I could feel things slowly heating up. The kiss that started out simple grew very frantic. Our lips were popping and smacking against each other, and I began to feel a rare, but familiar, tugging feeling between my legs.

I haven't felt like this in forever. I was so turned on. It felt like I was falling into… my bed? How did she get on top of me? My confusion was quickly forgotten when I felt her hand make its way down to rubbing my inner thigh. Shit. We can't do this now. I don't even know what we are. Are we a couple? Like a real one now?

Her lips broke away from mine for a moment before she began to suck hard on my neck. "Mmm." I couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. Her mouth just felt so damn good. But this can't happen. "Santana…" I moan out. Shit. It wasn't supposed to sound like that. She kept sucking, and I'm pretty sure that's going to leave a mark.

"Santana, please, stop." I finally moan out. Damn I sound so pathetic, but it worked. She stopped her assault on my neck before standing very abruptly.

"Sorry, Britt… I didn't mean to." She said nervously.

"Now, it's my turn to say, you don't ever have to apologize for that." I said with a devious smile.

"No, I know how you feel about sex, and I don't know what I was thinking…"

"No, San, its fine really." I said, and it really was fine. For some reason the thought of doing _that_ with her excited me. It seemed like she was… different. Like she wouldn't _take away_ from me, but _give _something to me. "I wanted to… it's just… me and you… are we… like… you know…"

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "No, actually I don't."

"Um, are we… San are you gay?" I couldn't think of any other way to ask. I want to know what it is that we have, because friends don't do this kind of stuff.

"What?" She choked out. I think I took her by surprise, because within a matter of seconds she turned paler than me.

"Are you gay?" I ask again.

"No!" She said defensively. But I don't know why. I mean the whole world already thought she was gay thanks to the rumor spreading paparazzi.

"Well, then why did you kiss me all those times, what about last night, and just now?" I sounded like I was getting a little angry, and that's because I was. I guess that's because I was secretly hoping she would say yes.

"Are _you _gay?" She asked while defensively crossing her arms.

"No." I answer honestly. "I'm not gay… bi, or straight." She looked at me confused. "I was never the type to label myself. I've had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past, and I don't care too much for labels. I've just always kind of went with the flow of things." I said with a shrug. "The only reason I asked you that was because you are really confusing me right now. I just want to know what this is." I said motioning between me and her. "Before last night I just thought we were becoming really good friends, but I just have a feeling its more than that now."

"Britt…" She said while plopping down on the bed beside me. "I'm not gay… But you're right. I think this, me and you, goes a little further than just a friendship."

"So what does that mean? What does that make us?" I asked with a hopeful voice. I never really sat down to think about it, but I really like Santana… like a lot especially after last night.

She let out a light chuckle. "Britt, I don't know. You tell me." Shit I was hoping she had all the answers.

"Um… I don't know." I really didn't know what to say. I'm not used to feelings therefore making me incapable of making any decisions regarding this… situation. Fuck, I need to stop hanging around Rachel.

"Oh, I know what we could do." Santana said excitedly. "How about we just go with the flow of things, like you said. We don't have to label ourselves, yet. We can just go with the flow and see what happens." She looked over to me with hopeful eyes.

I smile at how childlike she looks right now. She's just too adorable. "Ok." I say with a nod.

"Ok?" She asks.

"Yep." I say, and her smile grew two times bigger. I don't know why but seeing her so happy like this made me giggle. Soon she joined in with me and began to giggle too. It felt good to feel this good, and laugh like this for no apparent reason at all. It's a fact that Santana is different than everybody else, because she makes me happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Britt! Where are you?" Santana and I were still lying on my bed when Rachel finally decided to come over after her night out with Quinn.

"We're in here Rache!" I yell out. Santana looked at me with loving brown eyes and gave me a lazy smile. I lost track a long time ago on how long we had been lying there laughing periodically about everything and then nothing at all.

My room door swung open to reveal a very happy Rachel. She was looking down at her phone. She didn't even bother to look up. "Hey, I hope it's ok that I brought Quinn over. We went by Santana's, but she wasn't there so she just came…" Rachel finally tore her gaze from her phone to see Santana and I. "Oh, well never mind… Quinn She's in here!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh gosh." Santana said. I looked over to her and I could see a light blush creep up on her face. She quickly turned her head and buried her face into the pillows. I just gave her a look of confusion before turning back to look at Quinn walking up behind Rachel.

"Santana, I was looking all over for your ass. I should've known you would be with Brittany doing…" She stopped mid-sentence and gasped… rather dramatically. I immediately start to panic because what the hell? "Oh my gosh! Brittany is that a hickey?" She asked with the hugest smile. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I forgot about that.

I could hear Santana's groaning through my pillows. Rachel snapped her head to me and gave me a devious smile. "Did you guys do it?" Rachel squealed. I don't answer. I know I probably look like a tomato right now. Shit. I don't know what to say, so I do what anybody would do in this embarrassing situation. I burry my face in the pillows right beside Santana.

"Oh my gosh!" Quinn laughed out. "You guys totally did it!" I could feel my bed shift beside me, and I'm not sure if Santana moved or if Quinn and Rachel decided to join us.

"We did not!" Santana said. Oh it was Santana that moved.

"Yes you did." Quinn playfully said back.

"Britt you should have told me, and I wouldn't have come barging in like that!" Rachel said.

"But, we didn't do anything." I said in the pillows.

"Well then how do you explain that hickey on your neck?" Quinn asked.

Silence.

"Exactly." The other blonde said in victory. "Well enough, talk about the sex that you two obviously had, and more talk about your appearances." With the change of subject my head popped up from the pillows to face Quinn and Rachel again.

"Yea, you two haven't really made any public appearances together, and people are starting to talk." Rachel said.

"And that's definitely not good for your image… as a couple." Quinn finished.

"So Quinn and I have taken the liberty to book you two an interview with _Ok! Magazine. _ We were going to do talk show, but we figured your first couple interview shouldn't have to be in front of a live audience."

"We think it would be better if you two do a magazine interview and have one-on-one time with a reporter just to see how good you guys can keep up this little charade." Quinn chimed.

"Well since they did have sex… I don't think there will be much of a charade." Rachel said.

Santana and I just sat there and watched Quinn and Rachel go back and forth finishing each other's sentences and thoughts. Yea, they really do belong together. I got so caught up in watching them ramble on about Santana and I that I forgot where I was. That is until I felt a soft hand gently begin to rub up and down my forearm.

I snap my attention to the brunette beside me, and she has this cute little smirk on her face which causes me to smile back at her. I would really like to kiss her.

"Ugh! You guys are really pathetic." Quinn said with a dramatic eye roll. "Your interview is on Friday. Rachel and I will be in the living room. You guys can join us after you get finished with round two." She grabbed Rachel's hand and closed the door behind them as they left.

"Wow, that wasn't embarrassing at all." I let out sarcastically.

"Yea, that's just how Quinn is sometimes." Santana said while chuckling, and then giving me a light peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I don't know, because… well just because." She shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Cute. I lean forward and give her a peck on the lips.

"That was just because too." There was a short pause. "Now, come on let's get up before they get anymore bright ideas." With that we both made our way into the living room where Rachel and Quinn were watching something unimportant on TV.

"Wow that was fast." Quinn said while answering a text on her phone.

"That's because we didn't do anything." I flopped down next to Rachel on the couch.

"Yea, yea San we have to go Mike said he's on his way over to your place." Quinn said while grabbing her keys and standing to leave. Did she say Mike? The fuck is Mike? It better not be another guy she uses for… pleasure. I could feel my anger start to rise.

No, we technically aren't exclusive, and she can do whatever or whoever she wants, but she and I are something. We have something between us right? So that means all these other guys have to stop, after all I am single now. So it's only fair.

"You're leaving already?" Rachel asked with a hint of sadness, well hell a lot of sadness evident in her voice.

"Yea, Mike needs to see Santana about God knows what and I drove so, I have to go, but I'll text you and we can set up another outing." Quinn said.

I wasn't even paying attention to them. My mind was focused on Mike. Who the fuck is Mike? I look up to Santana and she was looking at the TV as if Quinn did not just say some guy was on his way to her house. "Um, Quinn whose Mike?" I tried to hide the anger in my voice, and I think I did pretty well.

"Calm down Brittany, Mike is like way out of the picture. He's San's hairstylist." Oh, well I feel like a total jackass. It's a good thing I didn't voice my opinion. I looked back to Santana and she gave me a small smirk before making her way over to me.

"You have nothing to worry about." She then placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Haven't you two had enough of each other today?" Quinn said.

I just roll my eyes before I reluctantly pull away. "Text me later kay?"

"Okay." She gave me one last quick peck before being pulled out the door by Quinn.

**I hope that wasn't too bad. But, I want you guys to keep that dream Santana had in mind, not in the front just somewhere in the back. & You can look forward to learning about Britt and San's family in the near chapters. Sorry I missed my weekly deadline. I can't say it won't happen again, but it probably won't… maybe. Please don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own glee.**

**Thanks everyone for the notifications and you guys are asking some good questions. All I can say sit tight I assure you they all will be answered with time and updates. Hopefully this chapter answers a few things, but my goal was to only raise more questions ;). Happy reading, and don't forget to review.**

**And to: Ai Shiteru Soul- You've mentioned my chapters were too short in the past and so I made this one longer. I don't know if it's long enough, but it's the longest chapter of the story. ;)**

Over the next few days Santana and I didn't really get to see each other, we just communicated through phone calls and texts. I couldn't sit my phone down for two seconds because it was ringing so much. Yea, we aren't even dating and she can't get enough of me. But that's what's to be expected I always have that effect on people.

But, to be honest, she kind of had the same effect on me. I didn't _want_ to sit my phone down for two seconds without it ringing, because I missed her that much. Pathetic right? I know. She's turning me into the biggest sap ever! It's kind of annoying how nice I am now, but for some odd reason I don't mind.

It's crazy, the affect she has on me, it's like I feel the unimaginable. Things that I never imagined feeling before, I feel when I'm with her, like those stupid ass butterflies I get in my stomach when she looks at me the way that she does. Or the way my heart sinks when she kisses me, or that dumb ass feeling of caring about her. Like I really truly care about her, but I guess there's a first time for everything, and I should just enjoy it while it lasts. Because there is one thing I'm accurately certain of, and that's all good things must come to an end.

"Britt, are you going to answer that or should I?" Rachel asked sounding a little annoyed. "That thing has been ringing non-stop, and it's probably Santana. Why won't you answer?" How long has it been ringing? I didn't hear anything.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was ringing." I picked my cell phone to see Santana's name flashing across the front. Rachel sucked her teeth before walking into the kitchen. I quickly pressed the little green icon before I missed the call. "Hey San, could you hold on for just one minute."

"Sure."

I hold the phone away from my mouth and cover the speaker with my hand. "Hey Rache, while you're in there can you make me a sandwich?" I heard a loud grumble coming from the kitchen.

"Make your own damn sandwich." She yelled back.

I let out a light chuckle while shaking my head. Because I know she better have my sandwich when she comes back in here. Then I bring the phone back up to my ear. "Ok, I'm back." I basically sung into the phone.

"Good. So I was calling because I want to take you somewhere in like thirty minutes." Santana said.

"Thirty minutes? Where are we going?"

"Um… it's a surprise." She sounded kind of nervous.

I quirk up an eybrow. "A surprise huh? Well, since your last surprise was pretty awesome I won't question you any further. But thirty minutes San? I need at least an hour to get all dolled up." I complain.

"Oh great, and there's no need for that. Just dress casual. Throw on some skinny jeans and some sandals."

"What? No, that's not cute." I protest.

"Trust me, please?"

I let out a sigh, before reluctantly agreeing. "Ok, but we better not be going anywhere fancy."

"Oh believe me we are, but you don't need to get all dressed up. Now, go get ready I'm already on my way."

"What? How did you know I would agree to go with you to… wherever it is that you're taking me?"

"Because, Britt-Britt, I know that you could never tell me no. Now, go get dressed."

I could feel my lips turn into a defiant smirk. "Really? Well then in that case no. No, I'm not going to get dressed and did you just call me Britt-Britt?"

"Fine, don't get dressed. But, either way you're coming with me and yes I did. You're name sounds so good, that I had to say it twice." See, it's when she says stuff like that, that's when I become weak. It's ridiculous because the stuff that she says is just so corny, but yet it's like music to my ears.

"Ugh, ok San, I'll see you when you get here. I have to go get dressed."

She laughed a little before she answered. "Ok, thanks Britt-Britt. I owe you big time. Bye." She hurried off the phone. What the hell is she talking about? She owes me? I guess that's why she was so quick to hang up, so that I wouldn't have time to question her.

Well, whatever I should really get dressed. I walked into the kitchen where Rachel was. She was sitting at the table eating… Wait is that my sandwich? "Rachel I thought I asked you to make _me _a sandwich not you." I whined.

"I did, but you were on the phone with Santana, and I got hungry." She said while taking a bite. "Here, you can have a piece, if you want, because I'm not making another." She tore off the side she hadn't bitten off of and offered it to me.

I give her a fake disgusted look. "Rachel I don't want that. I have no clue where you fingers have been… well I have an idea. But, that's beside the point. I came in here to let you know that Santana is on her way to pick me up, I have to go get changed, and then I'm leaving. I don't know how long I'll be gone, because she won't tell me where we're going, so you have the rest of the day free. You should call Quinn or something." I said while turning to go to my room.

"Britt, you did not just say that. My fingers have not been anywhere inappropriately. They are clean! I take my sanitation very seriously and you know that!" Every sentence grew louder the farther I walked away. "And you're the one who asked me to make you a sandwich in the first place!"

Yea, yea, yea Rachel is just so much fun to mess with.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, San we've been riding for like ten hours! We left LA a long time ago. Where are going?" I whined. Ok it hasn't been _that _long, but she's barely said anything since this trip began, and the suspense is killing me. Where are we going?

"Britt, it has not been ten hours."

"Ok, you're right. But can you tell me where we're going now?"

She took in a deep breath before she gave me a slight nod. "San Diego."

"Ok. But why? What's in San Diego?" I asked curiously.

I could literally see her body tense, and she gripped the stirring wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white. Damn poor stirring wheel. I know how strong she can be. "My… parents."

My eyes practically jumped out of the socket, and I could feel my mouth go dry. She did not just say what I think she said. "What?" I croak out.

She takes a glance at me and gives me a nervous smile. "Surprise?" She said while raising one of her shoulders. I could tell she was nervous as to how I would react, but she could have at least asked me if I wanted to do this. Not trick me into thinking it would be a normal day out with just the two of us.

"Santana, what the hell? I don't want to meet your parents!" I exclaimed. Shit. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. She quickly snapped her head around to me with a weird look. "No, wait. I didn't mean that, I do want to meet them, just not like this. San, I don't do well under pressure." I took a minute to look her over. She had refocused her gaze back on the road. "Why couldn't you have just asked me if I wanted to meet them, instead of doing it like this?"

"I don't know, Britt, they gave me this guilt trip about how they have to always search through magazines or look on TV just to see how I'm doing. And in their little search, of course they saw that spread about you and I in the tabloids and they wanted to meet you. I couldn't tell them no, I didn't want to disappoint them. They barely hear from me now." She took a glance at me and looked back at the road. "I guess the reason why I didn't ask you, like a normal person would, is because I was afraid you would say no."

"So you trick me into meeting them?" I could feel the anger rising a little, because this isn't something you just spring on a person.

"Please Britt, you can be mad at me for however long you want. Just help me get through this. They think that you're my girlfriend, and it would mean so much to me if you could just pull through for me this one time." She looked at me with pleading eyes and just like that any anger I had for her was quickly erased. See? I'm weak.

I crossed my arms and look out of the window. I didn't want to agree to this just yet. I wanted to make her think I was angry with her, because she always gets her way with me. It's my turn to have a little fun. I could hear her let out a loud sigh, and mutter something in Spanish. I smirk to myself, and tried to get in a quick nap, just so I could avoid any conversation with her for the rest of the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Britt-Britt, baby wake up." Santana cooed from the driver's seat. I could feel her grasp on my arm lightly shaking me. "Wake up. We're here." Damn already?

I quickly sit up, and take in my surroundings. Damn, for them to be ordinary people, they sure do have a huge house. It was one big enough to rival that of mine and Santana's. After my initial shock from the size of the house came the shock of the situation. We're here. Oh, shit. I quickly pull down the mirror to check my hair.

Santana gave a light chuckle. "Britt, you look fine." I take a quick at her before I look back into the mirror, and continue to fix my hair. It looked horrible. "Oh, you're still mad at me." I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice, and I was going to tell her I wasn't. But before I could she had already gotten out of the car and started making her way around to my side.

She swung my door open and kneeled down so we could be face to face. "Thanks for doing this for me. But you don't have to. I realize that I didn't give you a choice in this situation and I'm sorry. I don't like it when you're mad at me. So we can leave if you want… But, I'm kind of hoping you'll want to stay because my parents are walking towards us." She said looking between me and her parent's house.

I was frozen I couldn't move, because did she just say her parents were coming out? Fuck me!

"Ah, Santana! You look even more beautiful in person than you do in the magazines!" A man said. I'm guessing that would be her father.

"Finally, you came to visit us!" A woman said, and that must be her mother.

They both practically ran up to her and pulled her, in what looked like a bone crushing hug. Her father was the first to let her go, and notice me, while her mother peppered kisses all around her face.

"And you must be Brittany." Yea, that's definitely Santana's dad. Look at that smile. I smiled back because something about him just seemed oddly familiar, and I think it was the fact that his smile and Santana's smile looked exactly the same. "Well, are you Brittany?" he asked. Oh yea I think it's my turn to talk.

"Yes, that would be me. Brittany S. Peirce." I said while extending my hand. He gave me a quizzical look before he started to chuckle.

"Well are you going to get out of the car so I can give you hug? Handshakes are too formal. You're practically a part of the family now." Oh, don't I look like a dumb ass. I haven't even taken off my seat belt.

"Ok mama, that's enough kisses." Santana whined.

"Well, it's not my fault I haven't seen you in ages." The woman snapped back.

I quickly unbuckle my seatbelt and slide out of the car closing the door behind me. As soon as I had closed the door I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Literally, and I thought Santana was strong she had nothing on her dad. He hugged me for what seemed to be forever. Well that is until Santana intervened.

"Ok, dad she's mine not yours, you can let her go now." Santana jokingly said. I could feel those stupid butterflies come to life in my stomach. I'm hers huh? I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Oh, right, sorry." The man said while pulling away. "I'm Felix Lopez." The man says.

"Dad, I was going to introduce you!" Santana whined. .

"Well, you were taking too long. You can introduce your mother."

"Ok, well Brittany, this is my mom, Madelynn." Just then a short Hispanic woman came and pushed Mr. Lopez to the side.

"Brittany, it's so nice to meet you!" She said while pulling me down to her level to give her a hug. "My daughter did not tell me you were this beautiful." She lets me go and I smile politely at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez."

"Oh no, you can call me Lynn, everybody does, and you can call my husband here Felix. None of this Mr. and Mrs. Stuff. Ok?"

"Ok." I nod. "Thank you Lynn."

"Alright, now let's head on inside. I want to show Brittany here all of Santana's embarrassing photos from when she was growing up." Felix said.

"Ugh, Daddy please don't!" Santana interjected.

He just gave her a mischievous smile before taking Lynn's hand and leading her back to their home, while Santana and I followed behind them.

Santana nervously took my hand. I guess she didn't know if it was ok or not since I was supposed to be angry with her. I looked up at her and smiled warmly, and gave her hand a small squeeze as we walked. She leant over and whispered in my ear "See, you're doing good. They love you already."

I couldn't help the light blush that appeared on my cheeks, because she leaned in a little too close and her lips brushed up against my ear. It felt good, like really good.

"Can you two walk any slower? " Felix called out. "Time to embarrass Santana!"

"Daddy!" Santana yelled.

"Well, next time you won't stay away from us for so long and we won't have to embarrass you." Felix said.

I chuckled at the two before quickening my pace. I really want to see these pictures now.

Once we were all in the house her parents offered us something to drink. I decline because I'd much rather learn about Santana's past. I guess coming here wasn't all bad. At least I would be able to get something out of it.

"Santana, could you help me in the kitchen?" Lynn asked.

"¿Con qué?" Ok, see I don't know what the hell she said, but damn it sounded good coming out of her mouth.

"Sólo quiero hablar contigo eso es todo." Was Lynn's reply.

"¿Puede venir? No quiero dejarla sola con papá. Él sigue diciendo que me va a avergonzar." Like I said I have no clue what's going on, or why the sudden change of language occured, but damn Santana sounds good.

"Ella va a estar bien con tu padre. Ahora ven conmigo." Lynn said.

"Si, mama." Santana turned to me. "I'm going to go help my mom with something in the kitchen. Will you be ok with my dad?" I smiled at her and gave her a quick nod before glancing at Felix. He stood there smiling at us. Santana turned to her father. "No volver a mostrar su nada demasiado vergonzoso."

"No promete." He said while raising his hands.

Santana shook her head before turning back to me. "I'll be back ok?" She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and let my hand go. I was expecting her to leave, but she stood there for a moment looking like she was having an internal battle. Just when I was about to say something I felt her lips on mine.

It was just a light peck nothing to intimate. I mean both of her parents were standing right there. But, it felt good, so, so good. I watched her walk into the kitchen with her mother when I felt a strong hand lightly tap me. "Ok, are you ready to see Santana as a child?" Felix asked.

I nod my head very vigorously. "Ok, well right this way." He said while swinging his arm in the direction he wanted me to go. We made our way through the Lopez household stopping every once in a while for Felix to show me a room.

"Here we are." Felix said while walking in front of me to open up the door. I walked inside to what appeared to be a den. There was a comfy looking couch up against the wall, a huge flat screen TV opposite of the couch, a table, some yoga mats rolled up in the corner, a mini fridge, a bookshelf, and a lot of other stuff. "You can have a seat over there while I get the albums. Would you like a snack?" He asked.

I muttered a 'no thank you' as I took my seat on the couch. Soon after Felix joined me with three very thick photo albums. "Here start with this one. It was when she was first born." He handed me the pink album that had the words 'it's a girl' decoratively drawn on the front cover.

I sat the album down on my lap and opened it. The first picture was of Lynn, with an oversized belly standing next to Felix smiling. The next few pages were similar pictures. But, on the fourth page was a picture of a tired looking Lynn in a hospital bed holding a sleeping Santana. I smiled because that picture was really adorable.

The next one was of Felix holding her. It looked like he had either been crying or on the verge of crying. "That was the first time I held her." He said pointing at the picture I was looking at. I looked up and smiled at him.

I continued to flip through the pages. They started out with Santana sleeping a lot, and I guess that's normal because babies normally sleep when they're just born. But then she started to become more alert. There was one where she crawling. Another of her sitting in a high chair with baby food smeared all over her face. I think that one was my favorite.

Then there was the one where she had fallen asleep on the couch. There was also one where she had taken off her diaper and placed it neatly on her head. I laughed as we went through San's baby pictures, with Felix right beside me giving me a little background story on some of the photos.

When I got finished with that album Felix passed me the next one. "Now this is San, from the time she started school until about eighth grade." He explained. I nod while taking the book into my hands. Damn this thing is heavy.

It started off with a five year old Santana, standing in the kitchen all dressed and ready for school. She had her then curly hair in a neat ponytail smiling widely at the camera while she gripped her backpack. The next one was of her sitting in the car. Then the next was a picture of Lynn holding her and crying in front of a school. What an embarrassing first day.

I keep flipping through the album looking at all the pictures. They were just little moments of her life. Like her making her first peanut butter and jelly sandwich by herslef, and color pictures, and things of that sort. I was flipping mindlessly when a certain picture caught my eye.

There were three children in this picture. One of them was obviously Santana, but there was another little girl and another little boy. That little boy looked oddly familiar. His hair, those eyes, that mouth, his nose, and those hands. I know those hands. Felix must have caught on to me staring at the picture.

"Those were Santana's first friends. That is Tina." He said pointing to the dark haired Asian girl. "And that is Puck." He said pointing to the little boy. Puck? That name doesn't sound familiar, maybe I don't know him. What kind of name is Puck anyway?

Whatever it's not important. I continue to flip through the album seeing more and more of Santana with Tina and Puck. Around seventh grade I began to see a blonde haired girl which I recognized immediately as Quinn. I smile at how cute she looked in her younger days.

I finished that album, and Felix passed me the final one. "Now, this one is from her freshman year to senior year in high school." I took the album and swung open the cover. The first couple of pages were just of Santana and Tina, and it kind of confused me because they were looking like they were a little more than just friends.

Then Quinn started to appear in some of them, but it went right back to being just Santana and Tina. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. What happened to Puck? I shake the thought out of my mind and continue flipping. I was looking over some ordinary pictures when I saw _it_.

There was a picture of Tina sitting at a table with some papers spread out on it, probably homework, and Santana was kissing her. What? She told me she wasn't gay. "Oh, that was Santana's first kiss… I think. She didn't know and still doesn't know we have that picture." Felix said with a smile.

Huh? She told me she wasn't gay. She lied to me? No, she wouldn't lie. I let out a chuckle. "So you mean Santana and Tina were together?" I asked.

"She would never admit it, but her mother and I always knew she had feelings for Tina. I don't know why she was never comfortable talking about their relationship around us, we always encouraged her to be herself." He said while scratching his head. "But, I suppose that's in the past now." I nod before I turn my attention back to the album, making a mental note to ask her about that when we're alone.

I continue to flip through the pages taking notice to the fact Tina completely disappeared. She wasn't in any of the following pictures after the one with the kiss, just Quinn. I take it Santana didn't have very many friends in high school. Well, neither did I, I guess we have that in common.

I just kept flipping, but something made my blood boil around her junior year. Noah. It was a picture of Santana smiling with the hugest smile and hugging him at what looked like an airport. I quickly turn the book so Felix can see it. "Who is this guy?" I asked with anger evident in my voice.

"Oh, um, that's uh, Puck. I thought I already showed you him. He was one of Santana's first friends remember?" I remember clearly, I knew I recognized that kid, but his name is not Puck, it's Noah. Did she lie about that too? "Hasn't she talked about him to you?" Felix aksed.

"Uh, no actually I think I met him once before, but she told me his name was Noah. Why are you calling him Puck?" I asked.

He gave me a soft chuckle. "Oh, I'm sorry sweety. His name_ is_ Noah… Puckerman, but everyone calls him Puck for short that's all." He said. What the hell? She didn't tell me they were lifelong friends and that they actually had a relationship before she was using him for pleasure. What else is she not telling me?

I keep flipping through the pages taking notice to all the intimate picture between Santana and _Noah_. Fucking bastard. But the one that got me the most was their Prom picture together. It had him standing behind Santana kissing her cheek with his arms wrapped around her holding her possessively. She had her hands laid on his arms while smiling at the camera.

I couldn't take it anymore. That pose looked oddly like how they were standing in when I went to her house that day. I had to ask, I needed to know. "Felix, was Santana and Noah together?"

"Uh, yea I guess you could say that, but all they ever claimed to be was best friends, but Lynn and I knew better." He said with a wink, and I really wanted to punch something in that very moment. Why hadn't she told me about this?

Before I could question him any further the door swung open, and in came Santana and Lynn. I quickly close the album and hand it back to Felix. "Hey what are you guys doing?" Santana asked while she took a seat next to me. She was actually a little too close. I didn't want her that close to me because she was or is in a relationship with that Noah guy, fuck him.

"We were just looking through some photo albums." Felix said while he got up to put the albums back on the shelf. I took this as my chance to move a little further away from Santana. I slightly lifted my body and moved to where Felix had been sitting.

I shot a glance/ glare at Santana. She tilted her head and looked at me confusingly. "Oh, well ok." Was her muttered response.

"Well, are you guys going to stay for dinner? Or did you have plans of some sort?" Lynn asked.

"Actually, I had something…" Santana began, but I quickly cut her off. She wasn't about to take me anywhere, not after I saw all of those pictures with her and Noah.

"We'll be staying for dinner."

"Oh, great! I'll go get started." Lynn said as she power walked out of the den and back into the kitchen.

That left me, Santana, and Felix alone in the den. "So do you guys want to watch a movie?" Felix asked. Yea, anything to get me to forget about Noah. I nod my head , and I don't see Santana's response. "Ok, well I'll go get a movie… Santana's favorite movie." Felix said while wriggling his eyebrows.

"Dad, please don't."

"Too late I'm already headed into the next room to get it." I watched him as he walked out the den into another room. Leaving me and Santana… Damn it.

She moved closer to me until our legs were touching. She slowly moved her face closer to mine. Is she trying to kiss me? Yep. I quickly move back in my seat. I don't want her to kiss me, not until I find out what the real deal between her and Noah is. I looked up at her, and I could see hurt and confusion floating in her eyes.

"Did I do something?" She asked. No its, what you didn't do. You didn't tell me about Tina, or _Noah. _But before I could answer Felix came back into the room holding a DVD that I instantly recognized.

"Whose up for some Frosty the Snowman?" Felix exclaimed. "It's Santana's absolute favorite movie. She cries every time frosty melts."

"DAD!"

"When she was younger she hated the summer time, because she said it's what killed Frosty. Then when she got older we would watch it every Christmas, because watching Christmas movies year round is lame." Felix said clearly mocking his daughter's words.

"PAPA! Please stop." Santana begged. I laughed at the two, it was really cute watching the two. It made me think of me and my dad. I quickly shake that memory out of my mind because, I can't think about him right now.

Felix let out a loud laugh before he put the DVD in the DVD player. We watched the whole movie, and just as expected Santana did shed a few tears when Frosty melted, and even though I was mad at her I couldn't help but wipe away her tears. I mean she _did _wipe away my tears every time I cried around. It was only fair that I wipe away her tears.

When the movie was done, Lynn did come get us to eat dinner. We made our way into the kitchen and something really did smell delicious. "I made Santana's favorite. Chicken quesadillas." This day has been filled with Santana's favorites, I guess it's because they haven't seen her in so long. I need to talk to her about that too. She should come and see her parents more often.

"Thanks mama, but I don't even know if Brittany eats those." Santana said, and then everyone turned to face me.

"Oh, um I've never tried them, but I'm sure I'll like it." I say. The three of them look at me in shock.

"I can't believe that you've never tried a chicken quesadilla." Lynn said. "But, I'm more surprised Santana hasn't introduced you to them already. They were pretty much all she would want to eat growing up."

I laughed a little. "Yea, I'm a really big on Italian food. That's all I would want to eat growing up. I love pasta." I said as we made our way to sit at the table. As soon as we sat various dishes were being passed around the table.

"So Brittany, where are you from?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I was born in a small town called Lima, Ohio, but I grew up here in California." I answer.

"Lima? I've never heard of it." Felix said.

"Yea, it's really small." There was a pause when I took a bite of my quesadilla. "Mm this is really good." I compliment, and Lynn smiled and nodded as her thanks. "So have you guys always lived here in California?"

"No, we are originally from Puerto Rico. We moved here when Santana was about three years old." Felix said.

I just nod and taking in another mouthful of food.

"So has Santana met your parents?" Lynn asks, and I physically shudder. I didn't think they would ask me things like this. All of a sudden I'm not hungry anymore, I can barely swallow the food that's in my mouth.

"I, uh… um… uh…" I couldn't seem to form any sentences, but it's a good thing Santana cut in.

"No, I haven't met them, yet, but I plan on meeting them soon." She said. I doubt that. She flashes me a sweet and meaningful smile.

"That's great! We should get together one day and all have dinner sometime." Lynn said.

I couldn't even bring myself to answer that. I just gave a fake smile… I think and a quick nod.

The rest of dinner went on with us pretty much talking about random things, and how Santana should visit more often.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, papa you can let me go now." Santana said. Her dad had been hugging her for the last past ten minutes.

"No, mija, I'm not letting you go until you promise me you'll be back… soon." He said.

Lynn just looked at me and smiled before shaking her head at her husband.

"Ok, daddy, I'll be back soon." He nodded his head before he pulled away from her and walked over to me. Lynn took that time to say her goodbye to Santana.

"And bring Brittany with you." He said to Santana before he brought me into a hug.

"Ok, I'll bring Brittany too." She said.

"Felix move. Let me say goodbye to her now." Lynn pushed Felix off of me. "Bye sweetheart. I can't wait to see you again."

I smile and mumble a 'me either' before letting her go. Santana gives each of them a quick peck on the cheek and tells them she loves them before we head to the car, and pull off.

**Well how was it? Let me know in review form! Catch ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I just want to say thanks again for the notifications. This chapter will answer a little bit of questions regarding Santana, but the next chapter will answer the rest. Take notice to the change of rating… I want sexy times… later though. Also I will let you know in advance I was in a rush while writing this chapter therefore I don't think it's that good. Sorry, the next one will be better. **

**I don't own glee.**

_I smile and mumble a 'me either' before letting her go. Santana gives each of them a quick peck on the cheek and tells them she loves them before we head to the car, and pull off._

I just sat there with my head in my hand barely able to keep my eyes open. We haven't been riding for that long and I don't think I can make it the rest of the way. Well awake at least. I was trying to count the cars that passed us, but I only think that's making me sleepier.

"Hey Britt, are you awake?" Santana asked softly. I didn't bother turning my head to face her, I was too tired, and so I just made mumbled a 'yes' in reply. "Ok, I just wanted to thank you for today. You didn't have to stay or pretend with me, but you did and I can't really thank you enough." I nodded my head lazily. "By the way you don't have to go back the next time. I just told my parents that so they would let us leave."

"No it's ok, I like them. They were… nice." I mumbled.

"Ok." She replied. There was a long pause and I was almost asleep until I started to feel Santana's eyes on me every once in a while. I was going to ask her why she was staring at me, but she beat me to the punch. "Britt, are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong, because you told me you weren't mad. But when I came back from talking with my mom you didn't want to sit by me and you pulled away when I tried to kiss you. Was it my dad or did I do something?"

My eyes quickly shot open as I began to feel my body tingle with anger. I had completely forgotten about all those stupid pictures of her and Noah… and Tina too. I turned my head to face her, and I couldn't really read her facial expression. I took a few deep breathes in order to calm myself before speaking. "Santana, when your dad and I were looking through the photo albums he showed me pictures of you. You know, as a baby, your first day of school, _and_ you with your first pair of friends." I could see her shudder.

"And it was funny because there was a little boy that I thought looked oddly familiar, but when your dad told me his name was Puck I didn't think any more about it." She took a glance at me and focused her attention back on the road. "That is until we got to your high school photo album." I could feel another wave of anger come over me just thinking about Noah hugging her from behind. "I saw all of those pictures of you and Tina… and _Noah._ I even saw a picture of you kissing Tina."

She snapped her head around to me and her facial expression was priceless. Despite my anger towards her right now, I kind of just wanted to laugh. Her eyes were bulging out of her head, and her mouth was hanging agape, and I'm not sure if this is even possible, but she was blushing as all the color drained from her face.

"Britt I can explain…" There was silence as I waited for an answer. She took a few deep breaths before she opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Well, no I can't explain."

What the hell does she mean she can't explain? "Uh, yes, yes you can actually." I said while folding my arms. She just shook her head 'no' before glancing at me and then focusing back on the road. I could literally feel the anger throbbing in my veins. I've never been this angry at her before. Why the hell can't she just tell me? "I asked you if you were gay and you told me no, but then I see a picture of you kissing your, then, best friend. If you don't want to tell me about that, fine. But, you _will_ tell me what the deal is with you and Noah." That fucking bastard.

There was a long pause, and with every second I could feel my anger grow. Why? Why am I so angry with her? Is it the fact that she lied to me? No. Or is it the fact that I couldn't possibly stand to see her happy with anyone else but me like she was or is with Noah? Maybe.

"He's just an old friend." She said while shaking her head. Is she playing fucking games with me? First she tells me that she sleeps with him and now he's just an old friend. Now, I'm not good at math, but something is definitely not adding up right.

"No, Santana I think he's more than that. Could you stop lying to me and just tell me the truth?" My voice was louder than I intended. It wasn't quite a yell, but it was too loud to be talking to the person sitting right beside you.

"I am not lying to you!" I could see that this conversation was making her uncomfortable, but right now I could really care less. I think I deserve at least one answer. If she won't tell me about Tina then she absolutely will tell me about Noah.

"Santana, yes you are! First you tell me you only use him for pleasure. So I thought maybe he was some kind of escort, but then I see all these intimate pictures of the two of you. What the hell is going on between you two?"

"Nothing."

UGH! What the fuck? "Santana!" The anger was evident in my voice, but it also sounded like I was pleading a little for her to just give me an answer. I took in another deep breath and calmed myself. "Ok, it's fine that you didn't want to tell me about Tina, but I _want _to know what's going or was going on with you and Noah. Please, just tell me I won't judge or get angry or yell at you. Okay?"

She hesitated a bit before slowly nodding her head. "Ok, um… Well Noah and I kind of… well we might have dated back in high school." I could feel my fists clench. "There were never any feelings there… not on my behalf anyway, but he might have fell in love with me." She said nervously.

"What?" I say trying to hold my anger back.

"He's in love with me. He fell in love with me a long time ago and he still is to this day." She said with a sigh. So she knows he's in love with her and she still sleeps with him? "But, I don't love him back."

"Wait, so he's in love with you?" She nods. "And you don't love him back?" She nods again. "And you still sleep with him?" She took a nervous glance at me and gave a small nod. What the fuck? "So could you please explain to me how he's ok with all of this, because I seriously don't get it."

"You promise you won't be mad?" She asked shyly.

"I've already said that, Santana." I said sounding a little annoyed. I just want to know what the hell is going on.

"Ok. Well… um… we're kind of… kind of in a relationship." She said while refusing to make eye contact with me. Well there goes my promise to not be mad at her.

"What the fuck? You're in a relationship with him? Why didn't you tell me?" I yell. "I must look like a fucking idiot."

"Britt-"

"Don't call me that." I snap

"Sorry, I just didn't-"

"So this whole time? Huh? This whole fucking time you've been stringing both of us along? Well that's great, but honestly I don't know why I'm so upset about this."

"But, I don't love him, I-"

"Well that's good to know, but aren't you telling the wrong person. I think _he _should be the one you tell that to. Not me." I said while folding my arms. "And just so you know, I think it's pretty fucked up, what you're doing."

"You said you wouldn't get angry… or judge me." She said sounding a tad bit hurt, but also angry.

"Fuck what I said. Just take me home."

"Britt-"

"Please, Santana save it for someone who actually cares… and don't call me that."

"You know, I don't get why you're so upset. First you tell me that this thing, you and I, is just a publicity stunt, and all you want is the money. Ok fine. But, when I tell you that I'm in a relationship you go all ape shit on me." I must have pissed her off, because her voice was overflowing with anger. "And I'm not stringing anybody along. Noah knows that I'm not in love with him, he knows that he's only sex to me, and yea we may be in a relationship, but what's it matter to you anyways? You're only in it for the money right?" She spat.

I don't understand why she would say that. I apologized to her a long time ago about that. Besides she knows that's not how I feel. "Santana I apologized for that, and what do you mean you're not stringing anybody along? If you aren't then why'd you kiss me all those times if you were in a relationship? And why didn't you ever tell me? I mean it's not like you didn't have the chance… When I asked you!"

She didn't reply right away. She just took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I shouldn't have told you anything."

"Santana, you owed me an explanation!"

"No, _Brittany, _I don't owe you anything." …You know what, I think she's right. She doesn't owe me anything. Nothing at all. I guess I just expected too much out of her.

"You're right. You owe me nothing."

The rest of the car ride was silent. I can't believe she would treat someone so unfair, and I don't mean myself I mean Noah. I really don't understand why I feel so hurt and betrayed by her. It feels like someone just punched me in the chest. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. But, why does it hurt? Wasn't I expecting something like this to happen? Isn't it _my _philosophy that 'all good things must come to an end'?

Yea well it still hurts. I watched as more cars drove by, and I started to see the familiar streets of LA. I didn't dare turn around to look at Santana. I just wanted to be out of that car as soon as possible. I wanted so badly to get away from her. She scares me. No one has ever had the effect on me that she has. She makes me feel things that I'm not sure I _can _feel. But, I guess my feelings don't matter on account of her boyfriend.

I can't believe she has a boyfriend. She kissed me… I kissed her. I know I usually don't care about being a home wrecker, but I actually feel bad for the guy. Maybe it's because I know exactly how it feels to like Santana, and for her to not reciprocate the feelings. Shit sucks. But, all good things must come to an end… I need to get a better fucking philosophy.

I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed that we were sitting in my driveway. How long have we been sitting here? Why didn't she say something? I guess it might have something to do with that argument we just had. Right.

I picked up my purse and unbuckled my seatbelt. Should I say bye? No. I opened the door, but before I could get all the way out I felt a soft hand grab my wrist. "Britt…any wait."

I slowly turn around to face Santana. I gave her a sad smile before speaking. "No, it's fine." I said while pulling my arm out of her grasp. "You don't owe me anything." With that I close the door and make my way into my home, my dark, lonely, empty home. Where the hell is Rachel when I need her?

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, a knock at the door woke me up. I look around for my phone to see what time it is. 10'o fucking clock. Who the hell could that be? I grumpily make my way to answer the door. I was expecting Rachel or _somebody_.

I looked around but no one was there, so I just went back inside. I sighed… very loudly because I was woken up for nothing and once I'm awake I can't go back to sleep. I look around for something to do, but there is nothing to do. Santana's mad at me and Rachel isn't here. Santana's mad at me. Santana also has a boyfriend. Ugh. Maybe I should just text Rachel.

**To: Rache- Hey, I need you to come over right now it's an emergency!**

Okay maybe those weren't the best choice of words. Rachel tends to be a little over the top sometimes.

**From: Rache- Omg! I'm calling the police, fire department, and hospital right now. I'm on the way just hang on Britt.**

See what I mean?

**To: Rache- calm down it's not that type of emergency. Just get your ass over here.**

**From: Rache- Oh… I'm on the way. But is it ok if I bring Quinn we kind of spent the night together, and now she can't get enough of me. ;)**

**To: Rache- Yea, sure whatever bring your little lovesick leech with you.**

**From: Rache- That wasn't very nice.**

Yea, well sometimes that's just how things are. I thought while I through my phone on the sofa. I made me a bowl of cereal while waiting on Rachel and Quinn. Wait. How am I supposed to talk about Santana in front of Quinn? Aren't they like best friends? They're probably on their way by now. Fuck.

I finished my bowl of cereal and started watching some trash TV to pass the time until Rachel and Quinn got here.

Ding. Dong.

I perk up at the sound of the doorbell ringing. When I answered door I was greeted with Rachel and Quinn holding a vase full of turquoise lilies. How did they get them to be that color? Why do they have flowers anyway? I look at them both in confusion, but they just mirror my look. "Why do you guys have turquoise lilies?"

They both looked at me and shrugged. "They were sitting by your doorstep when we came." Quinn Said.

"I think they're really pretty." Rachel said while smiling at them and eying them over. "I've never seen them this color before. Looks like someone put a lot of work into coloring them for you, and isn't turquoise your favorite color?"

I nod slightly before carefully reaching for the flowers and inviting them in. All three of us walked into the kitchen to sit the vase down. Once I sat it down, I eyed it for a moment before turning around and walking out.

"Aren't you going to read the card?" Rachel said while grabbing my arm.

"No, I'm pretty sure I know who they're from, and I don't want them."

"Why not?" Quinn asked.

"Because, I just don't, they're going to die in a few days anyway."

"Well can I have them?" Rachel asked looking like a small child asking her mother to buy her some candy.

"Knock yourself out." I say. With that Quinn grabs the card and hands it to me before Rachel picks the vase up and takes it down the hall and put it in 'her room'. While Quinn follows.

While they were gone I took a moment to read the card. I just didn't want to read it in front of them.

**To Britt-Britt**

**I'm so sorry about last night. I should have told you about me and Noah sooner, and for that I apologize. I didn't mean to get angry or upset with you, and I didn't mean anything I said. I'm not stupid I know how you really feel about me. Well I know how you felt about me. I'm not sure how you feel now. I just feel terrible about last night. I could barely get any sleep. I stayed up thinking about you and that's how I came up with the idea to give you turquoise lilies, because like you they're one of a kind, beautiful, and unique. I colored them myself, and I really hope that you like them. You can always call or text me to let me know. But if not I understand. I just hope you can forgive me, and that you will talk to me eventually.**

**Yours truly, Santana.**

Mines truly? Well that's not ironic at all. I folded the card back and placed it back in its envelope. I'm not calling her. I'm still mad at her, and I will be until she tells me that she's broken up with Noah.

"So who were they from?" Rachel asked. I hadn't even noticed them walk back into the kitchen.

"Uh, they were… um… nobody." I said.

"Yea well I don't think nobody would send you turquoise flowers." Rachel said.

"Yea, nobody seems like the kind of person that would send you… nothing." Quinn chimed in. They both shared a small chuckle. "Ok, Brittany you don't have to tell us who they're from, but we know Santana sent them."

"How did you know that?"

"Well, because Santana tells me everything." Quinn stated proudly. "And also because she made Rachel and I run around to every fucking flower shop in LA at two in the morning trying to find one that was open."

"You know, she colored them herself, and she wasn't very good at it. She threw away every flower that wasn't deemed perfect in her eyes. I'm pretty sure we wasted like one hundred lilies."

"We had to make like a gazillion trips to a gazillion different flower shops." Quinn said.

I just look at both of them with my 'I don't really give a fuck' look. I don't care how much work Santana put into those flowers. They don't change the fact that she lied to me, cheated on her boyfriend, and strung both of us along. So in my eyes the flowers were a waste of time... Although I will admit they were kind of pretty, and a cute idea, I guess.

"Britt, just call her. She's been stressing over you all night long. She's obviously sorry about whatever she did." Rachel said.

"No, I'm not calling her." I say stubbornly.

Rachel just sucks her teeth and shakes her head. "Quinn could you text Santana and tell her that Britt got the flowers." Quinn nods while grabbing her phone out of her pocket. Rachel turns back to face me. "What did she do that was so bad anyways?"

"She didn't tell you?" I ask. She just shakes her head then I glance at Quinn, she was still typing away on her phone. "Well, I'm pretty sure Quinn knows what she did." The other blonde snapped her attention to me. "After all Santana _does _tell her everything." I say repeating the other girl's words from earlier.

"Uh, actually no I don't she wouldn't tell me why she had us running around at two in the morning. So could you enlighten me and Rachel both?"

"Don't play dumb Quinn, don't act like you didn't know that Santana and Noah are in a relationship. You knew, and you didn't even tell me."

Quinn was silent and Rachel had a shocked look on her face looking from me to Quinn. "Why should I have told you? Santana's my best friend, and besides it wasn't my place." She said with a shrug. Is this only a big deal to me? Am I the only person who sees all the wrong in this situation? "And just for the record she's not in love with him, I don't even think she likes him. But, from the way she was stressing last night over you. I think I might have an idea who she's really interested in."

"Quinn, that means she's cheating on him! I know, usually I wouldn't give a shit about the other person, but this just doesn't feel right. I wonder what Noah has to say about this?" I ask.

"Nothing. He never has anything to say because he knows that Santana isn't interested in him-"

Quinn was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. "Uh… it's Santana."

"Don't answer it." I say.

"No answer it." Rachel says, and with that Quinn presses the green button to except the call. So fucking whipped.

"Hey Santana." There was a pause while Quinn waited for her to stop talking. "Yea, she got them… mhmm… I don't think tha-… Yea bu-…ok." Quinn takes the phone from her ear and holds it out to me. "Here she insists on talking to you."

I shake my head furiously. I don't want to talk to her. "Just talk to her, please she's going insane." Quinn pleads. I take a minute to think before I take the phone. I look at it for a moment before pressing the 'end' button. I still don't want to talk to her.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Quinn snapped. "She just wanted to see if you liked the flowers or not."

"Well, I don't. That's why I gave them to Rachel."

"You know, you are-" Quinn started but Rachel cut her off.

"Hey, that's enough you two."

Quinn just sucked her teeth and folded her arms. "Rache, can you take me to Santana's? I need to make sure she's ok." Rachel gave a slight nod before turning back to face me.

"I'm going to go drop Quinn off, and then I'll be right back so you and I can talk."

"Ok."

They both make their way to the door. "I suggest you get your shit together, because today is Wednesday, and your interview is on Friday." Quinn yelled before they were completely out the door.

I just shake my head before going back into the living from to watch some more trash TV in order to keep my mind off of Santana. I was focused on the TV when I saw a little green light blinking on my phone, meaning that I had a message.

I unlock it to see I had two new messages. Both of which were from Santana. Should I read them? Before I could answer myself I had already clicked on the messages.

**From: Santana- I know you're not happy with me, but please just talk to me… I miss you already.**

**From: Santana- Please, just call me. **

I shake my head before throwing my phone on the couch to the side of me. Back to watching my trash TV.

**Okay I really don't like how this turned out. I can't believe she's dating Noah. Yuck, and I say it as if I have no control over it. They won't last long though so please don't hate me. Let me know what you think. Oh and I have free week next week. So you know what that means… UPDATES!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Well happy readings, and remember I don't own Glee! **

"So do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked me as she plopped on the couch. "Because we don't have to if you don't want to."

I take a glance at her before I grab the remote and turn the TV off. "No, it's fine. We can talk about it." She looked at me encouragingly, and I guess she was waiting on me to continue on with my feelings about the whole situation. But, I didn't say anything I wanted her to talk first. I don't know why. I guess I just wanted to see if she thought this was a big deal too, because Santana and Quinn are treating this like it's nothing. But, this is a big fucking deal. Right?

"Well… Could you tell me exactly what's going on, because I get that Santana is in a relationship with this Noah guy, but I mean… How?... Why?... I thought she was… kind of into _you_."

"I don't know." I shrugged, and Rachel looked at me confusingly. "I mean I thought she was kind of into me too. I don't know how, or even why she's in a relationship with him. She said she doesn't love him, and Quinn said the same thing." I said while scratching my head. I just don't get it.

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Yea, Quinn did say that." She sounded like she was saying this more to herself than to me. "I wonder why she would be in a relationship with someone that she doesn't love." Yea she was definitely thinking out loud, and I just watched her. Rachel was always good at figuring stuff out. So maybe if she thought about it long enough she could give me an answer that explained why Santana is acting like a jackass.

"Britt, did you ask her why?"

"Uh, no actually I didn't. I was kind of pissed, and you know how I get when I'm mad." Rachel gave a slight nod and went back to thinking. Maybe it would have been a good idea to ask why? I mean people just don't agree to be in relationships with people they don't like or love… Well unless you're me, and you see a chance to make money, because that's how this whole thing got started. Maybe she's in a relationship with Noah for money… No, Noah isn't even famous, and besides Santana's already rich.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I don't know why she would be in a relationship with him. There must be something that you and I don't know about." Rachel said. "I mean why else would she keep it a secret? Why was Quinn so defensive about it?" I shrugged my shoulders. I don't fucking know. "I think you should talk to her about it… just to hear her side of the story."

I looked at her disbelievingly. "Are you serious? I'm not talking to her!"

"Britt she's already apologized, just hear her out, because I don't see Santana as a bad guy. She has always been so sweet and kind. This just doesn't seem like something she would do."

"I can't believe you're taking her side." The nerve of this girl. She's supposed to be my best friend. But, yet she's sitting here telling me to go and talk to her, just to hear her side of the story. Well I already fucking heard it. She's in a relationship with someone else that isn't me.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Rachel said in defense. "I just don't like to see you hurting." I shoot her a glare. "Oh please, don't look at me like that. I know she hurt your feelings."

"She did not." I tried to sound strong, but I just ended up sounding like a weak and fragile child.

"She didn't?... Okay, then how come you're so angry with her? Hmm? Why are you sitting beside me looking like someone just killed your puppy if you're not hurt by this?" I didn't answer I just stayed quiet. Rachel let out a sigh and moved closer to me. "Britt, you don't have to put on your strong face in front of me. I've seen you hurt before remember? I was there for you then and I'm here for you now. I'm your best friend, and if I'm on anyone's side here, it's yours. So could you at least just think about talking to her? I think it would make you feel a lot better to know why Santana is doing what she's doing."

Fuck my life. I would never admit this out loud, but just the _thought_ of Santana with him makes me feel miserable inside. This isn't fair. I still don't want to talk to her, but maybe Rachel is right. Maybe there's a good reason as to why Santana is in a relationship with him. But, if I'm going to give her another chance to talk to me about this, then it will definitely be her last chance so it better be a damn good reason behind all of this. "Okay." I mumble. "I'll talk to her."

I could see a huge grin spread across Rachel's lips. "You will?" I nod. "That's great. I just want you two to work this out, because you're no fun when you're angry."

"Oh, shut up. I'm fun all the damn time."

"Yea, sure you are. So when are you guys going to talk?"

"I don't know. I guess on Friday after the interview. I don't really see a reason for us to talk before then, because I'm still very pissed off with her." Rachel looked at me knowingly and nodded.

"You know what? I think this calls for some ice cream and more trash TV. How about it?" Rachel asked.

"Hell yeah." I grabbed the remote while Rachel went in the kitchen to fix us some ice cream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I'm currently in the limo on my way to meet with Santana and a reporter. First up is our interview and then a photo shoot, because we have to take pictures since this is for a magazine. To be honest, I really don't feel like dealing with this, her, today. As much as I tried I just can't seem to rid any of the anger I have towards her. But Rachel keeps telling me that everything will be fine. I want to believe her, but this situation is just too fucked up for everything to just turn out _fine. _

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked.

I shake my head no.

"Well get ready, because we're almost there."

I take in a deep breath until it feels like my lungs are going to explode, and let a huge sigh. "Ok then I guess I don't have a choice." I said as the limo came to a stop. Moments later the door was opened and I was immediately bombarded with the paparazzi.

"Brittany over here, over here!" I haven't seen them in a while, and I sure didn't miss them.

"No, over here!" I took a moment to smile at a few of them. Anything to stall before going inside to face Santana. But, my plan was quickly discovered as I felt Rachel grab my arm to lead me inside. Bitch.

So once we were inside there was no sight of Santana or Quinn anywhere. Phew. Rachel and I stood in our spots for a moment before a tall brown haired man holding a bouquet of lilies approached us. "Ah, Ms. Peirce, you made it. Ms. Lopez wanted me to give you these." He handed me the flowers and I almost didn't except them, but Rachel elbowed me and insisted that I take them.

"Thank you." I let out as I took the lilies, but I immediately handed them to Rachel.

He gave me a confused look before he brushed my action off. "You're very welcome. Well I'll pretty much be your assistant for the day, anything you need just call on me. My name is Rob, and if you could follow me I'll lead you to Ms. Lopez and the reporter." Damn, he talks fast. I mean did he even breathe?

"Oh, and would you like to wait with Ms. Lopez's assistant?" He asked Rachel. "I pretty much have her covered for the day." He said while gesturing to me. "So you can just hang out if you'd like."

"Oh um…" Rachel looked over to me and mouthed 'will you be ok?' I nod my head. "Ok, sure I can wait with Quinn." Rob gave her a smile and a nod before turning and leading the way. We passed several doors until we approached what looked like a recreational room. Quinn was already there sitting down with her feet propped up eating a snack, and watching TV. Rachel and I gave a quick goodbye before Rob led me to the interview room.

We stood outside of the door for about a second before he began to open it. Shit. I'm not ready. I could run. No, where the hell would I go? This building is big. I could stall some more, but what would I do? "There you are." Rob said while gesturing for me to enter the room. I looked at him and tried to give a polite smile, but I'm not sure what I did. It sure didn't feel like a smile though. "Uh, Ms. Peirce. You can enter now." Oh shit. Was I just standing there staring at him? I nod my head before hesitantly stepping in the room.

Immediately my eyes connected with Santana. Why is that? I don't know. She looked at me from the small couch that she was sitting on, and smiled sadly. I didn't return the smile I just focused my attention on the brown haired man in the wheelchair. "Hello Ms. Peirce." He said. "My name is Artie, and I'll be interviewing you two today."

I walked closer to him to shake his hand before he gestured for me to take a seat next to Santana. That's just great. I let out a small sigh before sitting as close to the edge of the couch as possible. Artie looked at us and smiled. "Well look at you two. You don't have to be shy in front of me; you can sit closer together if you want."

I could see Santana take a nervous glance at me from the corner of my eye. Was she actually thinking about moving closer to me? I shot her a glare in an attempt to warn her not to. But, I think I might be losing my touch, because she did exactly what I was hoping she wouldn't do. She not only moved closer to me, she also had the nerve to snuggle into my side. What the fuck? I immediately felt some anger rise within me.

Artie just looked at us and smiled creepily. "You guys are so cute… But, before we get started I need to go get the recorder out of the other room. Would you ladies like anything to drink?" He asked, and we both shake our heads no. "Ok, it'll only take a moment." She said as he walked out leaving me and Santana alone. Damn it.

There was an awkward silence as Santana cuddled me from the side. Wait, why the hell is she even this close to me in the first place? I quickly untangle myself out of her grasp and stand up. "Santana what are you doing?"

"Nothing- I… Britt-Britt I really miss you." She said softly.

"Yea, well you have Noah, is he not enough? " I spat.

"Please, don't be like that. I just want to be close to you."

"You lost that right, about three days ago."

She looked at me disbelievingly and hurt. "Britt, are you serious? I told you that I don't love him. Please, just…"

"Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal? Why are you trying to down play this? Santana, I have a right to be mad at you for lying to me, for cheating on him, for not being upfront with me." I pretty much yelled. I had to remember where we were, and calm down a bit, because it wouldn't be good if someone overheard us.

"No why are you making this into a big deal? I told you I don't love him. I've apologized countless times. I don't get why you're so upset it's not like you and I are in a relationship." Santana shot back, and ouch. That hurt. I officially have nothing left to say to her, because though it's true her and I aren't and never were in a relationship she didn't have to use it against me. She knows how I feel about her.

I just looked away and sat back down on the couch, to end farther away from her. "No, wait, Britt I didn't mean to say that-"

"Ok, so I got the recorder are you guys ready?" Artie asked as he reentered the room. As a reflex I nod my head. The sooner this is over the better. Artie flashed us another smile before he took his seat in front of us and started the recorder.

"I have here today, Ms. Brittany Peirce, and Ms. Santana Lopez, Hollywood's hottest lesbian couple. So I just want to start off by asking, how did you two meet?"

"Uh, we actually met for the first time at this restaurant called _Kobe's _in downtown LA. We had both just released movies and we were there to celebrate, not together because we didn't know each other at the time, but we ended up bumping into to one another, literally. From there we kind of just introduced ourselves and went our separate ways. That's how we met, nothing special." Santana said.

"Ok, so not your normal everyday fairytale way of meeting your future significant other. But that's ok, so moving right along. It has been rumored that you two were dating long before the public found out. Is that true? " Artie looked to me, but quickly focused his attention on Santana once he realized I wasn't going to talk.

"No, it was just a rumor."

"Ok, A few months back you were in the tabloids with Mr. Sam Evans labeled as the next Jennifer-Brad-Angelina case. No one expected for the two of you to hook up, everyone thought you guys were enemies. So why the change of heart?"

There was a pause as Artie looked from me to Santana. I damn sure wasn't about to answer. "In all honesty I knew Sam was never it for me. So it didn't really bother me when he ran off with Britt. The tabloids only made us out to be enemies, but in all actuality there was never that much hate between us." Maybe not on her part, but as for me, in the beginning I couldn't stand Santana, surely she knew that.

"So you said Mr. Evans wasn't it for you? Well is Ms. Peirce _it, _then?" Artie asked. Oh, this should be good.

Santana took a quick glance at me before answering. "Yes... I do believe Ms. Peirce is it for me." She said softly before looking back over to me. Did she really mean that? I can't be the one when Noah's her boyfriend. She's obviously trying to get back on my good side.

"How sweet. So you two have been a fan favorite since you started dating. The support you are receiving is incredible. Is there anything you would like to say to your fans?" I honestly hadn't even thought about what my fans would think of this. But from the way Artie was talking they seemed to like us, me and Santana together.

"We'd just like to thank them for being so supportive of us and our relationship." Santana said.

"Have you heard about the nickname you guys have acquired?" Artie asked.

"No, what is it?"

"Fans are calling you Brittana." He smiled.

Santana let out a soft chuckle. "Really? Why not something like… I don't know… Santittany? Brittana just sounds weird." Well they both kind of sound weird to me.

Artie shook his head while letting out a light chuckle. "Moving right along, so tell me, Ms. Lopez, what it is that you love most about Ms. Peirce?"

"Well," I could see a small smile creep onto her face. "I love everything about her." I take a quick glance at her before looking back to Artie. "In my eyes she's pure perfection." Santana said while scooting a little closer to me. "So I can't just choose one thing that I love the most."

Artie smiled at her before turning to me. "And, Ms. Peirce what is it that you love so much about Ms. Lopez?" Shit, I wasn't planning on him singling me out. How am I even supposed to answer that while I'm mad at her? Think! I don't have long.

"Um, well, what I love most about Santana is… that… t-that… she's… very uh… honest." Oh yea, good one I can make her feel guilty. "Yes, honesty plays a big part in our relationship, and she always goes out of her way to make sure I know about everything that's going on with her. No matter what, she's always honest with me." I could literally see her deflate from the corner of my eye.

"That's great! I think all couples should take a pointer from you two." Artie said while flashing us the millionth smile. "Well, that just about wraps things up. Thank you guys for taking the time out of your busy schedule to talk with me." With that Artie turned off the recorder and stood from his seat. "It was a pleasure working with you two. Now I'll go get Rob, he will lead you to the set to take your photos then after that you guys are done." He flashed us one last smile before walking out.

Alone again, Damn it! "Britt, I didn't mean what I said earlier. Please just look at me?" She asked pleadingly, and even though I'm still pissed, Santana will always pretty much be the kryptonite to my superman. So I let out a sigh and face her. "I want you to know I meant _everything _I said during the interview. Everything."

"Did you really?" I asked sarcastically. "Well, I didn't." I could practically see her break. I think it's finally sinking into her head that I'm not giving up that easy. She can't just send me flowers and say a few sweet things and expect me to forgive her. I mean she's still acting like this isn't a big deal.

There was silence as we waited for Rob, to step in the room. It didn't take long for the man to stick his head in the door and beckon for us to follow him. "Okay, so Jessica will be handling your hair and make-up." Rob said to Santana. "And Amy will take care of you." He said to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, I'm Sabrina, I'll be your photographer." A tall blonde haired woman said as she approached us. I politely smile at her and Santana nods.

"Ok, ladies this is where I head out. If you need anything just say so." Rob said before turning and leaving.

"We're going to do a few shots here first, and then a few outside. Sound good?" Sabrina asked.

We both nod our head in unison. Santana hasn't said anything to me since we came out of hair and make-up. Maybe that's a good thing. Lately she's been having a tendency of sticking her foot in her mouth.

"Follow me." Sabrina said as she turned and lead the way. We walked onto a set that was made up into what looked like a den. There was a comfy looking red couch and a lot of other stuff that normal dens have in them. "So, you can just get comfortable on the couch, and I'll shoot you." Sabrina said with a wink.

Uh, ok? Santana and I hesitantly make our way to the couch before we take a seat on each end. "Um, no when I said get comfortable, I meant 'lovey dovey' comfortable not 'I need my space' comfortable. Get closer."

Santana takes a nervous glance at me, but she doesn't move, which forces me to be the one that inches closer to her. "Closer." Sabrina encourages. This time we both move in. "More." We move in more. "Ok, guys this isn't working. How about I just give you some poses to do?" But before we could answer Sabrina was already walking towards us. "Ok, so you, Ms. Peirce, stand up." I quickly get to my feet. "And you, Ms. Lopez, lie back." I watched as Santana stretched her body over the length of the sofa. Then Sabrina turned to me. How the hell am I supposed to get on the couch if Santana's laying on it?

"Now you lay on top of her." Sabrina said. What?

"Uh, excuse me?... I didn't think it was that kind of shoot."

Sabrina began to giggle. "You're really funny. But, it's just going to be shots of you guys cuddling. So come on, chop, chop." She said as she gestured for me to take my position on top of Santana. Fuck it, at least I'm getting paid for this.

I slowly lie down on top of her and our bodies mold together. Santana hesitantly wrapped her arms around me, and I shoot her a glare. But, that only made her squeeze tighter. "Ok, great now stay like that." Sabrina said as she ran back to her camera. The flashing began immediately afterwards.

We didn't say anything to each other as we tried our best to look as happy as we could together. I was focused on getting this over with so I could just go home, when I felt Santana'shand gently lift my chin up, and I was about to glare at her, but she hurried and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered, as the flashing continued.

"I love that one!' Sabrina said.

I lightly shake my head and avoid eye contact. She kisses me on the cheek again. "I'm so, so sorry." She said again. "I don't want to lose you." She squeezed me a little tighter.

"Ok, great job guys! We have our shot for this scene, now let's take it outside." Sabrina said almost too enthusiastically. I quickly hop up from my position and followed the blonde out the door. "Ok, now this is a picnic scene just feed each other, laugh a little, and cuddle got it? Ok."

Santana and I both take a seat on the plaid blanket. There were little plates of fruits spread out on it. "So whenever you guys are ready." Sabrina called out. I looked around trying to think of what to do when I saw Santana pick up a chocolate covered strawberry and bring it to my mouth. I looked at her questioningly.

She flashed me a smile. "I'm just doing what Sabrina told me to do." She said while holding the strawberry up to my mouth, but I still didn't eat it. She sucked her teeth and dropped her arm before it shot back up only this time she made a zigzag pattern. "Open wide for the choo-choo train." I lift my eyebrows in shock, and try to hold back a smile. "Chugga, chugga, chugga, choo-choo." I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and open my mouth to take a bite out of the strawberry. "Good, girl." She breathed. I was still giggling as I chewed. Santana looked at me adoringly while she ate the rest of the small fruit.

"What?" I whisper as I pick up a grape to feed her.

"Nothing, it's just I really am sorry." She said before accepting the grape. "I… can we go somewhere after this?"

I glance over at Sabrina who was taking pictures of us non-stop. Then I look back to Santana and give her a small nod. I was planning on talking to her after this anyway. "Really?" Her face broke out into one of those smiles that I've actually missed seeing.

I nod my head again, as I bring another strawberry to my mouth. Before I knew it I was pretty much being tackled to the ground by Santana. She had me in a bone crushing hug lying halfway on top of me. "Thank you so much Britt, Really."

"But I didn't do anything, and you made me drop my strawberry." I whined.

She didn't bother to move from her spot on top of me. "Aw, I'm sorry." She said while grabbing another strawberry and bringing it to my mouth. "Here, you can eat this one." She placed the strawberry in my mouth, and I smiled up at her happily.

"Thanks San, but I'm still very mad at you." With that her smile faltered, but it didn't disappear as she slowly leaned down and placed multiple light kisses on my cheek.

"Yea I know." She cooed. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Well, ok. That was pretty dang adorable!" Sabrina said as she made her way over to help us up. "Our work here is done! You can come back inside with me and pick the pictured that you like the most to be in the magazine or I can surprise you. Which one?"

"Just surprise us." Santana said, before taking my hand and leading me back inside the building.

"Ok, it was nice working with you!" Sabrina yelled out, because Santana was basically running back inside.

"Why are we moving so fast?" I asked.

"Because, I want to make up with you now. These past days have been torture to me." She said as we continued to move through the building. "Where's that Rob guy when you need him?"

"Santana, I said we can go someplace after this, but I meant we should go somewhere to talk. I don't know what you had in mind, but that's what I meant by agreeing to be with you afterwards."

She stopped midstride, seriously her foot was in the air ready to take another step, but after she heard this it kind of fell to the ground. "You want to talk?" She said turning to face me, and dropping my hand in the process.

"Uh, yea I do. What? Did you expect me to just forget about everything because I let you give me a few kisses?" She looked at me for a moment before nodding her head shyly. "You are unbelievable, you know that? You drop a bomb on me and not expect me to be angry with you?" She took some nervous glances around the building.

"Ok, we can talk. Just not here I don't want people to overhear us." I nod my head in agreement, and she grabbed my hand again before we continued on our journey. Soon we found Rob, and Santana instructed him to tell Quinn and Rachel to take my limo back home while we took Santana's limo.

After this interview and photo shoot I wasn't so mad with Santana anymore. Ok that's a lie. I'm still pissed off with her. But a little of my anger seemed to fizzle out, and I have to admit I have missed her, these past couple of days. Hopefully she has a good reason for being in a relationship with Noah, so that we can work through it and I won't have to ignore her anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The limo finally came to a stop. Santana didn't tell me where we were going, and that's mostly because I didn't ask, but she hadn't really said anything since we entered the car. She was quick to open the door before the chauffer had a chance to, and that didn't surprise me Santana was always such a gentlewoman.

I step out of the limo to see that we're at a park. But no one's here. It's only like seven thirty. "Where is everybody?" I asked confusingly.

"I don't know. I found this park sometime when I was in high school. It was deserted. So I'd always come here to think when things got too tough… it was my secret place. I've never brought anyone here before." She said the last part so quietly that I had to question if she intended for me to hear it or not.

"Not even Noah?" I asked curiously. I wasn't trying to be rude or ruin anything I was curious. I mean they were best friends in high school right?

"No, just you." She took my hand and led me to a nearby bench. We got situated and a comfortable silence overtook us. That is until I remembered the whole reason for us being there. I looked over to Santana and she was looking us at the sky. It was an orangish pinkish color. "So Britt-Britt what do you want to talk about?"

"I think you know what I want to talk about." I said while still looking up at the sky, it looked mystical.

"Yea, I do. But I thought I'd ask just in case you'd changed your mind on the way here." She moved closer to me and placed her hand on mine. "Before we talk about what's going on now can I tell you how it all started… about Tina?" She asked.

I snapped my head to face her so fast that I'm pretty sure it looked like my head was going to fall off. "Of course you can." As much as I wanted to know about her and Noah, she still hadn't told me about Tina, and I was curious about their whole relationship as well.

She took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Ok, well as you know Tina was one of my first friends, also one of my best friends. She and Puck were always there for me. I didn't meet Quinn until I was in middle school, but we weren't that close until we got to high school… Ok so um after eighth grade puck moved away for a while just leaving me and Tina."

"We bonded over our summer break, like really bonded. We spent every minute that we possibly could together. I knew I liked her more than a friend, but I couldn't accept that. I remember thinking 'what will the people at school think?' I couldn't go down that road. I tried my best to suppress my feelings for her but nothing helped, until one day I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to kiss her; I needed to kiss her… to prove to myself that once I kissed her my stupid little crush on her will magically disappear." She shook her head before letting out a light chuckle.

"Boy was that a stupid thought. She was my first kiss, and after that my feelings only seemed to grow more for her. But, like I said I couldn't let that happen, Santana Lopez is not gay. So I did what any other stupid teenager would do. I shut her out. I completely ignored her. I didn't respond to any of her texts or phone calls until eventually she gave up. We learned not to even look at each other's direction. I think I ended up hurting myself more than anybody." I didn't speak, I was too afraid that if I said something she wouldn't continue.

"I'm not even sure why I was so afraid. I mean even my parents were supportive you know?" I nod my head, because I remember Felix telling me that they always encouraged her to be herself. "So after Tina and I stopped talking that's when Quinn and I became extremely close, but not close like me and Tina were. Then around junior year Puck returned. I met him at the airport as soon as he landed. I missed him so much. He reminded me of Tina… personality wise, and that's why I think I missed him. That's why I even agreed to be his girlfriend in the first place. But, I knew I could never feel the same way about him like I felt about her. I just wanted to make myself believe I wasn't gay."

"After high school Puck and I broke up, and we went our separate ways. Quinn stayed around though. She's the one who told me I'd make a great actress and that I should start auditioning for roles in small movies and plays. So I did, because I had nothing better to do. I never planned on going to college anyway. I kind of got lucky when I landed roles in big movies."

"I stayed away from relationships after that. But, Puck began to show up in my life again asking, no begging me to take him back. I always turned him down. Until one night I got drunk and…_ things_ happened between the two of us." I nod my head to let her know I understood what she meant by _things_. "Then after that one time it continued to happen, I don't know why, it didn't make me feel good at all…. Ok so I began to think maybe it's time for me to be in a real relationship, and that's how Sam and I started. But it was short lived, after you showed your face." She said jokingly, and I could feel my cheeks grow hot.

"So Puck and I went back to sleeping together. Then the whole thing with you started and so did my relationship with Puck, and yea. That's pretty much it." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Everything made sense until the ending.

"I still don't understand why you agreed to be in another relationship with him if you still don't love him or why you're still with him."

"Britt, I already told you everything."

"Santana, please don't lie to me a second time. I don't want to keep going through this with you."

"Going through what? I told you I'm not lying." She said defensively.

I stare at her for a moment. "Santana, if you don't tell me the truth, the whole truth, then I swear I'll call Rachel to come get me, and I'll never speak to you again."

Her mouth fell slightly open in shock and I could see the tears rushing to her eyes. "Britt…"

"Santana, just tell me the truth."

I saw a stray tear roll down her cheek before she took a glance at her hands and then looked back up to me. "He's blackmailing me." She said as more tears left her eyes.

**The End. Well it's been fun writing this story and- Just kidding April Fools. I could never leave the story at such a bad place. Well what did you think? Review me please, I beg you. Well catch you beautiful people later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER.**

**Firstly let me say thanks to all that have read and are reading my story, thanks to everyone who favorite and alerted, not only the story, but me as well ^_^. I also want to say thanks to everyone who took the time out to review… it means a lot. Plus, I have over 100 reviews now! I feel so accomplished, happy, and excited. I know that's probably nothing compared to the reviews on other stories, but (as Brittany would say) It's a big fucking deal! To me at least. So thanks everyone!**

**Gleeeeeeeek89: **Yes, Santana is telling the truth… Puck _is _indeed blackmailing her, but why?

**Chicavolcom89: **You both have 89's! Lol, but Brittana is always endgame!

**Mylittlesnowangel: **You felt bad for Santana last chapter… Ok, let me know how you feel about her after this chapter. Thanks for you lovely review!

**Ai Shiteru Soul: **When I read your review, I immediately started working on this chapter, because you said "with Naya and Heather on top." I was trying to think but, I kept getting distracted because how could anybody focus with Naya _and _Heather on top? So long story short, I meant to have this chapter out like three days ago… Sorry. Glad you like the story though!

**MDNuqqet: **I hope I didn't make you wait too long! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!

**Slim14: **I could kick his ass too! We should so kick his ass together… But, then that would be kind of crazy, after reading this chapter. ;)

**Nayalove: **First off I love the screen name! But, haven't you commented on all of the chapters? Yes! And you just so happened to be my 100th reviewer! :D I'm glad you don't hate me, because I definitely don't hate you! Thanks for all of your reviews. They really mean a lot to me!

**Alleyn: **I love how you said you love my fic in two different languages. It made me twice as happy! Me encanta que te gusta el fic, y gracias por revisar!

**Gleeknumber1: **He _is_ a stupid fucker… I hate him… Ok, that was a lie, I don't hate him. But, he is a stupid fucker! Thanks for reviewing!

**Aims**: Thanks a whole bunch! I'm so glad you like! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Youaresocool: **I felt like I was receiving a compliment when I read your screen name! I love it! But, thanks for taking the time out to read and review. I won't hold you up any further.

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU….**

What is love? Is it a feeling? Is it a being? If it's a being and _not _a feeling then how can it _feel _so good, or hurt so bad? If it's a feeling and _not_ a being, then how come people fall in love with each other? How do you know when you're in love? What makes you fall in love?... When was the last time _I _even sat down to think about _love? _

These were the questions that kept swarming around in my head, as tears rolled down my cheeks. I just kept folding my clothes and placing them neatly into the suitcase. I was desperately trying to forget, forget about everything, but my thoughts would always go back to that four letter 'L' word… and _her._ Love? Really? I'm no expert on love, but I'm pretty sure this isn't how love should be. So many lies… so many secrets, and I thought it was _me _who wasn't good enough for _her_.

She was always just so perfect, miss goodie goodie two shoes. Too good to be true. That's why I hated her before, because I thought deep down she was always so much more better than me. I kind of looked up to her… But the funny thing is, the one person I looked up to, the one person that I actually let my guard down in front of, the one that I actually let in fucked me over in the worst way.

Do you want to know what the even funnier thing is? I'm not even mad about it. After yesterday, I found it hard to be angry with _her_. I couldn't and I still can't be. I know what I feel now though, because this is something I've felt my whole life… disappointment, and hurt.

There was a soft knock as my room door snuck open. I turned to see Rachel standing halfway in my room. "Hey, you're still crying?" She asked as she walked over to me. I nod my head, but I'm not sure why because she already knows I'm still crying. She sat next to me on my bed. "Hey, don't cry. I get what she did to you was pretty messed up, but she didn't go through with it… That's got to mean something right?" She said while rubbing circles on my back, and I just nodded, not because I agreed with her, but because I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted this all to be some kind of bad dream. But, even if this was some kind of nightmare I'm pretty sure _she _would be the only person that could wake me up.

"See? She's not _all _bad… Well she's pretty damn bad, but that's not the point. It's better that you found out now rather than later." Again, I just nod my head and wipe away some tears. I could see Rachel staring at me sadly from the corner of my eye. She sighed before turning to face my suitcase. "I see you're all ready to go. How about we get everything into the car, and head on over to the airport?"

I glance at the suitcase filled with my things before nodding my head and zipping it up. I wipe more tears away as I begin to stand and grab my things. "No, I'll take it. My things are already in the car, and I just want you to rest, because from the looks of your eyes, it looks like you didn't get any sleep last night." How could I? But, instead of voicing my thoughts I just nodded my head. I hadn't said anything to Rachel since last night after I called her to come get me from that stupid park, and I probably wasn't going to say anything soon. I didn't want to talk, talking only made things worse. Saying things out loud always had a different affect than saying them in your head… Things hurt way more when I said them out loud.

"Ok, let's go Britts." Rachel flashed me a smile and walked ahead of me with my suitcase. "Don't forget to lock the door." She called out over her shoulder as she walked out of the house. I quickly turned around and shoved my key into the lock making sure the door was secured. I fixed my gaze on the ground before I turned back around, because… well looking up was what happy people did.

I wasn't crying anymore, but I'm pretty sure my eyes were all swollen and red. I just kept walking when I bumped into to someone… hard. So hard that we both went tumbling to the ground, along with my suitcase. Why the hell was Rachel just standing in the middle of the driveway?

"Oh, my god. Britt are you ok?" My eyes went wide with realization. "Britt?" What is _she _doing here? I kept my eyes down. I couldn't look at her. I didn't want to look at her.

"Santana, leave!" Rachel spat as she picked her body up off the ground and turned to help me up. "You have no right to be here!"

"Rachel, I know you're upset and no offense, but I came here to talk to Brittany, not you."

"Well, that's too bad because she doesn't want to talk to you." Rachel said, and I was quiet I just kept my gaze focused on the ground trying to fight back some tears of frustration. Why did she have to show up? Why can't she just leave me alone?

"She can answer for herself! She doesn't need you to talk for her." Santana yelled, and she took in a deep breathe. "Britt-Britt, please just give me one more chance. I ended it with Noah and-"

"And, that's supposed to make everything better?" Rachel yelled. "She's just supposed to fucking forgive you, because you 'ended things'." She put little quotations around ending things. "For all we know, you're lying, again, because isn't that what you do best?" That was almost enough to make the tears fall out, but I held them in. What Rachel said was true Santana was good at lying, better than anybody I knew, she was the best… even better than me.

Santana took in another deep breath before addressing me again. "Britt, please you know what I told you last night was-"

"Santana! She doesn't want you here! Leave!"

The odd thing was that it seemed like Rachel was saying everything I wanted to say only better, because if I said it, it would have probably came out sounding like I was broken, defeated and weak. She sounded strong. But, Santana wasn't leaving.

"If she doesn't want me here she would say it!" Santana yelled back to Rachel, and I think I've had enough of this. I glance at my suitcase, that was still lying on the ground, and slowly walk over to it while Santana and Rachel continued to chew each other's heads off. I wasn't just going to sit there and listen to that. I was just in the middle of leaving, before she showed up, and I'm not sure why Rachel and I still haven't left for the airport.

As soon as I reached down to pick up my suitcase a soft hand grabbed my wrist, and I knew who that hand belonged to. So I'm not sure why it surprised me. I don't know why I gasped and gave her the 'deer caught in the headlights' look. I didn't mean to look at her at all because I knew that once we made eye contact memories of yesterday night would come flooding back into my brain.

"Britt…" She sounded like her breath got caught in her throat. "Britt… is this your suitcase?" I was still looking into her eyes dumbly as those horrible memories made their way back into my brain. "Where are you going?" I saw her lips moving, but I didn't hear a thing she said.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I saw a stray tear roll down her cheek before she took a glance at her hands and then looked back up to me. "He's blackmailing me." She said as more tears left her eyes._

_I could feel every emotion flicker through my body. Anger was first, because how dare this bastard fucking blackmail her? Then hurt, because someone like Santana should never have to go through anything like this. Next was guilt, because I was such a bitch to her for these past few days._

_I scooted closer to her and pulled her into my arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest as she kept crying. I placed light kisses on her head as different emotions made their way through my body. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked softly. But when she didn't answer I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it, and that was fine because I had basically _made _her tell me this much. "Shh, it'll be ok." I cooed as I placed more kisses on her head. _

_It wasn't until I felt the light movement of her head shaking left and right silently saying 'no' that made me think it would be wise to ask her _why _she was being blackmailed. But, before I could ask her anything she began to talk, I think she had already made it up in her mind to tell me._

"_Britt, do you know how I feel about you?" She asked as she pulled away, but just enough so she could look me in the eyes. I was about to say 'yes', but if I'm being honest I'm not really sure how Santana feels about me._

"_No, not really." I said while shrugging my shoulders._

_She smacked her teeth before tilting her head to the side, and looked at me curiously. She didn't say anything so I took this as my chance to wipe away her tears. "How could you not know how I feel about you?" I bring my hand down to rest on her side, and I shrug my shoulders again. _

"_You never told me." I state simply._

_There was a short pause as we stared at each other. Then Santana brought both her hands up to cup each side of my face and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was quick, but it felt like an eternity. Her lips were so soft and they fit perfectly with mine. After she pulled away, she leaned into me again and gave me another kiss matching the one she gave me before that. But this time before she pulled away she whispered "I love you"._

_I swallowed the words as my body tensed. It was like an instinct. No one had ever told me they loved me… well not in the way that she meant. Well, I mean sure Sam said it once or twice, but he never made me feel like… this. _

_As she pulled back and looked at me sadly I knew she was expecting me to say those three words back, because isn't that what's supposed to happen when someone tells you that. I wanted to tell her, I really did, and I was going to tell her. "Santana, I…" my breath hitched. "I lo-"_

"_Britt, I need to tell you something." She cut me off. I looked at her confusingly before she continued. "I love you, I do, more than I've loved anybody before. Ok?" But, she already told me that. I just kept looking at her confusingly before nodding my head. "You have to believe me when I say I love you, and that I'm stupid."_

"_Santana, you're not stupid, and I lo-"_

"_No, Britt, listen. Please you have to know that I love you with all my heart ok?" More tears made their way out of her eyes._

"_Ok, I believe you. But, you've already told me this, now you're starting to scare me a little." I say with concern evident on my face as I wipe away her fresh tears._

"_I just don't want you to doubt that once you hear what I have to say." I could feel my stomach drop and my heart beat get slower. Please no, please don't tell me there is more bad news. "Britt, there is a reason why he's blackmailing me." She looked down, and I guess it's because she didn't want to see my reaction to whatever it was that she had to say._

_She took in a deep breath and looked at me again. "Brittany I love you." _

"_Ok, we've gotten that far. Now, please just tell me what's going on. Why is he blackmailing you?" I asked._

_She dropped her gaze again. "It was all just a stupid prank that Quinn and I came up with. It was never supposed to get this far. You have to believe me Britt." She said. What prank? "It's just, you hated me so much and I didn't know why. I actually never thought twice about it until you stole Sam from me." I thought she didn't care about that. "Sam, never meant anything to me, it's just the public embarrassment that came from it was unbearable." _

"_Santana I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" _

_She cut me off again. "No, Britt it's ok, I promise. Just let me finish." She said as she wiped away some of her own tears." It's just everywhere I went I would see pictures of us, you, me, and Sam on the front cover of a tabloid with titles like 'Santana Lopez Can't Keep a Man' or something else really embarrassing. One day, I just got fed up with it and I was venting to Quinn and she just casually said 'someone should teach Ms. Brittany Peirce how it feels to be publicly humiliated like she humiliated you'… and… I got this bright idea to make you fall head over heels for someone… and then have them to… to… find out everything about you, so they could tell everything to the media, then dump you. " What? I could feel and army of tears make their way into my eyes. _

"_No, San, you wouldn't." I say as tears make their way down my cheek. "You wouldn't do that… to me." I said as I lightly shook my head trying to erase the memory of what I just heard. She didn't even look up at me before she lightly nodded her head yes, and in that moment it felt like someone had just knocked the wind right out of my lungs. She literally just took my breath away, and not in the good way. I mean in a way where it felt like I was suffocating, like I couldn't breathe._

"_Britt, I was being stupid. I was acting on my anger. You know I would never hurt you." She breathed while finally looking up at me._

_I was still shaking my head 'no' as I cried. "No… how could… how could you?" _

"_Britt, I never meant for it to get this far. You have to believe that the morning after our first date I realized what I was doing was wrong, but it was just too late for me to back out."_

_That was the morning she was having a bad dream about me? Was she dreaming about this moment? What does she mean it was too late for her to back out?_

"_And the only reason Noah, is blackmailing me is because Quinn told him about our plan. So he's only holding it over my head so that he can force me to be in a relationship with him and… please him. He told me that if I ever stopped or broke up with him, he would tell you everything that I just told you." _

_I couldn't believe she… she would stoop so low to get me back, and Noah blackmailing her… well she deserved it. I kept shaking my head, because I still didn't want to believe her. Why can't this just be another lie she's telling me? But, as I looked into her eyes I could tell she was telling the truth. "So, this was all just one big prank?" She nodded. "Santana, in the very beginning I asked you did you plan this, and you told me… you said no." _

"_I know, Britt I was stupid." She said as she tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away before she could touch me. "You have to know that I love you." She said._

_I just kept shaking my head. "So many lies." I said softly._

"_I'm not lying, Britt. I do love you!" She said through a sob. "I do."_

"_Please, Santana, no more lies."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Britt, please just at least tell me where you're going?"

I snapped out of my daze, and snatched my wrist out of her grasp. I refocused my attention back down, and picked up my suitcase. "Come on Rachel let's go." My voice was a little horse probably from the lack of use lately… and all the crying.

Rachel didn't waste any time jumping into the driver's seat of the car and closing the door. I opened the trunk and threw my bag in the back.

"Please, don't go. I promise I can make it up to you, just give me one more chance. Please?" Santana pleaded.

I couldn't give her another chance if I wanted to. I'm too afraid that she may hurt me again. So I just gave her my best farewell look and got into the passenger seat of the car. I could see Santana still standing in the same spot, tears rolling down her cheek as she looked at the car longingly.

"Britts are you ok?" Rachel asked.

I took a quick glance at her before I gave her a quick nod.

"Maybe this trip to go see your parents will make you feel better. Maybe they'll magically have the solution to all your problems… they always _did_." She said placing her hand on my knee.

I just nod my head again, as we pulled out of my driveway leaving Santana and those stupid memories behind.

**Ok, that was draining. Sorry for all of this angst, but it's better that she found out now rather than later. So I guess since everything is all out in the open, and they've hit rock bottom the only place to go from here is up. Well let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I just want you guys to know that I started a new fic. But, this fic is my first baby which means it's my first priority. I WILL finish this one, because I've thought of the most awsomest sequel to go with it. I don't know how many chapters are left in this story. But, I know how I want to end it. Ok so with that being said. You guys should check out my new story if you haven't and enjoy this chapter. It focuses on Brittany's past. Sorry, but there's no Santana in this chapter. There will be a lot of Santana in the next chapter though. **

**Thanks, for all of the notifications, and I don't own Glee. Happy reading!**

_I just nod my head again, as we pulled out of my driveway leaving Santana and those stupid memories behind._

"So Britts, are you nervous?" Rachel asked as she took her seat next to me.

I lifted my head up from the airplane window and gave a slight nod. "Just a little… I mean I haven't visited them since…" She looked at me sympathetically and put her hand on my shoulder. "Well, you know, and I don't know if I'm ready to see them yet… Is it too late for us to just go back to LA?"

She let out a light chuckle and nodded her head. "Yea it's just a little too late. I mean we're nearly half way to Lima by now, and you don't have to visit them right away. I mean we'll be there for a week, so you have seven whole days to get the lady balls to go see them." I gave her a nervous nod. "Hey, I could even go with you!"

"Maybe… but I really want to try and visit them at least once by myself. I think I need to apologize for all the years I let go by without going to see them." Rachel nodded understandingly.

"Ok, I understand." She replied. There was a short silence as the plane gently swayed up and down. "Hey, do you think Mercedes still live next door to you old house?" Rachel squealed with a sudden burst of excitement.

I just shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't in the mood for some catching up party. I placed my head back on the window as my thoughts drifted off to Santana. Why is it that when I finally fall for someone they are the wrong someone? I mean after everything that happened with my parents I made it my priority to not become close to anyone, with the exception of Rachel. But, when I finally let someone else in besides Rachel, I get screwed over… I thought she was different.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how does it feel to be back in your old neighborhood?" Rachel asked cheerily.

I just shrugged as the cab came to a stop in front of my old house. Rachel swung the door open and hopped out immediately. But, I couldn't be as excited as she was. It's true that I grew up in California, but my parents kept their house here in Lima. We would come here every summer before everything happened.

I looked at the house up and down about three times before I finally unbuckled my seatbelt. But I still couldn't find it in myself to open the door. I know my parents aren't in there. So why is it so hard… already?

"Ahem, excuse me miss." The cab driver said. "Do you need me to take you anywhere else?"

I snapped my attention to him before nervously shaking my head no. "I… uh… thanks-"

"Britt, come on! Let's get inside and get unpacked. I want to go next door and see if Mercedes still lives there." Rachel said as she swung the cab door open and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the car.

"Excuse me, but you forgot to pay." The man said.

"Oh…" Rachel said reaching into her purse. "Here you go, just keep the change." She practically threw the money at him and pulled me up to the front door of the house. With every step I could feel my heart beat grow faster. I don't think I can do this.

"So, where's the spare hidden?"

I can't do this. I can't go in there. I can't be surrounded by _their_ things. "Rachel I can't. I can't do this… it… it just doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about… I just… I just don't feel welcome here anymore."

"Aw, Britt, you shouldn't feel that way. I mean this _is _your home, after all."

"No, this isn't my home. I'm not welcome here anymore... I want to stay at a hotel."

"What? But, what if somebody recognizes you?"

"Let's just go. I don't feel comfortable here."

Rachel slumped her shoulders in disappointment before she reluctantly pulled out her cellphone to call the cab services again. I know that she really missed this place, and she was really excited to stay here, but I just can't do it… not yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was right, staying at a hotel probably wasn't the best idea. As soon as I walked through the door I was bombarded with fans trying to get my autograph, take pictures with me, and find out about my love life with Santana. They were also curious as to why I was in Lima in the first place. But, I avoided as many questions as I could. Telling my fans about my personal life is basically the same as telling the media, either way things wouldn't end good.

So I just gave safe answers like 'Santana and I are fine' or 'I grew up here, and I just came back for a visit'. But I've been here in Lima for four days now and the excitement has seemed to die down. People just smile and wave when they see me. I haven't really gotten anything done besides moping around in my hotel room. Rachel has been trying to encourage me to go visit my parents, but she's only making me more nervous about it.

Speaking of Rachel, where is she? I lifted my head up off of my pillow. "Rache? Hello?" No answer. So I got up and walked into the kitchen area of our suite. She wasn't in there. I was about to turn around when a folded up piece of paper caught my eye. I looked at it for a moment before I picked it up and unfolded it.

**You were still asleep when I woke up, so I let you sleep. But, I've gone out with Mercedes. She says she wants to see you sometime before we leave. We'll be at her house if you want to swing by today. Oh, and by the way she still lives next door to your old house. I would tell you to call me and let me know what you're going to do, but you left your phone at home, so if you don't show up I'll just tell her you were busy or something.**

**-Rachel**

I folded the piece of paper back up and threw it back on the table. I haven't done anything since I've been here. Like, I've literally done nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero. I only have three more days and then I go back. Maybe I should just hang out with Rachel and Mercedes today and then visit my parents tomorrow. Yea, that sounds good.

With that in mind I got dressed and called the cab service. As soon as I stepped out the cab arrived. Perfect timing. I smiled at the driver while opening the back door and slipping into the car. I gave him the address, and soon after we were making our back into my old neighborhood.

"_Thank you for tuning into the most popular radio station in all of Ohio. Next we'll have Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars."_

My eyes widen at the song choice. Is this the universe trying to mess with me? Kick me while I'm down? I didn't want to listen to that song. One, because that was the song that Santana sang to me, and two, Bruno Mars didn't sound nearly as good as Santana did when she sung it.

"Excuse me sir…" I tap the driver politely. "Could you change the station?"

He did a double take when he glanced at me through the rear view mirror. "Hey! You're Brittany Pierce! I didn't even realize that I was driving around a celebrity."

I nodded my head and offered him a half smile as I heard the sound of Bruno Mars beginning to sing. "Yea, that's me… now could you please change the station?"

"Oh, yea, sure no problem. But, I thought most young women liked that song." He said as he flicked through the stations. "I mean doesn't every woman want to hear that she's perfect just the way she is?"

"Uh, it's not that I don't like the song… it's just… I don't know… I guess I just don't want to listen to it."

"I understand." He said while smiling at me through the mirror. "Hey, would it be too much to ask to get an autograph and picture when we get to your friend's house?" He asked with hopeful eyes. "I won't even charge you for the ride."

I let out a light chuckle. "No, that's not too much to ask for at all, and I can't take a free ride. That just wouldn't be right."

"No, I insist. Please don't argue with me." I looked at him through the mirror before nodding my head. Who was I to argue with someone who wanted to give me something for free? "My name's Eugene, by the way."

"Ok, Eugene, thanks for offering me a free ride." He just smiled and nodded his head. We fell back into a comfortable silence as the radio played.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off. Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know."_

I felt a surge or guilt and hurt flow through my body. Guilty, because even though Santana and I are in a rough spot right now, maybe I should have told her where I was going she's probably worried. Hurt, because I'm not sure what's going to happen with us when I get back to LA… Will she end up being somebody that I used to know? Or will-

"So, what brings you all the way to Lima?" Eugene asked out of nowhere.

"Hm?"

"I mean, what's a big superstar like you doing in a small town like this?"

"Oh, well… I uh, grew up here… So I'm just visiting."

"Really? I thought you grew up in California?"

"How, did you know that?" I squinted my eyes at him through the mirror.

He shifted uncomfortably in seat before he cleared his throat. "It's not like I read your Wikipedia or anything like that."

I had to laugh at that. "It's ok, that's what Wikipedia is there for, and I did, but I was born here in Lima. We moved to California when I was like one. But, my parents kept our home here and we would come every summer. So I kind of grew up in two places."

"Oh, that's nice. So are you here to visit them?"

I took a huge gulp and nodded my head.

"Can I ask why your girlfriend isn't with you?"

"She um… uh… she was busy, so she couldn't make it." I lied.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "I guess that's the only downfall about being a celebrity. You don't have as much time to spend with the ones you love from the busy schedules." He said as the car began to slow down. "Well it looks like we're here."

"I'll go get my friend so that she can take our picture. Ok?"

He nodded his head. "Ok. I'll find a pen and some paper for you to write on."

I nodded as I headed up to Mercedes doorsteps and knocked on the door. I waited for about a good five seconds before the door swung open and I was being pulled into a bear hug. "Brittany!" Mercedes squealed. "I haven't seen you in forever, well besides on the front cover of magazines and on my TV."

"It's nice to see you too, but someone's waiting on me. Will you do me a favor?"

She let go of me before taking a glance at Eugene and then back to me. "Why hasn't your cab driver left?"

"I need you to take a picture of us."

She cocked up an eyebrow in confusion.

"He asked for my autograph and a picture. So could you just take the picture for us, or call Rachel out to take the picture?"

"Oh, no it's fine I can do it." Mercedes said as she walked past me.

Eugene handed her, his phone and she took a few pictures for us. I signed his notepad and his shirt before we finally said our goodbyes and he left.

"So, where's Rachel?" I asked as we made our way up to the porch.

"She's in the den watching TV, I think." I nod my head before attempting to walk inside, but Mercedes grabbed my arm before I could go in. "What's going on with you?"

I looked at her confusingly. Did Rachel tell her something? "W-what are you talking about?"

"Brittany, don't give me that dumb blonde act. You know what I'm talking about. You haven't been around since everything happened with your parents, now all of a sudden you show up, and I have taken notice to the fact that your house is right next door to mine, but yet you choose to stay in hotel. So what's going on with you?" She asked again.

"Nothing, and that's not my house… can we just go in?" Besides Rachel, Mercedes knew everything about what happened, but only because she lived right next door to us. I wouldn't consider Mercedes my friend… anymore, because it's just been too long.

She looked at me for a while. "Ok, but I know something's up. I can't make you tell me, but if you decide you want to talk about it, then I'm here."

"Yea, I'll keep that in mind… can we go in now?"

"Right this way." She said while motioning towards the front door.

I had to smile as I stepped in. "This place hasn't changed a bit."

"Yea, well mama always said if it ain't broke-"

"don't fix it." I finished. "Yea, your mom always said that. Where is she anyway?"

"Her and my dad, are one vacation right now. They went to Fiji. I'm just here housesitting until they get back, then I'm heading back to New York."

"Wait, so you don't live here? And New York?"

She chuckled a little at me. "No, Brittany, I don't live here. I'm an adult I couldn't stay with my parents forever. And yes, New York, if you would have visited the summer after everything that happened I would've told you how I got accepted into Julliard."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. "No way!" she just nodded. "Cedes that's great!"

"It would have been better if you would've been there with me."

I shook my head at her statement. "You know why I didn't go to Julliard."

"Yea, I know… So do you still dance?"

"No, I haven't danced in forever."

"What? Why? I remember growing up dancing was basically a second nature to you. Every time I would come over to your house during the summer that's all you did or ever wanted to do. So what happened?"

"I don't know. Somewhere along the way I guess I just lost interest." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, that's a load of bull. Brittany losing interest in dancing is like saying you don't need milk to go with oreos. It just doesn't make any sense. What's the real reason you stopped dancing?"

"Really? Oreos are totally taste good with or without milk?" I tried to drive the conversation away from my old dancing habits.

"Brittany don't try to avoid my question… Is it because of your parents?" Why is it that everything ultimately boiled back down to them?

"No, it's just I lost interest is all. Can we please talk about the next thing?"

She squinted her eyes at me and scrunched her lips. "Ok, I can't make you tell me… So what's going on with you and Ms. Santana Lopez? She's really pretty."

"Uh… Where's Rachel?"

"So you're just not going to answer any of my questions are you?"

I looked at her for a moment, should I? No. "Rachel?" I yelled out. A few moments later could here footsteps as she got closer.

"Oh, hey you made it."

"Yea, I was kind of bored at the hotel."

"So, now that Britt's here we can all hang out just like old times. Right?" Rachel asked as she looked from me to Mercedes.

"Yea I think that would be a great idea." Mercedes agreed. "Britt? What do you think?"

"No, actually I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not really in the mood for fun. I think I want to go over to my place though."

Rachel snapped her attention to me. "Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, you and Mercedes go hang out, and catch up. I'll be fine."

"Come on Britt, this is my first time seeing you in like seven years. We can go with you next door, because I know something's up, and I don't want you to be over there alone." Mercedes chimed in.

"No, it's-"

"Girl, don't argue with me." She cut me off, and I just nodded my head. Who was I to fight with someone that was trying to be there for me? Besides I think them going with me would be so much more better than going a lone, because what if I get scared or I panic?

"Ok, so shall we head on over next door?" Rachel asked. My eyes switched from the both of them as I gave a small nod. Ok, it's now or never. I can do this.

I felt my palms grow sweaty as we walked outside. My house was right next door, yet it seem like it was miles away. I could hear my heart beat in my ears as we walked up the driveway and onto the porch. I can do this. I walked over to the flower pot beside the door and moved the dirt around until I found my old spare key.

I reached down to pick it up with a trembling hand. Hold yourself together Pierce. What the hell is wrong with you? It's not like your parents are waiting on the other side of the door. So what are you afraid of?

I finally placed the key in the hole, after I missed a few times, and unlocked the door. I was hesitant to open it, because… I'm just that much of a fucking wuss, but Rachel placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Remembering that I had both Rachel and Mercedes there with me I found the courage to open the door. It took a moment before I stepped in, and everything hit me at once. Pictures of me and my mom and dad, trophies of mine everywhere, our old furniture everything that used to make me happy was in this house. I'm guess that's what I was afraid of. I was afraid of facing my past everything that once made me happy. I was afraid to see all these things again, because I know the two things that made me the happiest weren't going to be there.

I walked deeper into the house looking at everything as if I had never seen the place before. I walked down the hallway, where I saw a pair of my old skates… right where I left them. I passed a few doors before I came to a stop in front of my old room. I eyed the door as if I was waiting on it to open itself before grabbing the knob and pushing it open.

Everything was _exactly _the same. It was starting to scare me. How you could everything be exactly the same as how I left it? Seven years have gone by, and things are still the same. I flopped down on my old queen sized bed. It even smelled the same. I closed my eyes trying to remember how much I used to love coming back here when I was growing up.

I got up off of my bed and decided to head out of my room. I went down to the last door and pushed it open. I stood in the doorway frozen as I looked into the empty room. I could feel my heart sink. I slowly made my way over to the bed and sat on it. I didn't even know what to think. I looked around for a moment before I decided to lie on my parents' bed. It smelled like them.

I could feel my already sunken heart sink even further as their memories invaded my brain. Silent tears escaped my eyes, as I laid there thinking about them, and how I've been such a terrible daughter by avoiding them. "Mom, daddy I really miss you." I whispered through my sobs. I felt like a defenseless child.

I wanted to visit my parents. I needed to visit them. I miss them so much. After about fifteen minute of lying there crying I finally pulled myself out of their old bed, and made my way back into the living room. Rachel and Mercedes were on the couch facing away from me talking.

"I'm going to go see them." My voice cracked.

They both stopped talking and turned around to face me. "Britt, are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine. I just miss my parents… I'm going to visit them." I said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can I have ten lilies please?" I asked the lady at the front desk of the flower shop. She nodded and began to pick out the flowers. I watched her as she put them all together. Lilies are my favorite flower. Want to know why, because my daddy said they were my mom's favorite flower, which automatically made them his favorite flower.

So, I love lilies because they love lilies. My mom said that they were going to name me Lily, but Brittany fit me more. But, when my dad saw me for the first time he said I looked like a Brittany so they went with that instead.

"That'll be fifteen dollars."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found myself standing on the sidewalk nervously fidgeting with the flowers. They are my parents, they won't be mad at me. Will they? Well, at least they can't be mad at me for that long. I had to reassure myself before walking forward. Ok so what's a good conversation starter? Hey mom hey dad I haven't been to visit in seven years, but I bought you some lilies to make up for all the lost time. That's no-

My thoughts were cut short when I casually glanced up, and I saw them. I thought I was going to be able to hold myself together in their presence, but I couldn't. I immediately felt my tears resurface and my heart didn't even get a chance to sink, it broke before it could do anything else.

"Mom… Dad." I whispered like they could hear me. I clutched the lilies that I had and picked up my pace. "Mom, Dad." I said a little louder, but they didn't reply, they couldn't reply. I slowed when I got closer to them. I didn't know what to do. I was braking at just the sight of them. How could I talk to them if I couldn't even look at them?

I wiped some tears out of my eyes to get a better look at them, but it only made me cry even harder.

_Susan Pierce: A loving mother and wife._

_John Pierce: A loving father and husband._

I was trying to pull myself together, but I couldn't stop crying. This is why I hadn't come back to visit them in seven years. I couldn't stand the thought of talking to a tombstone instead of my actual parents. They died when I was seventeen years old, it was a drunk driver who took their lives. They were on their way to get me from a late dance rehearsal, but they never made it, the police picked me up instead.

I dropped to my knees in front of them still holding the flowers in my hand. "I… I'm so…. So sorry." I choked out as I buried my face into my hands. "Please, don't… don't be mad at me." It was hard trying to breathe while I was crying so hard. I could barely talk. "L-look I bought you lilies… Mom, I know they were… they were your favorite." I said as I took five lilies in one hand and put them on my mother's grave and I put the other five lilies on my daddy's grave.

"I know… t-that twelve is supposed to be… some kind of magic number, b-because in movies the guy always brings the girl twelve roses… but I only bought ten because… mom you're the eleventh lily and dad you're the twelfth." I said as I wiped my eyes, but the tears just kept coming.

"I know, t-that's a little corny, but I thought I could make you guys laugh… so that you wouldn't be mad at me for not coming to visit you in the past seven years. But, I didn't do it… I didn't do it on purpose. I just… didn't want to see you guys… like this." I buried my face back into my hands. "I am so sorry." I kept crying, and I was trying my hardest to stop, but I couldn't. I just couldn't, so I just kept crying, because the harder I tried to fight it the harder it was from me to stop. So I just let go, I couldn't these kind of things bottled up forever.

"I really didn't mean to stay away." I sniffled. "But, I think… that… you guys would be proud of me… Well, not proud of who… who I've become. B-but proud of what I've done with my life… I'm a big movie star now."

"I-I know you guys probably thought… that I would be a dancer… but I couldn't t-take on that dream without you guys there to support me… I'm sorry if I let you down." I felt a cool breeze start to blow. I felt a familiar feeling of warmth and comfort that I only felt with three people in the entire world. My mom, dad, and Santana.

"But, I like what I do now… so maybe you won't be too mad at me... I even met someone… She's, she's amazing. W-well I thought she was amazing… She lied to me." It felt like the breeze was blowing only around me as the wind seemed to circle my body, making me feel oddly comfortable. It even seemed to quiet some of my crying.

"Our whole relationship was based off of a lie. She said she didn't mean for it to get this far, but it did. She let it get this far… and mom, dad I think… no, I know I'm in love with her… But, I just can't. She was planning on embarrassing me in front of the world." Just then the wind stopped, and it was pure silence, as the words that just left my mouth replayed in my head.

"I can't believe I just said that." The wind began to circle me again. "Wasn't it me who said, I'd be making her life a living hell if _she _were the one who stole Sam _me? _So I can't really blame her for wanting to get back at me.I probably would have planned to do something way worse than embarrass her in front of the media… and I probably would have gone through with my plan." I looked from my mom to my dad. "I am such an idiot." I could feel the wind blow a little harder and then continue to circle me.

I could feel a small smile tugging at my lips. Maybe I miss my parents so much to the point that I would believe that they were the cause of this comforting wind, but, I really think it was their way of comforting me since they couldn't do it physically. You can call me crazy, but I think it was them. "I love you guys, so much. I promise I'll visit more often, and maybe I'll bring Santana if she'll have me… She said she wanted to meet you guys."

The breeze continued around me. I took in a deep breath, and sighed. I had to smile at how much better I felt about everything. I finally built up the courage to see my parents, and now I know what I'm going to do about Santana. They always had the answers. "Thanks guys. I love you so, so much. I think I'm going to leave Lima a little early… I have to go fix things with Santana. But, I promise I'll be back soon." The breeze that was circling me seemed to close in on me, it scared me a little at first, but I think it was them just trying to hug me.

"I love you guys, and next time you may get to meet Santana." I got up off the ground and blew them both a kiss. "I love you mom and dad." I took a few steps backwards before I completely turned around and made my way out of the graveyard.

Ok, now I have to go find Rachel to tell her there's been a slight change of plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok Brittana is so on! Ok, tell me what you think. Oh, and the piece of the song that played on the radio while Britt was riding in the cab was Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye ft. Kimbra. Blaine sung it with his brother on the last episode. It's a pretty legit song. Ok don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! I felt compelled to update today because I just loved your reviews on the last chapter. Plus I wanted my Brittana too. I felt like I was starting to torture not only Ai Shiteru Soul (Can I just call you Ai cause I think that's cute and that's what you signed your review as), and the rest of my readers, but also myself. So here your lovelies are, another chapter in one day… I feel awesome! Well enjoy and don't forget to review. I don't own glee.**

_Ok, now I have to go find Rachel to tell her there's been a slight change of plans._

Rachel was exactly where I thought she would be, in the hotel room watching something on TV. "Pack your things, we're leaving." I said as I looked around the room for my suitcase.

"Wait, why?"

I kept looking around until… oh found it. I walked over to my suitcase and threw it on the bed. "Because, I have to go make things right with Santana. Now get your things." I opened it and began to grab my belongings.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She closed it, but it only fell back open again. "So you're just going to forgive her, like that? No, making her work for you after all she did?" I just kept throwing things into my bag, as I nodded my head. "Now I'm really confused, what's with the sudden change of heart?"

I paused my actions to look up at her. "Do you member what I was like before Santana and I were 'together'?" I put quotations around together, because technically we weren't really together.

"Yea, you were a lot meaner. But, what does that have to do with you forgiving her so easily?"

"Well, I talked to my parents, and they helped me to realize that if I were in her place I probably would have done the same thing… Only I would have done something way worse. I mean now that I think about it, her plan was probably child's play compared to what I would've done. So really I can't be mad at her." I shrugged.

Rachel just looked at me shocked and disbelievingly. "I can't believe you… She has put you through hell. Brittany she hurt you, you just can't forgive her that easily… She'll only hurt you again, which leaves me to pick up the pieces. You can't just forgive her."

I looked her up and down for a moment. She looked like overprotective mama panda bear with her black and white shirt on. "Rachel you look like a panda." She scrunched her face up in confusion. "A cute little panda."

"Britt, what are you talking about?"

There was a pause as I thought. "I really don't know."

"Brittany focus! You can't just forgive her… I won't let you. She's only going to hurt you again."

"Rachel, I'm going to make things right with her, whether you want me to or not. I have too…"

"And why is that? Because you enjoyed being hurt so much that you just can't wait for it to happen again?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "No, Rachel, it's because I love her, I'm in love with her." She offered me yet another shocked expression. "And I know for a fact that I'm in love with her, because she changed me. I'm a whole new person because of her. I'm not the _bitch_ I used to be and that's all thanks to Santana. I'm going to go back to LA to fix things because I'm in love with her, and I didn't get a chance to tell her yet."

I could still see the doubt in her eyes, and I could understand why. Rachel is my best friend she's supposed to care. She's supposed to want to protect me. I mean, she's been doing it ever since my parents died. "Rache, I get that you have your doubts about Santana, but people make mistakes. Ok? Weren't you the one telling me that Santana isn't the bad guy?" She gave me a slight nod. "Well, she isn't. I played a part in this mess too you know. So if you're going to be mad at anybody be upset with me for pushing someone as good as Santana into doing something so out of character."

She stared at me while I continued to my clothes in my suitcase. "You know I can't be mad at you… especially when you're being so mature right now." She walked over to me and pulled me in for a hug. "A mature little panda." I giggled into her shoulder and I took in a deep breath.

"Hey Rache?"

"Yea?"

"Are you wearing my perfume?" She let go abruptly and took a few steps back.

"Uh… nope."

"You liar!" I giggled out.

"Ok, maybe I accidently sprayed a little of it on… accidentally."

"Yea, yea whatever." I threw the last of my items in my bag and began to zip it up. "You know what? How about you stay here for the last three days and catch up Mercedes. I can take this trip alone."

"No, I'm coming-"

"Girl don't argue with me." I said giving my best impression of Mercedes. "I know I've probably been a burden on you for the last week and a half, so you should stay here and have a little fun. It's only three days, I'll be fine."

She pulled me in for another hug. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

We let go of each other and she handed me the car keys to my car that was parked in the airport parking lot back home.

"Call me when you make it home. Seriously once you land go straight home and get your phone, then you can go over to Santana's… but knowing her she's probably waiting on your doorstep with the world's biggest teddy bear or something." I smiled at the thought. "But, if she is, don't be distracted your first priority when you get home is to call me."

"Ok, mom calm your tits. I'll call you as soon as I walk inside the house."

She smiled at me and gave me one last parting hug. From there we said our goodbyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That needs to go down in the Guinness Book of World Records as the world's longest flight. For some reason flying back from Lima seemed to have taken way longer than flying to Lima. Maybe the distance got longer while I was gone, but that's impossible. How could the distance have gotten longer? I didn't even know what I was thinking about. My mind was racing from one ridiculous subject to the next.

I was nervous. What if Santana's mad at me for just leaving? What if she doesn't want me back? I gripped the stirring wheel a little tighter as my hands grew sweaty. I watched as I flew by all the cars on the road. Oh gosh, what if she left to find me? Then how will I make things right?

That's it we're over, she's gone… She left to find me, and I don't know where she is. I slumped my shoulders and pulled my foot off of the accelerator a little. I'm so stupid. I let her get away. I don't even know how long she'll be gone. She probably went to a whole other country.

I made my way home with my hope completely shattered. Once I pulled in my driveway I didn't even bother to take my things out of the car. I glanced at the front door, because what if Rachel was right, maybe Santana would be there with the world's biggest teddy bear… or something. But, she wasn't there was nothing there, but an empty porch.

I made my way up to the front door. I knew Santana left to find me. I shouldn't have just left her like that. This is all my fault, I felt a lump in my throat. I should have told her where I was going when she asked me. I put the key in and unlocked the door. I was about to step inside when something on the porch caught my eye.

It was a picture of us, me and Santana. We were outside lying on a picnic blanket. I was smiling as Santana lay halfway on top of me giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled before I bent over to pick it up. Looks like our article was finally published. It surprised me when I found that it wasn't a picture, but a cd case.

I eyed the case as I stepped in my home. I wonder what's on it. Curiosity got the best of me as I headed straight for my room completely disregarding the fact that I told Rachel I would call her. But whatever she'll live, I popped in my room and sat on my bed. I eyed it once more before I opened it and put the cd in my DVD player.

I sat back on my bed as heard the beginning of a very familiar instrumental accompanied by a very familiar voice.

"_When will I see you again? You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said. No final kiss to seal any sins, I had no idea of the state we were in. I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness, and a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head."_

I latched on to the cd case, because the lyrics were hitting hard, and it hit even harder because _she's _the one singing them. I could only imagine how worried she is about me.

"_But don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me before, Baby, please remember me once more."_

I bit down on my bottom lip and swallowed the painful lump in my throat as I looked down at the cd case. I noticed it had one of those little paper booklets in it so I took it out.

"_When was the last time you thought of me?_ _ Or have you completely erased me from your memory? I often think about where I went wrong,_ _The more I do, the less I know."_

I flipped the little booklet open and it there was another picture of us, but this time we were lying on the red couch instead of outside. I looked over to the next page and it was another picture of with the words 'I miss you' written on them.

"_But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness, and a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head. But don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me before, Baby, please remember me once more."_

"I miss you too." I whispered into the air.

"_I'll give you space so you can breathe. I'll keep my distance so you can be free. But, I hope that you'll find the missing piece, to bring you back to me."_

Every time I flipped through the booklet I was presented with another picture of me and her, and another little short saying. There was 'please forgive me', 'I'm sorry', 'I need you'…

"_Why don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me before, Baby, please remember me once more."_

'I'm an idiot', 'Take me back', 'You're my everything'…

"_When will I see you again?"_

And 'I love you'. I quickly closed the booklet and placed it back in the case. I walked over to my DVD player and took the cd out. I can't listen to this. I placed it back in the case, and put it in my purse. I have to go, now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had been sitting in Santana's driveway for a good five minutes. She's here… I think. Her car's here so that means she's here. But, I was too nervous to go her door, because what should I say. I didn't properly think that through, I just came over.

I was pounding my brain for and answer, but I couldn't think of one. I was getting frustrated almost to the point where I wanted to cry. What if I can't fix things? I'm only good at breaking things, not fixing. Maybe I should just go, quit while I'm still ahead. I felt defeated. I glanced up at her house, and then I let my head fall forward… and in doing so it fell straight on the horn.

Scariest. Thing. Ever. It felt like I had a mini heart attack as my head shot up from its place. Shit, shit, shit. I began to frantically look around. What if Santana heard that and she comes out here? Shit. Did Santana hear that? My whole body froze, and I held my breath as I looked at her door, willing for it to stay closed.

My questions were soon answered once I saw a short brunette slowly making her way outside. Shit! She froze in her spot as we made eye contact. I think she was surprised that I was there. We stayed like this for a while, me in the car and her on her porch, neither one of us making any move on… moving.

Well Brittany, this is it, it's now or never. You're either going to go up to her and fix things or put this baby in reverse and pretend like none of this ever happened. I mentally slapped myself for that thought as I stepped out of the car and made my way over to her.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, and I literally didn't know what to say. "Britt… if you're here to… to end things once and for all, then-"

"I remember." I blurted out. She stopped and looked at me. "You asked me why I don't remember." I said as I reached down in my purse to pull out the cd case. "But… I do. I do remember." I took a deep breath. "I remember everything, how you make me feel, our first date, how you changed me… I remember, and that's why I'm here."

"Britt…" She whispered softly.

"No, let me finish. Santana I think you're a good person, and I'm so sorry for all of the hurt and embarrassment I caused you before. Back then I was too caught up in my own self-image to realize what I did was wrong, hurtful, and not to mention stupid. I'm not mad at you. I can't be, because if I were put on your side of the situation I probably would have done something way worse. You're just the right person who got caught up in the wrong situation. I can't help but feel like this is my fault, because if I wouldn't have stolen Sam from you then none of this would have ever happened, and I didn't mean to just up and leave without-"

My ramblings were cut short when Santana quickly wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. My eyes widened because, I definitely wasn't expecting that. She pulled away sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just you kept talking, and I didn't want to talk over you… and so… yea."

"Uh… it's… um fine." It was definitely alright with me.

"I just wanted to say that none of this is your fault, and you don't have to apologize for anything-"

"Yes, I do, because if I never would have-"

"If you never would have stolen Sam away from me then none of this would have ever happened?" She asked and I nod. "But, then what good would that have done? If none of this wouldn't have happened then I wouldn't have realized… how… much… how much I'm in love with you." She practically whispered the last part and looked away. "So if you think it was a mistake then-"

I cut her off by pulling her in for a kiss. I really didn't have a reason to except for the fact that she had just kissed me, and I kind of wanted to do it again… so I did. She looked at me with dark eyes for a moment. "I love you too, but can we please just skip this part and start making up? … I missed you." I said while idly playing in her hair.

She flashed me a megawatt smile, and grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me in for another kiss. It was gentler than the last two kisses and it was filled with passion. My heart melted as our lips danced with each other. She pulled back a little and I followed her, but she only pulled back further. "That's the first time you've said that to me."

"Yea, well you kept cutting me off the last time I tried to say it." I plunge forward and our lips connect for a split second before she pulled back once more.

"I wanted to make sure you knew the truth before you said it."

I just wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her so close that I'm not even sure a dust particle could fit between us. "Well, now I know the truth… and my mind still hasn't changed. I love you." I said it again as I began to walk forward pushing her into the house, and closing the door behind us.

"Britt…" Santana mumbled into my lips. "Britt…" She tried again, because I was showing no signs of stopping.

"Hm?"

"W-wait." She pulled back. "Where have you been these last couple of days?"

"Talk later make up now." I said as I greedily pulled her forward and swallowed her lips.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aw shiz! Finally right? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, everyone! I made sure there was some fluff in this chapter, to make up for all the drama… and your long wait. So I won't hold you up any longer… **

"_Talk later make up now." I said as I greedily pulled her forward and swallowed her lips._

All that could be heard was the smacking of our lips and an occasional muffled moan. We were standing there kissing each other like it was our last time… Or our first time… or our first time after waiting too long to kiss each other after the last time. Yea, that one.

I slid my hands down her body and wrapped my arms around her waist, pushing her back inside the house. We never broke the kiss, even after I managed to kick the door closed. I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip, asking for access. I happily granted it, by opening my mouth a little more for her tongue to slide right into my mouth.

My hands slid down from her waist and unto her ass, giving it a rough squeeze. That made her moan into the kiss. I couldn't help, but smile. I broke away for a quick second, mainly for air, but I also wanted to look at her. She looked back at me with lust filled eyes. I smiled and tried to dive right back in for another kiss. But, she stopped me before our lips could meet again.

"Wait, Britt… Is… is this real?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. What? "Is this really real… or is this some kind of dream? Because I feel like I'm dreaming." She said, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

"Of course this is real." I slowly began to close the gap in between us, but she just pulled away again.

"Ok, well if this is really real life, then we should talk before we go any further with this." She said motioning between us.

My shoulders immediately dropped and I could feel my lips form into a pout. "No, San, we don't have to talk. We just need to make up…"

She moved closer to me and took my hand. "Ok, Britt-Britt, we will make up as much as you want… right after we talk about everything first." She said while leading me into the living room. Once there we both sat down on the couch. She tucked one of her legs underneath her body and faced me. While I still had the pout on my face, with my arms crossed.

"Aw, Britt, don't be like that." I just focused my attention forward, refusing to look at her. "I just want to do this the right way, I mean I just got you back… you can't blame me for never wanting to lose you again." I kept my attention forward, but then I slowly turned to make eye contact with her, and she was staring back with nothing but love, warmth, and adoration.

I shifted my position and moved closer to her to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Ok… we can talk." I said softly, before I stole another kiss on the lips. She smiled, and nodded. "Alright, so where do we start?" I asked.

"Well, first off let me start by saying Puck and I are done… completely. There's no 'relationship', no 'relations', not even a friendship is left between us anymore." Good, that's how it should be. Fucking bastard Puck.

"So that means you're single now?" I queried.

She flashed me a small smile. "Well, technically, yes… I am… but, I'd have to say someone already has my heart. We just haven't made things official, yet."

"Hmm, yet? Well, when do you and this 'somebody' plan on making things official?"

"I'm not sure… I guess whenever she's ready to." I just smiled in reply, because if I'm being honest I'm ready now. Hell, I was ready before all of the drama took place. Should I tell her that now? Or no? maybe I should just hold off on that, until after we talk. "So, Britt, are you ready to tell me where you ran off to these last couple of days?"

"Oh, um… I went back to Lima, to visit my parents."

"Y-your parents?" she sounded nervous.

"Yes, growing up, whenever I couldn't figure something out on my own I would always go to my parents, and they would always have the answers to everything. So when our situation just began to feel like too much they were the only people I felt that I could talk to and they'd make sense of everything."

"Wait, you t-told your parents?" she said while fidgeting with her fingers, and sounding more nervous. I gave her a concerned look before I nodded my head. "Aye dios mio… They must hate me already." She said while running her fingers through her hair.

"No, Santana, you have it all wrong they-" She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"If your parents don't like me then how can we-"

"Santana, hush for a moment… Now, what I was trying to say is my parents don't not like you." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion at my own words. What the hell did I just say? "I mean, they do like you."

"Britt, how can you be so sure of that? I can just imagine the look of hatred on their faces when I first meet them."

I turned my head slightly and smiled sadly, as I felt a growing knot in my throat. I sat there imagining the look of pure adoration on my parents' faces if they ever got to meet Santana. I know they'd like her, no they'd love her, even after everything that's happened. My parents were always so understanding.

Just then I felt a soft hand under my chin tugging my face to the left. "Britt, look at me." She said softly, as she searched my eyes. "What's wrong? Are you about to cry?" She said as she scooted closer to me, and wrapped her arms around me.

I buried my face into her chest. "Santana, my parents wouldn't hate you… if they ever got a chance to meet you."

I could feel her body tense, before she let me go and pushed back a little. She took a moment to look at me with hurt written all over her face. "W-what do you mean… if they ever got a chance to meet me? You… you don't want me to meet them?"

My eyes grew wide as I began to rapidly shake my head. "No… I mean no, that's not what I meant. Of course I would've loved for you to meet my parents, and for them to have met you but…" I trailed off.

"But, what?"

"Santana… my parents… they… they died when I was seventeen years old." I whispered out, as I dropped my head. I didn't feel like I thought I was going to feel when I finally said that out loud, because usually when I talk about my parents I neglect the fact that they _are _dead… Well, I don't neglect the fact, I just neglect to say it out loud… to other people, or to myself.

"Aw, baby come here." She cooed, and wrapped me back up into her arms. "I am so, so sorry Britt." I shifted, but then I pulled back I wanted to tell her it was ok, because it was, it really was ok. But, before I could say anything she cupped my face and began to pepper kisses all over.

I let out a soft giggle, because it kind of tickled. "It's ok, I'm fine." She just kept peppering kisses on my cheek. "Ok, San, you keep this up, and I don't think we'll finish our talk." I giggled out.

"Ok, ok… I'll stop." She said. "Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded and smiled. "Ok… so um… where's Rachel, she's usually glued to your hip like a little leech." She joked, and I gave her a playful slap.

"Well, she _is _my best friend, and she's still in Lima. I left early and I didn't want her to leave early because of me…"

"You came back for me?" Santana ask with a huge smile.

"Yep." I said while leaning in to place a peck on her lips. "All because of you." She let out a small chuckle, and I could see a red tint creeping up onto her face. "So, where's your little leech?" I joked.

"Who, Quinn?"

"That's the only person that sticks to you more than I do."

"Mm, her and I aren't speaking right now." Santana said sadly.

"What, why?"

"Well, because she played a big part in all of this mess as well. After you and Rachel disappeared we began to blame each other for everything , and to make a long story short we got into a big argument, she stormed out, and I haven't seen or heard from her in about two days."

"Oh my gosh, Santana you need to call her to make sure she's ok."

"I've tried, she won't answer… I think she really hates me because Rachel won't talk to her anymore."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What? Rachel's not talking to Quinn? Well, I'll be goddamned, I was too focused on myself I didn't even noticed this had affected Rachel too. Shit. "She didn't tell me anything about cutting Quinn off."

"Well, before Quinn left she said that Rachel wouldn't answer any of her texts or calls, and she refused to see her."

Damn, damn, damn. Now, I not only have to finish patching things up with me and Santana, now I also have to fix Quinn and Rachel's relationship. Shit. "Well, have you tried looking for her? Do you know where she is?" I said with panic in my voice.

"Calm down Britt. I know exactly where she is… she's my best friend after all."

"Then why haven't you tried to talk to her?"

"Because, like I said before, we blamed each other for everything. I'm upset with her, just as much as she's upset with me. So why should I be the one to go to her?"

"Because, Santana, she's your best friend, and I know she played her part in this mess too, but so did I… and you're forgiving me." I counter.

She didn't say anything for a while. I think she was thinking about what I had just said. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, ok… I'll go talk to her."

I flashed her a megawatt smile and pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks, San… Can I use your phone to call Rachel?" She nodded before getting up and walking over to a nearby coffee table and picking up her phone.

"Thanks, I forgot mine at home." I said while taking the phone out of her hand. I quickly dialed the number and put it to my ear. It only rung about three times before she picked.

"Santana? Why are you calling me? Have you seen Brittany? She won't answer her phone, and she was supposed to be going back to LA for you-"

"Rachel, it's me, calm down."

"Brittany?"

"Yes, now I wanted to tal-"

"Brittany, what the hell?" She yelled. "I told you to call me as soon as you got home! You had me so worried. I've been calling your phone nonstop."

"Sorry _mom_. I got a little distracted when I got back, and forgot to call you."

"I told you not to get distracted!"

"Rachel, seriously calm down. I'm not a baby. I understand that you care about my wellbeing, but seriously cool it. We're talking now, so that means I'm fine."

There was a pause and there was silence on the other end of the line. "Uh, Rachel?" I asked, a little unsure if she was still on the phone.

"Yea, I'm here, sorry Britt. I guess I was just overreacting a little."

"Ah, Hakuna Matata." That earned me a weird look from Santana.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, nothing… I was calling to talk to you about Quinn. Are-"

"Let's not… talk about her."

"But, why not?"

"Because… because Mercedes just came over to the hotel and I'm being rude by talking on the phone."

"But, I'm sure she'll understand." I protest.

"I'm sure she would too, but we made plans. So, I'll talk to you later. Ok? Bye Britt." She rushed off the phone leaving me at a loss for words.

"What the hell just happened?" I though aloud.

"What?" Santana asked.

"When I brought Quinn up, she made up some lame excuse to avoid the conversation."

"See? I don't think Quinn will talk to me, until Rachel talks to her."

"Well, Rachel won't be back for another three days. So she has to talk to you."

Silence overtook us both, as we tried to think of a solution. I kept trying to think, but nothing was coming to mind. Mostly because my thoughts would always stray away to something random. I hope Santana, was thinking of something good, because I sure couldn't... I was trying though.

"Hey, Britt?"

"Yea, San?"

"Did… did you listen to the whole cd?"

I looked down at my purse that I had thrown on the floor sometime when we first came in here. The cd had fallen out and was lying right beside my foot. "Uh, no actually, I only heard the first song."

"Really?" I bent over to pick it up, and nodded. "Give it here." She said while holding out her arm. I gave her a confused look before I handed it over. She took the cd, and headed for her dvd player.

"San, we should be thinking of ways for you and Quinn to make up, not-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she had already popped the cd in and was flipping through the first song. She turned around with a smile on her face as the sound of a piano began to play. She walked up to me and held her hand out to me. "May I have this dance?"

"_When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love."_

I looked into her eyes and took her hand. As soon as I was up, she pulled me into her crashing our bodies right into each other.

"_When the evening shadows, and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love."_

She laid her head on my shoulder as we swayed to the music. I closed my eyes as I let her voice fill my ears. Santana seriously had the most angelic voice that I've ever heard. Words simply can't describe its beauty… her beauty.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I will never do you wrong again. I've known it from the moment that you left. No doubt in my mind where you belong."_

She lifted her head from my shoulder, and pulled back to look me in the eyes. I looked back as we continued to sway.

"I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue. No there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love." She sung softly along with the music.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her tighter as she laid her head back on my shoulder.

"_The storms are raging on the rolling sea, and on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free. You aint seen nothing like me yet."_

She continued to sing softly into my ear.

"_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do, go to the ends of the Earth for you, To make you feel my love." _

She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "To make you feel my love."

**Ahh, so how was it? The song is Make you feel my love by Adele & in chapter 15 the song was don't you remember by Adele also. I really love Adele, and a few more of her songs will be on the cd as well as some other songs by other artists. I was going to keep going with this chapter… but, it felt complete right here so, I just left it. Please review, and let me know that you guys still love me? Cause I still love you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I think this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting on… But, I suck so before you read it lower your standards a little bit. I repeat LOWER YOUR STANDARDS! Ok happy reading! & don't forget to Review! Also thanks for all the notifications guys! **

_She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "To make you feel my love."_

She pulled back and stared at me intensely, her eyes seemed darker than they usually were. We stood there for a second just searching each other's eyes, neither one of us daring to break the contact. She took in a shaky breath before she reached down and grabbed my hand.

She glanced down at our interlaced fingers and gave a small smile before looking back up at me with soft eyes. "Come with me?" She asked softly while throwing her free hand over her shoulder to point down the hall.

I casually glanced in the direction she was pointing to and I had to do a double glance. My eyes widened slightly, as I looked back at her and smiled. "Where are we going?" I husked.

A mischievous smile spread across her face. She stepped closer to me pressing our bodies right up against each other and wrapped her arms around my neck. I instantly draped my arms around her waist. "I don't know… just down the hall." She whispered into my ear. "I want to show you my room." She placed a kiss right under my earlobe that sent shivers down my spine.

My eyes fluttered shut as she kept kissing down my neck. "_Mmmhm… _o-okay." I managed to mumble out.

With that she pulled away completely and led me down the hall. I took a moment to look over the woman that seemed to be gliding to her room in front of me. Damn, I have the absolute hottest girlfrie-

Wait. What? Santana's not my girlfriend, what am I thinking? We can't do this just yet, not without me knowing where we stand. "Santana?" I questioned softly.

She hummed a response before she flung one of the doors open. She pulled me into her room and slammed our bodies together again. I glanced over at the canopy covered California king bed, and then I glanced back to her and swallowed thickly. She moved her face closer to mine.

My mind went completely blank as she crashed our lips together for the nth time since I had arrived at her house. She placed her hand on either side of my face and pulled me in to deepen the kiss. I could feel a dull throb making its presence known between my legs.

I wrapped my arms securely around her waist, and began moving towards the bed. I wasn't thinking anymore, I couldn't think anymore. My body was acting on pure impulse. I had no control over what I was doing… well I did have control. I just didn't want to stop.

She tangled her fingers in my hair and gently began to massage my scalp as we continued kissing. It felt so fucking good. I hadn't even realized we had already made our way to the bed. One minute we were standing and the next minute I was falling on top of her.

It wasn't until our bodies hit the bed and she let out a soft 'umf' that my brain finally kicked back into gear and started to think again. We can't do this… But, we can't not do this… Fuck, we can't do this. With that I pulled away and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong amor?" She asked while peppering kisses down my neck. I felt my eyes roll back when she began to suck on the tender skin.

I began to shake my head from left to right. Fuck! "This..." I trailed off, and she immediately jerked away from me. My eyes snapped open at the sudden loss of contact. I looked down, and saw the hurt expression she had on her face. "No, no I didn't mean _this_ is wrong."

"Then what did you mean?" The hurt was evident in her voice. I really didn't mean it like that. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, but she didn't reciprocate it she merely lay there still lipped before deciding to turn her head to the side.

It felt like someone had ripped my heart right out of my chest. "Santana, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant… well, I just want to know what this means for us. Are we together now? Are you my girlfriend? Have we completely made up yet?"

I stare at her intently as she pondered my questions for a moment. I was beginning to think she wasn't going to answer me, either that or she just completely forgot that I was lying on top of her waiting for an answer.

I lifted up from her because I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable just lying there on top of her while she seemed to be lost in thought. But, before I could fully pull away I felt her arms wrap around me and turn me over.

She was now on top of me with both of her legs on either side of me in a straddling position. She leaned down and began to pepper kisses all over my cheeks. "You know what? You're thinking too much right now… This means that I love you, and you love me. Can we just please leave it at that… just for right now?" She gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "Please?" She asked, but she didn't wait for a respond before she began to kiss me full on.

This kiss was slow and unrushed. It felt like time had stopped. Our lips danced with each other for what seemed like forever. I let my hand travel up and down her body, feeling as much as I could. I could have laid there with her forever just kissing her, but that dull throb between my legs seemed to be growing stronger by the second.

"_San…" _I moaned into the kiss. She tore away from my lips and began to leave a trail of kisses down my cheek and unto my neck. "_Mmmm" _

She was driving me crazy sucking on my neck. I wanted more, no I _needed _more. "_San… please…" _she began to make her way further down, stopping at my chest. I felt her hands crawl to the bottom of my shirt and pull it up. I arched my back to make it easier for her to take it off.

She threw it somewhere in the room, before sitting up and doing the same with her own shirt. She looked down at me and gave me a sweet smile. "Usted es realmente hermoso… Te amo." I'm not really sure what she said, but it just made that throb grow ten times worse.

I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her in for another one of those mind blowing kisses. I felt her run her hand up and down my stomach while she made her way back down to my chest. She kissed and massaged each one before eased the straps off of my shoulders, and pulled my bra off.

I was completely naked from the waist up. I snapped my eyes shut as I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of embarrassment because of that. I'm not even sure why I felt that way. I just wanted to co-

"_Ugh." _My eyes snap open as I felt Santana's pouty lips form around my right nipple. Her tongue brushed up against me, and she began to suck… hard. "_So good…" _ My hands immediately found their way to her head. I tangled my finger through her hair.

She pulled away from my right breast making a 'pop' sound and made her way to do the same thing to left breast. She licked and nipped and sucked until I felt like I just needed more… in a lower area. "_More… I want more" _I moan out.

She sat up and unclasped her bra before throwing it like she had done our shirts. My eyes flickered down to her breast. God, she's beautiful. I was probably lying there drooling. I don't know everything in my body seemed to be numb… except for a few parts.

I looked back up at her and she had a sweet smile on her face. I smiled back before she leaned down and began to kiss me on the lips. I let out a muffled moan as our bare breasts were pushed together. I pulled her closer wanting to feel all of her skin on my skin.

She felt so smooth. The throb between my legs was becoming overwhelming. My hands traveled down her back and made their way to her ass pushing her into me. "_Ohh" _she moaned.

She broke away from the kiss and started her trail downward once more. She kissed her way down my neck, and left a trail of kisses down my stomach. She stopped as she got to the top of my pants. It was the first time she was hesitant. She looked back up to me with soft eyes. "Can I?"

I took my bottom lip in between my teeth before shyly nodding my head. She gave me a quick peck right under my belly button before she unzipped my pants. It felt like she was moving in slow motion. Lying there watching her take off the remainder of my clothes both scared and excited me in more ways than one.

She inched my jeans and panties off at the same time. She pulled them past my ankles and discarded them in her usual manner. I could see her eyes traveling up and down my naked body… and there was that embarrassed feeling again. I had to fight the urge that was telling me to hop under the covers.

She crawled backwards off the bed, and took a step back. I watched her as her hands made their way down her stomach and unto her own jeans. She was still looking my body over as she unfastened the button and unzipped jeans. She began to slide them down her legs slowly, in such a teasing manner.

I couldn't keep my eyes away from her, not that I was trying to, but she was just so hypnotizing. She kicked off her jeans and my lips immediately parted, as I let my eyes roam her beautiful body. "You're gorgeous, San…" I could see a red tint make its way to her cheeks as she averted her gaze. I gave a faint smile. "Come here." I demanded softly.

She crawled back unto the bed and lay beside me. "No, on top… I want you on top." I husked. She looked at me, and I swear her eyes grew three shades darker. She didn't hesitate to swing her leg back over me putting herself back in the straddling position. She hovered over me as we looked intensely into each other's eyes.

She leaned down and began to kiss me once more. I could feel her tongue dart out and brush my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a little wider to welcome her tongue. We were both dueling for dominance in the kiss as our tongues danced with each other.

I felt her shift her position above me, and "_Oh fuck" _I took in a sharp breath and pulled away from the kiss as she lowered herself to lay flat up against me pressing our centers together. I automatically spread my legs a little wider.

She felt so fucking good up against me. My stomach felt like it was in knots, that's just how good it felt… I mean I could've fainted from the feeling. She was soaking wet, and so was I, but that only seemed to intensify the feeling.

She tilted my head back with her hand and began to pepper kisses on my neck. I felt my hands travel down her body, and then I brought them back up with a scratching motion. I felt her tremble on top of me from the action.

She slowly began to change her transition from kissing me on the neck to sucking and lightly biting me on the neck. I sucked in my bottom lip and stifled a moan. I needed more… now. With that, I rubbed my hands down her back and I placed them firmly on her ass, and thrusted upward.

"_Ooohh" _she moaned, as she began to rock with me. I grabbed her ass a little tighter and kept thrusting upwards.

"_Asi que, por favor, no deje de."_

With every thrust there was a jolt of electricity sent through my body, and I could feel a knot growing in the pit of my stomach. I spread my legs a little wider and stilled my actions when Santana started thrusting me at just the right spot. "_R-right there…" _I arched my back. "_Faster" _

She picked up her speed and I really felt like I was losing it. I was getting closer and closer to falling over the edge. I pulled her down further into me, trying to add more friction. She slowed her movements and began to thrust down into me slow and hard. "_Oh, San…" _I couldn't help but moan out her name, as my mouth fell open and my eyes went a little wider.

I felt like I was in heaven.

"_Te sientes tan jodidamente bueno." _ She husked. A few more thrusts and I was so close, so, so close. I felt her begin to pick up her speed again, and that was enough to send both of us tumbling over the edge.

She let herself fall flat on top of me while we both lay there breathing heavy and trembling. I let my hands make their way to her face, pulling her up for a kiss. "I love you so much, Santana."

She smiled into the kiss, and mumbled something that sounded like "I love you too." I let out a soft giggle before wrapping my arms around her waist and flipping us both over.

I was now on top in between her legs peppering kisses down her body. I slowly made my way down her body, kissing and feeling everything that I possibly could before I reached her waist. I was face to face with _her. _I could feel my own arousal begin to pick up once more.

I left a path of kisses down her left thigh, and then down her right thigh before I made my way back up to her center. She was dripping wet, and I could feel my whole body begin to tingle at the sight. I placed a feather light kiss on her dripping core.

"_Por favor, no molestar" _I leant back down and gave her another kiss except this one was firmer. I buried my lips into her, and snaked my tongue out licking her folds slightly. "_Please, Britt…" _She panted out while bucking her hips upwards.

I placed my hands on either of her thighs and held her down firmly. I gave her another kiss before I spread her legs even wider. "_Pleas just… Ughhh!" _I dove down and placed my tongue flat against her clit. God she tastes so good.

For a moment I was still. I didn't start moving until I felt Santana's hips buck up. I held her down harder, and began sliding my tongue up and down. "_Aye dios mio." _She gasped. I glanced up at her, she had thrown her head back and was grasping at the covers that surrounded us.

I looked back down and buried my face even deeper into her sucking her clit into my mouth. "_Oh, Brittany!" _It sounded like she was running out of air. _"Just like… that, keep doing that." _ She panted. I began to suck harder, tasting her juices in my mouth.

I felt on of her hands get tangled in my hair as she tried desperately to keep a grip on something. I just kept sucking and licking. _"Oh my… I'm gonna… Brittany" _she moaned my name as she finally fell over the edge. Her legs were trembling lightly. I pulled away and tried to clean her up with my tongue, but she jerked away from me.

I looked up at her, and she had a lazy smile plastered on her face. "I'm really sensitive right now… Come back up here." She said while holding her arms out welcoming me to lie back on top of her. I crawled back up her body and placed some light kisses on her cheeks.

"That was amazing." She mumbled. I couldn't help but smile as I kept placing kisses all over her face. She had her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her face. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, just for good measures.

"I love you, San."

"I love you too, Britt."

I gave her one last kiss on the lips before I began to crawl off her. I was just going to lie beside her and cuddle, but she stopped me. "No, stay… just like this." She wrapped her arms securely around my waist making sure I wasn't going anywhere, and buried her face in the crook my neck.

Soon after we both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

_3 days later…_

"Ok, San, I just pulled up to the hotel." I said into my phone as I reach in the back seat to get my oversized beach hat and sunglasses.

"Good, I'm almost at the airport." I placed my hat on my head and put my sunglasses on.

"Ok, we're nearly half way through my plan, already. All I need to do is get Quinn, and you get Rachel then we'll be smooth sailing."

"Britt, you do realize that if everything doesn't go according to plan, then we could both lose our best friends." There was a mixture of panic and concern in her voice.

"Listen, I've went over how they would react to this a million times in my head, and not once did they end up hating us. I even thought about what they'd say to each other. So, don't worry I already have everything thought out. Besides, they both love us too much to hate us." I stepped out of the car and began to make my way up the sidewalk.

She let out a light chuckle. "Ok, Britt… I just pulled up to the airport. I'll see you soon."

I adjusted my hat a little further down on my face before I stepped into the hotel lobby. "Alright, bye San."

"WAIT!" My heart skipped a beat. She scared the hell out of me.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong… well yea, but it's silly… it's just that… I love you." I stopped right in the middle of the lobby as the biggest dopiest grin spread across my face. "I just didn't want to say goodbye without saying-"

"I love you too San." I breathed into my phone.

She let out a soft sigh before she replied. "I really wish you were here with me, so that I could kiss you."

"No, I really wish you were here with _me, _at this nice hotel… so that I could do _way _more than just kiss you."

She let out a soft hum, and then I heard a faint thump, that I can only assume to be her car door closing. "I wish I was there with you, but we'll see each other soon enough. I have to go now. I love you Britt."

"I love you too." With that I hung up my phone and proceeded to the front desk.

There was a lady sitting behind the desk in front of the computer. I adjusted my dark sunglasses and turned my head to the side. I don't want her to recognize me. "Hello, Miss would you like to book a room?"

I cleared my throat and made my voice a little higher than what it is, just to be safe. "Uh, n-no thank you. I'm here for my friend… Ms. Quinn Fabray. If you could just tell me her room number, I'll just happily be on my way."

"Sorry, ma'am, but that's a no can do. It's hotel policy that we keep all guest information private… But, I can, however, call Miss Fabray's room and let her know you're down here."

"Uhh… o-ok thanks."

I let out a sigh as the lady searched through the computer before picking up the phone and dialing a short number. She put the phone to her ear and waited about two beats. "Hi, Miss Fabray, this is Anna from the front desk. I'm calling because a friend of yours is here to see you." There was a pause as she listened to what Quinn had to say. "I didn't ask her that, my apologies, could you please hold for one second?"

Anna took the phone from her ear and held her hand on over it before she leaned a little closer to me. "Miss Fabray said she wasn't expecting anyone, and she wants me to ask you name." Shit, fuck goddammit! What the hell is my name? I can't say I'm Brittany Peirce… because, well, I'm famous and that would just cause a riot.

I swallowed thickly. "Uh… my name?" Anna looked at me weirdly and nodded. "It's uh…" Shit, think Brittany think! I can't be Santana either because she's famous too, and no one would fall for that. "My name's uh… it's…" Fuuuuuuck. Who could I possibly be… Just then a light bulb went off in my head. Duh! "I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." I beamed.

Anna flashed me a confused look before she shook her head and smiled at me. "Ok… Ms. Berry." She brought the phone back up to her ear. "She says her name is Rachel Berry, shall I send her up?" I tapped my fingers nervously on the front desk. What if Quinn doesn't want to see Rachel? I hadn't thought about that. If that happens, then my plan will be completely ruined.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of the phone being hung up. "So will you tell me what her room number is now?" I asked anxiously.

"Um, I'm sorry Miss… She doesn't want you up there. She said she'll be down in just a second. So in the meantime you can visit our lounge, but she said it wouldn't take long."

"Oh, ok… I'll just go wait by the elevator for her then." I flashed Anna one last smile before I walked over to the elevators. This is good. Now I don't have to waste time talking to her in her room. I can just drag her out to my car a whisk her away… But, wouldn't that be considered as kidnap though?

No, it can't be, because Quinn's not a kid, she's an adult. So it would be considered as adultnap, and it's ok if I adultnap her because adultnap isn't against the law. I smiled to myself. I'm about to adultnap Quinn… Yep, I may be a total softy now, but I'm still a badass.

"Brittany?" I snapped my head up with my mouth slightly open and fear immediately overtaking my body. One, because I thought someone had recognized me, and two what if someone had found out I was planning to adultnap Quinn. "What the hell are you doing here? In public? Alone?"

I calmed down a great deal once I saw hazel eyes looking at me sternly. "Quinn…" I breathed as I brought my hand over my chest. "It's just you. I thought you-"

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Woah. Calm down. I'm here to help you, so cool the bad temper."

"I don't need your help." She stubbornly folded her arms and looked away from me. I really don't have time for this. We have some place to be.

"Listen, I don't know why you're upset with me… I didn't do anything wrong to you. If anyone should be mad here it should be me." She focused her attention back on me, this time she didn't look so angry. "But I'm not. I want to help you. So if you don't mind following me out the front doors and into my car before someone recognizes me, I'd be really thankful."

She took in a deep breath before she stepped a little closer to me. "What do you mean you've done nothing wrong?" she scoffed. "You've done everything wrong. You're the reason why I lost my best friend… and my girlfriend." I could see the tears making their way to her eyes and threatening to spill- Wait did she say girlfriend?

"Wait, no… back up. Did you say girlfriend?" She nodded her head solemnly. "Like girlfriend, _girlfriend?" _She nodded once more. "As in girlfriend? Not a girl who's a friend?" I heard her suck her teeth before she snapped her eye to mine.

"God, Brittany, How dumb can you be? Yes girlfriend… well ex-girlfriend now, and I guess I have you to thank for that." She spat.

Who the hell is she calling dumb? I'm here to help her there's no need for name calling. "Listen, Quinn, I know you're upset, but really none of this is my fault."

"Of course this is your fault San-"

"No, it isn't, and I'd like it if you'd quit interrupting me while I'm trying to talk… Now, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, this isn't my fault. You caused this on yourself."

"I can't believe you."

"No, I can't believe _you_… Who sits around feeling sorry for themselves and blaming everyone else for their problems? I'm here offering you help, and you won't even accept it. Seriously who does that? I can't even believe I convinced Santana to try and talk you. You obviously don't want to fix your relationships… I'll just go." I said while turning on my heels. I know she won't let me walk out after what I just said. She should be stopping me in five, four, three, two, one…

"Brittany, wait." She said softly making sure no one else could hear my name. I stopped and turned around with a surprised expression on my face.

"Who, me?" I gasped.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Yes, you."

I smirked. "Couldn't be."

"Brittany, quit bullshitting with me. Did you really convince Santana to talk to me?"

"Yes, and I also got Rachel to agree to have dinner with you." Her mouth fell slightly agape, and I shrugged as if it was no big deal. When indeed it was a very big deal… to her at least. "That's right… I'm the best, I know. Feel free to agree at any time."

"Y-you got Rachel to agree t-to have dinner? With me?" She asked in shock.

Well technically I hadn't asked Rachel if she would do it, but how could she not agree if she didn't know about it. I mean it's only logical. Santana's picking Rachel up from the airport and I'm picking Quinn up from this hotel. We'll drop them off at Breadstix, which we rented out for them, and leave. She won't have a chance to protest… So yea that means she agreed to do it, right? Right! "Yes, she agreed to it!"

"Oh my god… why would you do that?"

"Because Quinn, I forgive you. I just want to put everything behind me so we all can finally move forward with our lives. I'm tired of all of this sadness, it's finally time to be happy, and what's a better way to be happy than to fix two broken relationships?"

She stood there a moment just staring at me. I wasn't sure what to do from there. She kind of just froze. "Uhh Quinn?" I questioned. I saw the corners of her lips slowly turn upward. She slid forward and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"You _are _the best." She breathed.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, ok you can let go now. We've wasted enough time here. We need to get going before you're late for you dinner date with your soon to be un-ex-girlfriend." She let out a soft giggle before pulling away.

"You really are different… I like this side of you, but don't ever say that again." She flashed me one more smile as she began to make her way to the doors.

"Say what again?"

"Un-ex-girlfriend… that's not cool."

I scoffed and gently pushed her on the shoulder. "Just shut up, and come on. We have to get your girl back!"

**So how was that? This literally has to be the most challengingest (is that a word? If not, I'm making it one) chapter I've ever written. I've never written 'smut' before, so it was not only Santana and Brittany's first time together, but also my first time writing something like this. So please don't be too disappointed with my inability to write a decent sex scene. I knew how I wanted it to happen, I just couldn't seem to put it in words. Ugh! I suck. You guys tell me that if you feel the need to. I don't mind. But, if you liked it… you can also tell me that too :). Well don't forget to review! Oh and I hope this story doesn't get taken down for this chapter, because I don't have the slightest bit of a backup for it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'd just like to say thanks for all the notifications! People are still favoriting and alerting this story :D That makes me happier than you could possibly know! **

**Blueskkies- **Quinn _is _a jerk. & the funny thing is, I didn't even mean to write her that way. I guess she'll just have to grow on us.

**Mvicky-96: **You know what… I like you a lot! I loved your reviews

**I love everyone's reviews though! And also PLEASE READ MY ENDING A/N IT HAS VERY IMPORTANT STUFF IN IT ABOUT THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, SPOILERS, and that's it. Enjoy!**

_I scoffed and gently pushed her on the shoulder. "Just shut up, and come on. We have to get you girl back!"_

The car ride to Breadstix was silent. I could tell Quinn was nervous though. She kept biting her nails and checking her hair and makeup.

When I pulled up to the restaurant Santana's car wasn't there. We are just a tad bit early, I thought while glancing at the time. Great, now I have to sit here and stall. I glanced over to Quinn, who was frantically fixing her hair in the mirror for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Your hair looks fine. Just leave it alone, because even after you mess with it, it still looks the same."

She glared at me and continued on messing with her hair. "I just want to look nice for her. Sue me."

I put up my hands in defense. "Well sorry… I see why she broke up with you." I mumbled that last part.

"What did you say?"

I was about to answer, but a black Range Rover caught my eye. "Hey look, they're here."

Quinn immediately slammed the mirror shut. "Shit! Brittany, how do I look?"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. "You look like… Just get out, and come on." I heard her suck her teeth before she swung the door open.

I saw Santana and Rachel slowly stepping out of the car. Rachel's eyes met mine, and she flashed me a huge smile, but as soon as it had appeared on her face it disappeared. She glanced back and forth between me and Quinn walking towards her.

She looked surprised, and… mad as hell. I swallowed thickly as I slowed my pace. Maybe I should go stand on the other side of the car with Santana.

I felt a hand gently grab my arm and tug me closer. "She looks really pissed to see me. Are you sure she agreed to this?" Quinn whispered in my ear.

I glanced to the side of me, and widened my eyes a bit. "Well, she didn't _not _agree to it." I whispered back.

Quinn looked at me disbelievingly before she took some of the tender skin on my arm between her index finger and thumb, and pinched down hard. I let out a high pitch squeal, and snatched my arm away. "What the hell was that for?"

But before she could answer Santana had already made her way to us. "Woah, Fabray, you're getting a little too touchy feely there." She said making her way between the two us and grabbing my hand.

"Whatever _Lopez_, Brittany is definitely not the one I want." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, before walking away.

Both Santana and I watched in silence as she walked away from us to Rachel who had been standing frozen since she stepped out of Santana's car. She had her gaze fixed on the ground, not wanting to look at Quinn… or any of us really.

I watched with concerned eyes, not for Quinn, but for Rachel, I mean she _did _look pretty pissed when she saw Quinn and I walking up together. What if none of this-

"Babe?" Santana asked. "Are you ready to go?" I was still staring at the two girls in front of us. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Rachel looked angry while Quinn nodded her head submissively in agreement to whatever was being said to her.

"Hello? Earth to Britt." Santana said while waving her free hand in front of my face.

I blink a few times before turning my head. "Oh, sorry… what did you say?"

"Britt, don't worry about them." She said while glancing to the two other girls. "They'll be fine… So now, are you ready to go?"

"How do you know they'll be fine? And go? Where are going?" I asked confused.

"I know, because I gave Rachel my keys, because I doubt we'll be back in time to get them, and if she wanted to leave then she would have already left. So don't worry I'm like ninety-five percent sure they'll make up."

I gave her a small smile before bringing her hand up to my lips, giving her temple a quick peck. "Ok… So where is it that you're taking me?"

She flashed me a toothy grin. "Just get in and buckle up." She let go of my hand and snatched my keys before making her way to my door.

"Oh, yes ma'am." I said climbing into the car. Santana shut the door behind me and made her way to the driver's side. I looked back over to Quinn and Rachel. Rachel didn't look as mad as she was before. She actually looked like she was on the verge of crying. Quinn was saying stuff this time.

I bit my bottom lip, maybe we should just go check on them. Just to make sure everything's ok. I heard the car door close. I looked to my left, I hadn't even realized Santana was already sitting in the car. I looked over to her with worried eyes. She looked back at me and smacked her teeth. "Britt, don't worry Rachel has keys. If she wants to leave she can."

I let out a defeated sigh and slumped further into my seat. "Ok." I mumbled.

Santana let out a giggle before pulling out of the restaurant's parking lot. I looked out of the window trying to figure out where we were going but I couldn't think of any place. The trip has been silent so far except for the soft music that could be heard from the radio.

Usually when Santana and I were riding together we would be talking animatedly, but she seemed distracted… nervous even. She didn't even notice me staring at her. I looked at her eyebrows twitch ever so often as she kept her eyes on the road. Her lips were slightly pursed and she had a firm grip on the steering wheel.

She looked… cute. I smiled at her before shuffling in my seat to move closer to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She flinched a little, it wasn't too noticeable, but I noticed it. She wasn't acting like this when we met up at BreadStix. What happene?. "San, are you ok? You look kind of… tense?"

She relaxed in her seat. "Sorry Britt-Britt, I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Oh, well… what kind of stuff?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing, well, it's just that I've been thinking, and I want to ask you something." She states nervously, her grip on the steering wheel become visibly tighter.

I glanced from her hands to her face. "Oh, ok, well go ahead." I said unsure.

"Well, um… I'm not sure _how_ to ask, and that's the problem. That's why I haven't asked."

I place my hand on her thigh and begin to rub small circles. "Babe just ask. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

She let out a nervous chuckle. "A lot actually."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Well, now you have to ask me." I said moving a little closer to her.

"Gosh, I don't know why I'm so nervous." Neither do I. "We've talked about this before… I'm just- ugh!" She sighed in frustration.

I placed my hand on her harm and began rubbing small circles. "Babe, it's ok. Just ask me."

"O-ok, I'm gonna do it. I'm about to ask you." She took in a huge breath, and held it for a moment. "Britt?"

"Yes?"

"Uh… um… will you… I mean, uh… have you heard Usher's new song?" I could see her body visibly deflate.

"What? Is that really what you wanted to ask me?" I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Uh, yea."

"That's what you were nervous about?"

"Mhmm."

"OK, well… you're lying, and yes I've heard it."

We spent the rest of the car ride in silence. I stared out the window looking at all the familiar landmarks we passed by, and figured out we were on our way to _Carlos. _While Santana, looked like she seemed to be at war with herself in the driver's seat.

I didn't want to push the subject, she already seemed on edge about whatever it was. She'll ask me sooner or later.

We pulled up to the empty parking lot, and Carlos was already waiting outside for us. I unbuckled my seatbelt, hopped out of the car, and ran up to him in record time. Carlos was shorter than me, but he still managed to pick me up every time he hugged me.

"Ah, Brittany. It's so nice to see my favorite customer again." He said kissing me before placing a kiss on my cheek. He dropped his arms from around me, and focused his attention on Santana. "And Santana!" He gave her a hug and kiss that was identical to mine. "It's lovely to see you again as well… But you seem a little tense. Loosen up a little." He said before leading us into his restaurant.

He lead us to my usual table with the carving on it that me and my dad made, the same exact spot Santana and I sat the last time. He didn't even have to ask for our drinks he knew I wanted strawberry lemonade, and that Santana would like the mystery blend.

Santana sat in front of me awkwardly staring at her utensils. She wouldn't even look at me. "San, what's going on? I'm starting to get worried."

"Nothing… it's just… Britt, would you like… to know why camels humps are so big?"

I flashed her a very confused look. "What are you even talking about?"

She brought her hand up to her face and dropped her head in embarrassment. "Nothing." She mumbled.

Before I could question her any further, Carlos had returned with our drinks. He sat the cups down on the table and proceeded to ask what we wanted to eat. I was going to tell him what I wanted, but I felt my phone vibrating in my purse and saw that it was a call from Rachel. I excused myself, and left Santana to order for us. I quickly made my way into the restroom and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Britt." _

I couldn't really tell if she sounded happy, sad, upset, angry… I just wasn't sure. "How did everything go with Quinn?"

"_I'm going to kill you when you get home tonight… But things actually went sort of good. We made it through dinner."_

She said, but I could finally decipher the sadness in her voice. "Ok, so what's the problem? You don't sound so happy."

"_We didn't get back together. I told her we should just be friends from now on."_

"Oh. Um… I'm kind of at a loss of words here. Um, why did you tell her that? I know you want to be with her."

"_Because, Britt what she did was-"_

"Rachel, listen if I can forgive her I don't see why you can't. I mean after all she hurt _me, _she never did anything to hurt _you."_

"_Yea, but-"_

"But nothing. Just go get your girl. I have to go, Santana's waiting on me. Bye Rache."

With that I hung up the phone, and made my way back to our table. I was surprised to see Carlos sitting in my seat talking to Santana secretly about something. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I know when Santana saw me her eyes went wide, and she silenced Carlos immediately.

Carlos quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen, while I just took my seat. "So, what was that all about?" I flashed her an amused look.

She leaned closer to the table, and propped herself up on her arms. "You never told me you could dance."

I sat back a little. "Uh… well not anymore. I haven't danced in years… I'm probably no good at it."

"Well, from what Carlos tells me you used to be pretty darn good. He said it was always your dream to be a dancer, not an actress… So what made you stop?"

I gave her a half smile. "My parents were always my biggest supporters. They always cheered me on at every recital. I couldn't imagine not seeing their smiling faces in the crowd after a performance. After everything happened… I guess I kind of just lost the motivation."

Santana lifted up from her seat and leant over the table to place a chaste kiss to my lips. "Britt, I love you."

"And, I love you."

She flashed me a smile and took in a deep breath. "Good, because there's something I've been wanting to ask you… Brittany S. Peirce, w-will you be m-my girlfriend?" She took in a deep breath and never let it out.

I bit my bottom lip and tried to stifle a laugh, but this was just too funny. Was she seriously afraid to ask me _that? _I was pretty much dying of laughter. She was psyching herself out over a question she should've known I was going to say yes to. "I-I'm sorry San…"

Before I could finish she stood from her seat abruptly. I met her gaze and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry for even asking." She mumbled.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to laugh." I said as I got up from my seat and took her into my arms. "I just thought it was funny how freaked out you were over asking me that. I thought you would've known by now that I want nothing more than to be with you." I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So is that a yes?"

"No, San… It's a hell yes!" She let out a cute giggle, and I took that moment to pepper kiss all over her face. "I love you so much."

"And, I love you."

_Fin._

**Ok so how was that? Now, I've mentioned in the past that there would be a sequel to this story, but I never asked you guys if you wanted that. I have some nice ideas if you all want a sequel! So anyone in favor of a part two for this story say "I"! & also would anyone like spoilers to the sequel? If so, just say so in your review. I'll just post a spoiler chapter filled with what you have to look forward to. I can do that today actually, but I won't if you guys don't want me to. Just let me know ASAP! Lastly, if anyone has any ideas on a name for the sequel then please inbox me with your idea! (I'd like the name to be a surprise) I'm always interested in what you guys have to say! Ok, well meeting adjourned! Don't forget to review. **


	19. SPOILERS

**Ok, I'm convinced that most of you guys are all for the spoilers! If you do not wish to read any spoilers… then please don't read any further. That was your warning.**

**To all my readers who voted for the spoilers: These are just going to be various moments in the next story over different periods of time, and they aren't necessarily in order. ;) They probably won't make any type of sense if you try to put them all together… So, just, don't do that… This story (Which I have yet to come up with a name for) will also be told in Britt's POV. Uh, ok! Read on!**

_My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I looked out and smiled proudly at the crowd. I looked to my left and Derrick was wearing the same facial expression. I scanned every face in the crowd that was cheering happily for the performance we had just given. _

_My eyes only stopped searching once they landed on her. She was sporting the hugest smile with her hands clasped together. She had never missed a performance, and she promised me she never would. I mouthed the words 'I love you' before Derrick and I took our final bow and exited the stage._

_XXXXXXXXX_

"_Will you marry me?" My mouth fell slightly agape, my insides seemed to have shriveled up, and my stomach dropped. I looked at Santana, and she looked at me. Neither one of us was expecting that question to come out. _

_I'm not sure why I was affected, in this way, by that question. It's not like I hadn't seen it coming, but was now really the best time to ask? I dropped my head, breaking the eye contact Santana and I had, and looked back to the girl in front of us. She was down on one knee with her right arm stretched upward holding a black velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring in it._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Hi everyone!" Mercedes said walking through the front door. Rachel and I stood up and greeted her with a hug, before introducing her to Santana, and Quinn. "It's really nice to finally meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you." _

_Santana, and Quinn smiled politely at her. "I hope you guys don't mind, I brought one of my friends down from New York. She really didn't have anyone to spend the holidays with, so I thought it would be ok if I brought her here… is that ok?" Mercedes asked._

"_Yea, it's fine… Where is she?"_

_Right on cue, the door swung back open. The gasps that escaped both Santana and Quinn's mouth definitely didn't go unnoticed. I eyed the woman up and down. She looked oddly familiar… in a way._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_I looked down at the two little girls, and it never ceased to amaze me by how much they looked alike. Same dark hair. Same nose. Same smile. Same ears. The only noticeable difference about the two small children were their eyes. _

_XXXXXXXX_

_The doctor wasn't supposed to come back looking like someone had died. He wasn't supposed to take off his little hat thing. No, he wasn't supposed to be shaking his head at me as if he was about to say something that I didn't want to hear. I had already gotten enough bad news for one day._

_XXXXXXXX_

_I looked at the three sleeping girls, and couldn't help but smile. This is _my _family._

_XXXXXXXX_

_I wasn't expecting any of this to happen, and I definitely wasn't expecting Noah Puckerman to be the one frantically knocking at my door. What the hell did he want?_

_XXXXXXXXX_

_I was mindlessly flipping through the TV, until something caught my eye. I quickly flipped back to the channel I had so carelessly flipped past… There was a news reporter. She was speaking purposefully and skillfully into the camera. But that wasn't the thing that caught my eye. There in the background was a massive car accident. _

_I shuffled in my seat and moved closer to the television screen, straining my eyes, to get a better look. Both vehicles were totaled and whoever was in either one of them would be lucky to get out alive… My eyes went wide as the camera switched views, and I got a better look at the... Is that a black Range Rover?_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Santana's pregnant?" Rachel asked with a mixture of shock and excitement. _

_I was pacing around the kitchen island nervously. "Yes… no, wait… I don't know." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair._

"_What do you mean you don't know?" _

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Flight 289." Was heard over the intercom. My heart sank at the tears that immediately made their way from Santana's eyes._

_I quickly shuffled to my feet and pulled her into my arms. "Baby, we'll be back together before you know it." I placed a soft kiss on the side of her forehead and squeezed her a little tighter._

"_I know Britt, I just don't to say goodbye to you." She said in between sobs. I didn't know why it _still _hurt this bad for us to separate from each other. 'Goodbyes' were something we should have been used to by now._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Felix had his arm wrapped around Lynn as they both sat and made sure the two children played safely. I couldn't help but look at them and wish my parents could join them. I could only imagine the joy they'd be experiencing at this moment._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Imagine me and you, I do, I think about you day and night. It's only right to think about the girl you love and hold her tight so happy together."_

"_If I should call you up invest a dime, and you say you belong to me and ease my mind. Imagine how the world could be so very fine, so happy together."_

"_I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life. When you're with me baby the skies will be blue for all my life."_

"_Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me so happy together."_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

**What's a good story without a little drama eh? Well what do you think of this? Anybody think they have an idea of what's going to happen? Was that enough spoilers? For some odd reason I felt like it wasn't enough, but I didn't want to give away all the juicy details… so I gave you all this instead. Lol. The song at the end is 'Happy Together' by The Turtles btw. This story may take a little longer to go by since it has so much I want to cover… and I want to make it BETTER than Go With The Flow. Now that the spoilers are out maybe a few more of you can PM a few suggestive titles? Well you guys can drop one last review… and thank you all for reading this fic… and thanks to all of you who plan on reading the next fic. I love you all a whole bunch! See you soon! :)**


End file.
